The Tale of Kenji
by ShadowDS
Summary: This is an OC story. There are a lot of OC's. During the second Shinobi War a woman was captured by Leaf ANBU. While in there care she gave birth to a young man. He eventually became a Shinobi of the Leaf. Some characters that will make appearances are from the guy with a pipe's "Legacy of the Hidden Mist."
1. The Story Begins

Class was out and the sun was shining high in the sky. Kenji started his way through the courtyard and was heading home. The village looked beautiful this time of year. The birds were chirping in the trees and the flowers were beginning to open. When he rounded a corner of the building he saw that kids were running out of the academy grounds. It was at that moment that several of his peers were standing in the way of the exit of the academy grounds. He stood glaring at them as he knew what was about to happen.

"Get out of here freak!" One of the students yelled.

"Yea, you don't belong here!" Another yelled.

"Go back to the mist village where you belong!" The final one yelled, his name was Saijuro and was the leader of this particular group.

As they yelled at him they had picked up rocks and were throwing them at him. The thing was that Kenji's skin was scaled like that of a crocodile. A trait that only showed itself in shinobi of the village known as Kirigakure, or the Village hidden in the Mist. However, Kenji was born here in Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the Leaves. After a while of them pelting him with rocks a young girl had come running up. She stood between the other boys and Kenji.

"Leave him alone you bullies! He has done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve your bullying!" She said.

"Get out of the way Shizune, we aren't going to hit a girl." The oldest of the boys said to her.

"Ha ha! Kenji has to be saved by a girl." One of the boys laughed out loud.

Kenji bowed his head down in embarrassment, but he was also pleased that someone was actually looking out for him. He looked up and saw that the boys walked away. The young girl turned to him and saw that despite how many rocks were thrown out at him he wasn't bleeding. His scaled skin apparently wasn't just for show.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yea I'm alright." He adjusted his pack and looked at the young girl.

"I'm Shizune and you are? She smiled, while looking at him.

"I'm Kenji, I just started here a couple of weeks ago, and the third Hokage said that I should be enrolled."

"Wow, you know the Hokage? That's a great honor, wait, why did he say you should be enrolled here? What about your parents? Don't they have a say in it?"

Kenji looked at his feet, tears welling in his eyes. He ran past her and down the hill into town. She watched him as he took off. _It must be a touchy subject,_ she thought to herself. She shrugged and walked to her home to do her homework.

Kenji got to the small apartment that was his home. It was paid for by the village so he could live there. He had no parents, well he knew his mother was dead. _Why did she have to ask such a personal question? Oh well no time to dwell on it now,_ he thought to himself. He set his bag next to his desk and pulled out his homework. First some geography, then some math. After he finished his written homework he focused on meditating, trying to channel and control his chakra. After about an hour he stood up and started doing some exercise, push-ups, sit-ups, some squats. By the time he was done it was about six o'clock, he smiled and walked into his shower. After a while in the shower he backed up his block and tackle and decided to head to his favorite stream to fish by.

He ran across the rooftops and jumped over alleyways to get there, always improving his skills and training. He didn't have time to play silly kids games, or socialize. He even took fishing as training. A way to improve his patience and thought control. As he arrived near the stream he heard some voices coming around the corner. It was the three boys from earlier.

"Man why did Shizune have to step in?" One of the young boys chimed.

"Yea I was hoping to really cream that Kenji." Another said in a sing song voice.

"Yea he doesn't deserve to be in this village." Saijuro finished up.

As they came around the corner they ran right into him. He glared at them and started walking to his fishing spot. They started following him and he started moving faster. He got to his favorite spot and set his stuff on the large rock he liked to fish from.

"Hey Kenji! What do you think you're doing? This fishing spot is only for people of Konoha, you don't belong here!" He picked up a large rock and hurled at him.

"Yea there's no one around here to stand up for you now Kenji. We will show you what happens to spy's in Konoha."

They started pelting him with rocks again and Kenji just stood and took it. He knew if he attacked them or fought back it would just reinforce their belief that he was a monster or enemy. He would allow them to take their hatred and anger out on him. He would prove one day that he belonged in Konoha. Just as one of the kids was about to throw another rock his arm was grabbed and stopped. Kenji could barely make out who it was since his eyes were swollen.

"Don't you think you should leave this young man alone? He is in your class correct? Go get out of here, if you have the energy to bully, then you have energy to be training." Said a feminine, but older voice.

"Mendari Sensei?!" The three boys yelled out.

_ Mendari Sensei, the Jonin?_ Kenji thought to himself. Why was she stepping in? Isn't this a little too trivial for a Jonin of her rank? Kenji immediately kneeled and bowed his head. He wanted to show his immediate respect. He looked up trying to see through his bruised up eyes. The boys had run off and sensei was standing there.

"Stand up young man, There is no reason to be so formal. What's your name?" Mendari Sensei had asked.

"Kenji…my name is Kenji sensei." Kenji said holding back tears.

"Well, Kenji, you never mind those boys. You just improve yourself and train yourself hard and one day those boys will look up to you with nothing but respect and awe." She said as he walked away.

"Sensei? If I may ask, before you go, what were you doing here?" Kenji asked hesitantly.

"Me? I was just on my evening walk through the village. I saw you in trouble and felt that I should step in." She put plainly.

"Yes Sensei." Kenji said with a bow.

"Don't let those boys bother you. Sure, you are different and your parents were from Hidden Mist Village, but you are of Konoha, so keep your pride and stick to your training understand?" She had said before finally leaving.

Kenji after a while of sitting in awe got up and dusted himself off. He went back to his tackle box and started fishing.

The next morning Kenji was walking to the academy and was admiring the sunshine when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw two boys running up behind him. They were smiling and laughing and making jokes. He had a feeling of depression. He wished he could have a friend like that. As they passed him he watched as they playfully pushed each other back and forth. He was reminded of what Mendari Sensei said and held his head up high.

_Training shall be my friend, One day I shall become an outstanding ninja and prove to them that I belong here, _Kenji thought to himself. While he was walking thinking to himself he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look who it was.

"Hi Kenji, how are you today?" Shizune had said.

Kenji looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "You aren't scared of me? Or hate me because I'm different?"

"Why would I do that? Everybody is different." She said with a cute little smile on her face.

With that they walked with each other to school. They talked about their favorite places to go and things they like to do. She told him about a little ramen shop on the corner called Ichiraku Ramen. He replied that he fishes to get his food, since he doesn't get any real money of his own yet.

They arrived at the academy and walked in to the class. The Sensei was already getting the lesson for the day on the board. They went to their seats and Kenji pulled out his pencils and paper, ready for whatever the day was about to bring.

"Hello Class. I'm glad that some of you have gotten to know each other. Today's class will be taking place outside as we will be doing a nature course, to prepare you for survival. So put away your pencils and paper and follow me." Sensei Yamiguchi stated opening the door leading out of the classroom,

The Class got up and followed single file out the door. Kenji walked with them and noticed that they were heading to his favorite part near the stream. When they got to the bank under the tree Sensei Yamiguchi turned to the class and told them to sit wherever they might like. Kenji climbed up to the top of his large rock and watched the class.

After a couple of hours they were led back to the class room and grabbed their bags. He dismissed the class and started straightening up his paperwork. As Kenji was about to leave, Sensei Yamiguchi called him over, which Kenji was slightly confused.

"Kenji could you come here for a minute?" Sensei asked waving him over.

"Yes Sensei, what do you need?" Kenji asked walking over.

"Kenji I was real surprised about you today. You are only six years old and yet you climbed that large rock on your own, not to mention that you knew the answer to almost all the questions today. Keep it up and you'll make Genin rank easy. Now go do your homework and work hard."

"Yes Sensei!" Kenji snapped to attention and left the class and ran on home.

When he got to his house he saw that Shizune was there waiting for him. They walked together and ended up at Ichiraku Ramen shop. They sat at the bench and Kenji bowed his head.

"I don't have a lot of money I don't know if I can afford it."

The young man behind the counter looked over at Kenji. He jumped back in shock, but soon realized that Kenji was a customer. He walked up and shook his head a little and apologized for his reaction. Kenji shook his head and told him that he was used to it. The man insisted that he was in the wrong and gave him a bowl ramen on the house.

"Thank you mister. Thanks a lot." Kenji said smiling.

"Yes mister Teuchi, thank you. This is Kenji's first time here. I was here for the grand opening remember?" Shizune said.

"I remember, so Kenji do you go to the academy?" Mister Teuchi asked.

"Yea I just started a couple of weeks ago. I'm going to dedicate myself to my training. Maybe Shizune would be willing to help me with it." Kenji said smiling.

"Of course I'll help Kenji, we can study together." Shizune said before they finished their big bowl of soup and leaving the restaurant.


	2. Enter the Rival

They went over to the academy training area to begin practicing their shuriken techniques and other various techniques. While they were practicing a young man came walking up, he was in their class as well, although he was kind of a jerk. Because his family showed natural affinity with genjutsu they called him a prodigy. His name was Kento Tsaidashi, heir to the Tsaidashi clan.

"What are you two doing here? Training I see, well of course the freak needs training, and you Shizune hanging out with a potential spy from the village of the mist? What if he is using you to get secrets about our academy?" Kento asked in a pretentious attitude.

"Shut up Kento, nobody asked you! Besides, how can he be a spy?" She asked Kento before she turned to Kenji and asked. "Kenji have you ever been to Hidden Mist Village?"

Kenji shakes his head and glares at Kento. He had finally had enough of the teasing, the bullying, and the disrespect. He would show them his skill and his dedication. He raised a finger and pointed it at Kento and pulled out some shuriken from the training bin.

"I challenge you Kento, first one to hit the bull's eye wins. If you win I'll admit that I'm not as skilled as you. If I win you admit that I am a far more skilled shinobi then you."

"You are on Freak." He grabs a handful of shuriken from the practice bin and they stand in their own lanes staring at the target pillar.

They each draw a shuriken and began to throw them. They didn't even come close to the bull's eye. They kept throwing and missing. Around the corner was Mendari, she was a Jonin level kunoichi and was a respected member of Konoha. She was watching them and smiling.

"Be careful Kento. That freak as you called him is going to surpass you quickly with that kind of attitude." She said to herself before walking around the corner towards the three kids. Shizune was the first to notice that she was approaching.

"Mendari Sensei! We were just practicing." Shizune, Kento, and Kenji snapped to attention and dropped the shuriken.

"Oh don't let me bother you, continue on training young potential Shinobi. I can help with your form if you want?" Mendari stated.

"You don't have to help me sensei. You probably shouldn't help the freak, he might be a spy." Kento said with a sneer.

"I don't think he's a spy. How about it Kenji, do you want some help with your form?" She stated with a smile.

"Yes Sensei, a wise shinobi is always ready to admit when they need assistance." Kenji said with a smile.

After a little while of guiding his arms and showing leg positions she decided to let him try on his own. He was hitting the mark, consistently. She had a feeling that he would be a great shinobi one day. Too bad that people either fear or hate him solely on his ancestry. She waved at the three kids and left them to continue to train. Kenji finally hit the bull's eye and turned to Kento. Kento turned his head to Kenji and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You cheated you had help from sensei! From this day on you and I are rivals, anything you can do I'll do better!" Kento shouted pointing at Kenji.

"You better believe that I'll prove my right to stay here in Konoha. So I'll take any challenge you throw at me Kento, It'll be good to have some competition." Kenji said with a big smile.

It was as if lightning was crossing between their eyes. They stared each other down until they heard a voice coming from the entrance to the grounds. It was Kento's mother yelling for him.

"Kento you are the heir to the Tsaidashi clan, you can't be seen in the company of that young boy. For all we know he could be some spy. You understand that Kento." She yelled at him from across the courtyard.

Kenji growled under his breath and walked away. Shizune couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. However she knew that it had to do with Kenji's past. She figured it would be a good idea not to ask him though. She wanted to keep him as a friend and didn't want to press the issue.

"Shizune, are you hanging out with this pathetic child? What if your parents knew?" Kento's mother prodded her.

"My parents taught me to treat all life with respect, regardless of where you are from. So tell them all you want ma'am." Shizune stated with confidence.

"Humph, well you watch out Shizune, we don't want Tsunade finding out that you're hanging out with some Mist Village spy." Kento's mother said before walking with Kento back into town.

Kenji had already wandered back into town, taking a back way so he could avoid people. He went back to his home and worked on homework before finally crashing. While he slept he had dreams of what his parents could have been like and what kind of shinobi they were. While he was sleeping he heard a tap on his window. He awoke to find Mendari Sensei was sitting outside his window. Kenji through one of is shirts on, the fabric being made thick and heavy so his scales wouldn't cut through it, then opened the window.

Scratching at his eyes he opened his mouth to say something to her. Mendari Sensei put a hand up and shook her head. She reached behind her back and pulled out a small scroll.

"This is the first step in finding out who you are. Inside this scroll contains your family's village technique the water clone jutsu. I have a feeling that you'll have an easier time learning it then the villages shadow clone. Come talk to me after your class if you ever have any problems. Oh and remember that if anyone asks, you didn't get that scroll from me ok?" Mendari Sensei said.

"How did you get this sensei?" Kenji asked.

"The Hokage gave it to me as he believes that you should be trusted and believes in your ability to learn it. Only the third Hokage and I know that I gave that to you tonight ok. So just study it in your free time when you get done with class ok?" She finally said before disappearing into the night.

Kenji was confused, why would she give this to him now and why did she assume him to have an easier time learning this. Oh well, he thought as he opened his desk drawer and slipped it inside. After he was sure he hid it well he climbed back into bed and fell asleep.


	3. The Genin Exam

The next couple of years Kenji had thrown himself into his training. With some help from his friend Shizune and his rivalry with Kento, Kenji had an excellent time with Ninjutsu. Every day he would come home and practice that water clone technique that Mendari Sensei had given him. He learned to channel his chakra in just the right ways to manipulate bodies of water to shift and move, granted they were the size of water bottles and water balloons only. He knew in time, however, that he would become a master of Water based Jutsu, just like the second Hokage.

Today was the day though, the day that all his training would be put to the test. The exam was today and now, being ten years old, sensei Yamiguchi said he might be ready to take it to become Genin rank. If he made that rank he could get further instruction from his new Jonin level instructor. He quickly grabbed his backpack and sprinted through town, running and jumping on the rooftops. As he was almost there he saw Shizune, she was heading toward the academy as well, although he noticed that she looked upset.

"What's the matter Shizune?" Kenji asked.

"If I pass the test and become a Genin, I'm going to be Lady Tsunades's apprentice. I won't be able to join a squad with you Kenji. I hope that you'll be partnered with some people that will respect and appreciate you."

"I'll be fine, you just look out for that Tsunade lady. I hear she's a monster." Kenji said laughing.

"I hope so." Shizune said with a light chuckle as they both headed into class.

They soon found their seats and as Kenji sat down he felt a slight pressure on his rear. He stands up and looks down at his seat and sees a pin that has been glued to the seat. His pants have a slight hole in them, but his skin isn't punctured. He looks around the room and sees the three boys from the past who have always given him grief and Kento, laughing hysterically. Kento was taking the exam today as well. The other three boys had to wait until next year's exam. It seemed they cared more about pranking then doing their actual homework.

"Ok would all those not taking the exam today please go to Sensei Naminuka's class. The rest of you who are taking the exam, congratulations for making it this far. I won't lie, of the twenty-one of you taking the exam, only ten will pass, more than likely." The students that weren't taking the exam quickly stood up and left the class. Sensei Yamiguchi watched them leave and began speaking again. "Ok, pencils out for the written exam, after you have completed the written test you will hand in your paper. After you hand in your paper you will head up to the testing area. The applied part of the test will be on the Clone Jutsu, so demonstrate your proficiency with your Ninjutsu. You will be immediately let know if you pass or fail the examination."

Sensei Yamiguchi passed out tests and looked at the clock. The moment it said eight o'clock Sensei told the group to start. Kenji went right to work, answering all questions with relative ease, he shifted his eyes around the room and saw that Shizune was doing well. He turned his head to Kento and saw that he was… What? He was done already. Kenji rushed through the final questions on the exam and presented his exam to Sensei Yamiguchi. He left the class and made his way to the main test hall. As he caught up to Kento they pushed each other back and forth.

They got to the door at the same time and saw that there were seats to sit in by the door. They took their seats opposite each other and glared. Shizune got to them shortly after they sat down. She sat down next to Kenji and rubbed her head.

"I hope I got those questions right. There were so many of them and it was really long." She said rubbing her head but smiling out of confidence.

"I found them all rather trivial, far too easy in my opinion." Kento said in his usual arrogant tone.

Kenji just smiled and pulled a big bottle of water out of his cargo pocket. He wanted to be ready for this test. His Water Clone Jutsu was more powerful than Konoha's Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it required a water source to use as a medium. He hoped that it was allowed and they didn't fail him for it.

"Looks like the stress is getting to Scales over there. Needs to rehydrate or he'll die…big baby." Kento said with a smirk.

As the last of the people finishing up the written exam funneled down the hallway Kenji just held on to his bottle of water and stretched his fingers, practicing the hand signs out of view so no one could see what he was doing.

Soon Sensei Yamiguchi was heard coming up the walkway talking to someone. All the students realized that it was the third Hokage. They all stood up and bowed, Kenji looking up only briefly. The Hokage saw him looking and smiled and told the whole group to stand up.

"The Hokage will be watching as you participate in the exams today. You be on your best behavior and don't make a fool out of this academy or yourselves, understood?"

The students all yell out, "Yes Sensei!"

"Ok first in is Kento Tsaidashi, please follow the Hokage and me." Yamiguchi states as he opens the door.

Kento turns and smirks at Kenji, who glares back, knowing that it meant the Kento felt that he won. Kenji cracked a smile and chuckled to himself. He remembered that Kento has no affinity for Ninjutsu and the exam today was on the clone technique. He was probably going to try and use his skill for Genjutsu to make them believe that he had done it. The Hokage was going to see right through it and hopefully fail him. Kenji crossed his fingers in anticipation and waited to see what would happen. He listened intently and leaned into the door.

He heard the Hokage say, "Since your family has no ability for Ninjutsu, we will test your Genjutsu. This is a special circumstance, and if you cannot even slightly make me believe what's going on in your illusion you will fail, understood?"

"Yes lord Hokage. I will do my best."

Then the room got quiet, Kenji glared at everyone else who instinctively backed up. He went back over to his seat and plopped down. It wasn't fair, Kento got to pretty much fly through his test. The students here were mostly only able to do the E-class Clone technique. Granted, Kenji's water clone is a C-class technique, but he had to take the past four years studying and practicing it. Kento was pretty much born proficient in C-class Genjutsu. Kenji had worked himself to exhaustion learning this one. He was angry that it was so easy for Kento. Once Kenji shook himself free of his own frustration he saw that Sensei Yamiguchi was standing in front of him.

"Kenji you're up, don't have the Hokage wait for you any longer then he already has."

"Yes Sensei." Kenji stated as he stood up as fast as he could and plowed past Sensei Yamiguchi.

When Kenji entered the room he saw that there were two other people sitting with the Hokage. He recognized that one was Jiraiya, and one was Tsunade, two very powerful shinobi. He thought they would have been off fighting in the third great shinobi war or something, not testing potential Genin, why were they here?

Sensei Yamiguchi walked in the room and saw Kenji's expression, "You are probably wondering why the three of them are here? That's a good start, a ninja should always be mindful of a situation and questioning the purpose of everything. They are here to see where you'd be better placed when it comes to the war. So let's begin shall we?" Yamiguchi said finally sitting in his chair.

"Before you perform your technique I must ask, how do we know this boy is to be trusted? His family is from the Village Hidden in the Mist, one of our enemies. He could be part of some new insurgency plan or under their control." Lady Tsunade asked the group before turning to Kenji and asking. "Well young man, how can we trust you?"

Kenji tightened his hands, his long hard claws digging into his palms drawing a little blood. He set his big bottle of water down and looked across the room to the four of them.

"My entire life so far has been filled with people who didn't trust me, who thought I would betray the Village. I was born and raised here in Konoha, I know nothing else. If I wanted to betray Konoha to the Kirigakure I would have already. However I was shown friendship by Shizune and something to really appreciate. My dream is to become a great shinobi for Konoha. I swear by the blood that runs through my body, the very same blood you see dripping down my hand now that I will never betray Konoha."

Lady Tsunade stood up and turned her head away and Master Jiraiya and Lord Hokage nodded to each other before turning back to Kenji.

"Ok my lad, show us your clone technique." The Hokage said.

"My Lord Hokage, I am afraid I cannot do the E-class Clone Jutsu. If I may show you a different Ninjutsu?"

The Hokage smiled looking at the jug of water and nodded. Sensei Yamiguchi was about to get up and usher Kenji out of the testing room when Jiraiya stood up and smiled.

"You are a water elemental jutsu user aren't you kid? That's why you brought the jug of water. You aren't going to do some weak clone. You're going for the full Monty and showing us a water clone aren't you." Jiraiya said moving his hand to signal to Yamiguchi to come back and sit down. The moment he said water clone Lady Tsunade had turned in shock, there was no way an academy student could pull off a water clone.

Kenji nodded and planted his feet. They gave the signal to begin, to which he opened the bottle of water. He stood with his feet slightly apart and brought his hands together and focused his chakra. He quickly moved his hands, it had become muscle memory by this point, as he made his hand sign.

"Water clone Jutsu!" He yelled loud enough for the students outside to hear.

The water pulled from the bottle and formed next to Kenji. It pushed and pulled and flexed and became a solid, exact copy of Kenji down to every detail, every scale, every scar, even the blood that was still dripping off Kenji's hand, albeit it was water dripping.

"Amazing!" the four examiners yelled. Sensei Yamiguchi was shocked.

"Tell me lad where did you learn to do such an impressive jutsu?" Master Jiraiya asked.

"I have a feeling that he learned it from one of the scrolls from the archives, didn't you boy?" The Hokage asked a slight smirk on his face.

Kenji could only nod, he felt ashamed that he had been given such an advantage when the rest of the class hadn't been. He looked at his examiners and they all were smiling. He was confused, he thought they would have been angry or worse yet believed him to be following into the enemies hands.

"Lad, in a time of war sometimes it's best to have people on your side that blend in you understand. We are at war, all nations vying for power and one of them is the Land of Water. Your family's home nation. Now we didn't know this, but when we captured an enemy kunoichi during the second shinobi war, she was pregnant. Pregnant with you, when you were born we thought that if there was even another war, you'd be the perfect spy to infiltrate the Land of Water. I see now that is exactly where you should be placed. You pass, you are now a Genin, and you may go back to your class room now to wait for your Jonin assignments." The Hokage answered.

Kenji grabbed his headband from the table and he turned and left the room. As he was leaving he passed by Shizune who saw the headband in his hand. She smiled that he had passed and was soon called into the room herself. The other students stood in awe as he walked down the walk way, surprised they had allowed him to pass. He was smiling as he entered the class room seeing Kento there he decided it was the perfect time. He wrapped the Hitai-ate, or the headband around his left arm the village's distinctive leaf pattern pointing outward. He smirked at Kento, who at this point was sitting in shock that Kenji graduated to Genin.


	4. First Day with Sensei

After a couple of minutes several more of the students funneled in. However he didn't see Shizune. He was worried that he would never get the chance to say good bye. He sat in silence and waited, hoping that he'd see her before she started training under Tsunade.

After a couple of minutes there were a total of nine students in the classroom. The door slid open, Kenji was hopeful that it was Shizune. However it was just Sensei Yamiguchi, walking to the podium in the front of the classroom. He looked at the whole class and smiled, he looked proud at all of the students in the class.

"We will wait until the three Jonin that will be placed in charge of you will be here. Until then I have something important to say." He adjusted his Hitai-ate, "This never leaves you it is a symbol of your affiliation of Konoha. Even if you must remove it as a part of your mission, make sure that it stays with you and that you never lose it. That being said I'm very proud of you all, you have all placed a lot of effort into your training, well some of you maybe." He leered at one of the young men in the class. It was none other than the honorable son of the Third Hokage. "Asuma Sarutobi, you could take a lesson from your peers and work harder to be a good shinobi. I mean your test results are astounding, but show more discipline instead of being so laid back."

It was at that moment that the door slid open, Sensei turned to welcome the Jonin in. He immediately stopped when he saw that it was none other than lady Tsunade. She walked into the class and turned to all the students paying him no mind.

"Where is Kenji Waninoumi?" She asked with a leer.

Kenji raised his hand and yelled out, "Here Lady Tsunade!"

She smiled and looked up to him, "I told Shizune to run home and gather her stuff, but she wanted to say that she was glad to have you as a friend and she hopes to see you again. You be careful out there and don't make my apprentice upset by dying or anything ok? I may have to save your life one day, don't make me regret it."

"Yes milady, I'll keep that in mind."

Lady Tsunade turned and walked out the door as the three Jonin entered, one of which was Mendari. She looked at the class and saw that Kenji was there, she gave a playful smirk and stood against the wall waiting to get introduced.

"Ok now that they are here time to divide you up. Kento, since you had the highest scores you'll be placed with…" Time to Kenji seem to trail on as he sat and listened to Sensei Yamiguchi yell out names. Finally Sensei yelled out, "Kenji, since you had the second highest test scores and are part of the infiltration team you'll be placed with Mendari Sensei, along with Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi." Yamiguchi Sensei finished up.

Kenji looked at Asuma and Kurenai, he was a year older than they were, but they were skilled in their respective fields. Kurenai was second only to Kento, when it came to genjutsu, and Asuma was already very large and strong when it came to Taijutsu, or martial arts techniques. Kenji finally understood, they had divided them into groups based on their skills. Kenji was proficient in Ninjutsu, granted he was skilled in Taijutsu as well, but it wasn't his primary focus.

"Ok you three, come over here." Mendari Sensei stated with a look of intensity.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kenji stood and walked to her. When they got to in front of her they stood at attention at looked her in the eye. She walked up to them and looked them over and finally she stopped.

"Tomorrow, at dawn, meet me at the lake. Bring all of your ninja gear, all of it, and bring a lunch. Feel free to eat breakfast, by the time lunch comes around you would have already puked it up. Get a good night sleep and see you in the morning." With that she turned and left the class room.

The three of them stood there and discussed their strengths and weaknesses, they harbored no ill will toward each other. Asuma and Kurenai believed that since Kenji was passed, he must have proven his loyalty to Konoha somehow.

The next morning Kenji walked to the lake and met with Kurenai and Asuma. Kenji had been wearing his long sleeved black turtle neck as it was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned, he had his Hitai-ate on, and he decided that it would always be wrapped around his left bicep. He checked his kunai pouches, twenty-five shuriken should be enough.

They finally got to the lake and saw that Mendari Sensei was already waiting for them, she was sitting on a tree stump and she had a bunch of different kunai hanging from her waist. The three of them scratched their heads, Asuma clearly still half asleep. They Stopped and set their bags down by the stump and stood before her. She motioned for them to sit down and do some stretching while she spoke.

"This is a secondary examination of your skills, I will be honest it will be hard. If I feel your skills are not adequate enough for the rigors of being a shinobi, I can and will send you back to the academy. If I feel that they are bad enough I can, and will, have you dropped from the program entirely. Now I will tell you the truth, this is not just a team building exercise it is also a test of your planning and thinking ahead. I'm going to the middle of the lake, you must find a way to me, and you must get the red kunai off of my body by lunch time. If you can't you all fail and go back to the academy. If you get any other color, you fail. This is to represent the ability to find your target in a high stress situation. If you get the solid black kunai, you get dropped from the program, this represents that you have betrayed your team by attacking one of your own. You must come at me like you want to kill me, I will defend myself. Work together, use your strengths and I might pass you." Mendari Sensei concluded.

"Sensei, how are we supposed to get to when you are across the lake? We hadn't learned water walking yet." Asuma chimed in.

"Glad you asked Asuma. This test is also about your ability to adapt to situations outside your control. You can't get rid of the water, just like you can't necessarily get rid of the entire enemy force. Understand you three?"

With that she motioned for them to stand up and get ready on the shore line. She walked out across the surface of the water and stood on a little island that was out in the middle of the lake. She drew her short swords and watched them as they came up with a plan. She knew what was going through their heads. If they are to pass one is supposed to get the kunai, however, whose going to be the one to get it. She had high hopes for the three of them, but she had her own ideas.

"So how are we going to do this guys? What do you think Kurenai? Kenji you have any idea?" Asuma asked as he was pulling a kunai.

"Well I learned at a young age that I can hold my breath for a long time. However she's probably anticipating that. Remember to use your strengths, Asuma you're a powerful swimmer. Kurenai do you think you can make an illusion that we are running across the surface of the water?" Kenji asked.

"I can try. You're going to try going under the water are you?"

"That's a good plan Kenji and with this water you have a clear advantage with your water clone. Use that and all Kurenai has to do is make an illusion over where I'm swimming." Asuma said with confidence.

"Okay let's do this." Kenji said turning toward Mendari Sensei.

Kurenai raised her hands and made a quick series of hand motions. As the illusion started Asuma and Kenji dived in the water. Kenji swam as fast as he could and Asuma was hot on his tail. Mendari smiled, _predictable, but good strategy. They are using their strengths like I said. Kenji will strike from under the water and Asuma from on top. They are doing well. _It happened exactly as she thought. Kenji leapt from the water, right as Asuma climbed out and started swinging. She blocked the attack from Kenji and Asuma with ease. Too easy she thought. She struck Kenji in the chest with one of her swords, and it disappeared with a splash of water. _A water clone, he's getting better at those. _She thought to herself.

The real Kenji leapt out from the other side of the island and sprinted toward her. "Now Asuma!"

At that moment the real Asuma jumped from the water with Kurenai in his back. The Asuma that Mendari was fighting suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke as she hit in in the back of the head. Asuma got Mendari Sensei into a full nelson while Kenji did a series of hand signs in her face.

"Water Bullet Jutsu!" Kenji yelled, as five balls of water shot from his mouth and struck Mendari Sensei.

As he did the body disappeared from Asuma's arms. Kurenai looked dumbfounded as well. _A Genjutsu, she's playing with us. There isn't much place for her to hide on this tiny island. The Main land, she never left the rock, we've been fighting an illusion. _"Release!" Kenji yelled as Kurenai caught on as well, and soon after Asuma. They looked back across the water and saw her sitting on the rock waving at them.

"First lesson, Genjutsu, I'll leave Kurenai to explain." Sensei stated as they made it back across the water.

"Genjutsu is mental warfare, a shinobi must always be ready to recognize when they are trapped in one. Some are easy to notice, like mine." Kurenai stated.

"While others are harder. Second lesson, Taijutsu. I'll let Asuma explain that one."

"Taijutsu is hand to hand combat. Mostly involving punches and kicks, however sometimes involving weapons." Asuma explained.

"Very good Asuma, and Kenji explain Ninjutsu. Kenji?" She said puzzled as he was no longer sitting in front of her.

"Ninjutsu is mastering the elemental forces within us all, how we use our chakra and manipulate it in to physical reality!" He said kicking her off the rock from behind and hitting her with another water bullet attack.

"Kenji! What are you doing?!" Asuma and Kurenai yelled in shock.

"The game is still on. A ninja must be ready for all forms of deception, even if they don't involve jutsu's. A lesson plan is a perfect opportunity to disguise the real motive." He points at where he just attacked. Mendari Sensei was no longer there. A shadow clone was sitting there the entire time.

At that moment Asuma felt himself held on the ground by mud entangling him. He looked around and Kurenai was already springing into action. She started cutting at the mud with her kunai. She looked at Kenji and saw that he was tearing mud off from his limbs with sharp teeth and claws. As soon as they were free they looked around for the original Mendari. They saw her hiding up in a tree, watching them. The moment they caught her gaze she smiled. _ They are doing quite well. If they haven't gotten the kunai by lunch she'll go ahead and let them try again. _

She wasn't sure when she lost track, maybe it was the moment she used her binding roots jutsu, or maybe it was when she dived into the water from the tree, she wasn't sure. He had her in his arms, Kenji had been disguised himself as a log, but it wasn't some weird form of substitution jutsu. Just what was it that had happened? He had disappeared from her view the moment she locked eyes with him. That's it, on the fly he's learned how to do his family's genjutsu. It was visual based, those eyes, those reptilian eyes, they were similar to the legendary Sanin Orochimaru. That wasn't important now, what was important was that Asuma was standing smug, holding the red kunai, along with Kurenai as Kenji was releasing her from his grip. She looked up into the sky and saw that the sun had just reached noon.

"Congratulations you three. You deserve it. Kenji a word." She said walking over to the edge of the water. Kenji followed her over and stood listening. "Where and how did you learn to do that genjutsu?"

"I was reading in a book about the second shinobi war. There was a warrior from Kirigakure that used it against many from other villages. I learned that I am from the same clan as him, so I thought that maybe I could try. I practiced on animals in the woods and fish in the streams until I got it to where they would come to me. It's part of my family's bloodline techniques isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure that it is Kenji. When you are ready we will give you the full scroll of your family's techniques and you can learn them all from there." Mendari Sensei said.

"Yes sensei. I just wish I knew more Jutsu." Kenji said.

"Well, I'll go get some scrolls you can learn from, for the next week it's going to be training for all three of you. I need you ready for infiltration missions. Plus, you all have to find a weapon that you like. Besides kunai and shuriken. A real weapon in case you come to true conflict." She smiled and bowed her head. "This war is probably going to last a while, I want you all to be ready for the long hall. After lunch we go to the training area. You'll all be training until you have to crawl home."

"Yes sensei!" the three of them shouted, Asuma was already devouring his food.

Soon the four of them sat and had lunch together, they laughed and joked about childhood antics. Mendari thought it would be a good time to get the team dossier done up.

"So I'm going to ask you some questions and writing down your answers if you don't mind. I just have to get team dossiers made."

"Yes sensei!" They continued eating.

She pulled out some papers, they had each of their pictures from when they first joined the academy on them and a little graph of their particular skill set. She did some hand signs over the papers and the pictures changed to them to pictures of their current faces. She looked at the skill graphs and realized that they were also from when they first joined the academy. She changed them to what she felt accurately defined their current abilities.

"Okay first question, what are your names?"

"Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma stated.

"Honorable son" She chuckled she knew that would irritated him.

"Yea, Yea." Asuma grumbled.

"Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai stated

"Genjutsu specialist, am I correct?"

"Yes Sensei." Kurenai said before sipping from her water bottle.

"Kenji Waninoumi." Kenji said while taking a bite out of some of his grilled fish.

"Ok next question. Your dreams?"

"To get out from under my father's shadow and become my own shinobi." Asuma said with a grumble.

"I want to eventually to train my own pupils as you are training us now Sensei." Kurenai stated.

"To become a great shinobi and prove that I belong here in Konoha." Kenji stated with vigor.

"People have been making you feel like you don't belong haven't they. Well that headband shows that you are a shinobi of Konoha, don't forget that." Sensei stated before she continued writing the information down. "Next question. Hobbies?"

"Relaxing in the sun." Asuma said reclining back.

"Training further in Genjutsu" Kurenai said.

"Fishing." Kenji said with a smile.

After asking a few more questions and jotting down notes she stood up. Lunch was almost over and she decided to make a trip into town to get some water jutsu scrolls to train Kenji. She waved at the three of them and reminded them to meet her again at the training area. She walked toward the village archive and left them to talk amongst themselves as they made their way to the training area.

"So Kenji, people really treat you bad because you look different or because your family is from an enemy village? That sucks, well you seem to be alright, not to mention you also came up with some really good ideas on today's exercise. You are alright in our book, isn't he Kurenai?"

"Yea he seems to be Asuma."

Kenji smiled, but didn't believe him. People used to say that stuff to him before. They usually just found out stuff about him and used it to make fun of him. That's why he didn't mention where his favorite spot was to fish. People have shown up just to beat him up when he's gone just to go fishing. He doesn't get close to much of anyone anymore, except Shizune. It would take time, but maybe Asuma and Kurenai will grow on him as well.

They kept walking a while and chatted they marveled at the beauty of their fair village, which looked almost untouched by the war so far. They discussed their training styles and what they learned best. When they made it to the entrance to the training area, Mendari Sensei was already waiting for them. She smiled at their arrival, she had on her back a giant bag and in her arms were a couple more.

"Weapon's for you to select from. When we reach our particular training site I'll lay them all out for us and you three take your pick." She said as if reading their minds.

She walked with them a while, after handing both Asuma and Kenji a bag. Kurenai laughed at the boys struggling to carry the massive bags. Kenji and Asuma grumbled, they took it as training and pushed hard until they got to the training site. When they finally got to the site Mendari Sensei laid out all the weapons. They all made Kurenai uncomfortable.

"Sensei, I feel safer with my Kunai and my genjutsu. If that is alright?" Kurenai stated.

"That's alright Kurenai. Your genjutsu allows you to use kunai in effective ways. You two however, your particular styles it would be better if you used a weapon of some kind. One that amplifies your natural gifts. Pick one, go ahead and then we will begin training."

Asuma looked over all the weapons and grabbed two trench knives. Mendari Sensei explained that they were good for close range fighters like himself and maybe one day he could get a pair that amplified his chakra when he used them. Kenji grabbed a blade but noticed it had a long chain attached to it. She once again explained that it was a Kyoketsu shoge, a wonderful weapon for mid-range specialists like himself. The blade could slash at a distance, or he could use it to trip people, disarm them. A very versatile weapon for a very versatile shinobi. She laughed as they practiced and messed up their technique.

"Now the training begins. Be at the ready, you are going to be crawling home tonight." She laughed melodically.

Kenji grabbed the scrolls as she handed them to him. He read the hand signs and practiced the stances. Focused his chakra and channeled it into each technique. Meanwhile Kurenai was practicing her Genjutsu on Mendari Sensei, while Asuma was sparring some shadow clones.

"Concealing Mist Jutsu!" Kenji yelled as he pulled water from a nearby pond and made a mist. It only covered about ten feet around him, but it was good for a start.

Mendari Sensei was clearly surprised that he even got that far. She could tell that he had a deep chakra well, but she didn't realize that it was that deep. He also seemed to keep trying to get it to fill a larger area. He pushed hard and hard, he knew that Shizune was training under one of the legendary Sanin and would eventually surpass him. He had to show that his training wouldn't be wasted.

They trained like that for hours. Pushing their physical bodies to the max, practicing their jutsu's and over all improving after just one day of training. It was dusk by the time Mendari Sensei raised her hand. She called them over to her to get an assessment of the training for the day.

"So give me three things that were good and three things that were bad about today's training."

Kenji was the first to speak, "I like that we were able to focus on our particular talents, however next time maybe we should spar against each other so we have an assessment of where we are at against an actual opponent."

"A very grown up response Kenji, I'll take it into consideration." Mendari Sensei asked.

Kurenai responded with a simple, "He took what I was going to say."

Asuma looked around for a moment. "Sensei, I'd like to be able to practice my own jutsu, maybe learn how to do others? As for what was good, you encouraged us to keep pushing ourselves and trying harder."

"I will never not push you guys to go that extra mile, push that extra length, carry just that extra five pounds. Eventually it is my hope that my students can and will surpass me. I believe that this group can do that. Okay you three, Ichiraku ramen on me, then off to bed we got more training in the morning."

"Yes Sensei!" The three of them yelled before gathering up the bags for her and started carrying them.

_Those two boys have the strength to carry the bags, after I saw them nearly falling down? They have amazing recuperative abilities, I'll have to take that into account from now on. _ Mendari thought to herself while walking with them carrying a couple of the bags. She realized that things would only get harder for them as they would become shinobi.

Once they got to Ichiraku ramen they set the bags down and sat at a stool. Teuchi was still working the restaurant and smiled as they entered. "What will you all be having?"

"Just four specials thanks, long day of training for these three."

"Well a bowl of my ramen will surely pick them right up." Mister Teuchi said with a smile.

They ate their ramen in silence, thinking of what tomorrows training is going to be like. As they continued eating, Mendari watched them, clearly done eating herself. She told them to go ahead and finish eating, she had to go turn in all the weapons back to the training store room. They got to keep the weapons that they were proficient in, so it wasn't a big deal. She rushed off with all the bags and left them to their own devices. They finished eating and left the ramen shop.


	5. Threat against the Hokage

"Well I guess it's time for bed, goodnight Kenji." Kurenai said.

Asuma and Kurenai walked together to their respective homes. They left Kenji in the street by himself. He turned and started walking to his small apartment. The road was surprisingly quiet, as he turned down an alley way that is normally well lit at this time of night, he noticed that it was dark. Something wasn't right, as he began looking all around the alley. Finally he saw the flash of a Hitai-ate. It was of the Village Hidden in the Sand, otherwise known as Sunagakure, an enemy shinobi!

Kenji deftly dodged a kunai as the shinobi threw it. Kenji then pulled out his Kyoketsu shoge and prepared for the attack.

"Too bad you saw me kid, I was going to leave you alone. My real target is the Hokage, but it looks like I have to deal with some little whelp before that." The enemy shinobi said throwing more kunai.

Kenji dodged them all and followed up by doing a couple of quick hand signs. Soon water was being pulled from the nearby canal and surrounding him.

"Concealing mist Jutsu!" Kenji whispered, soon he was shrouded in a thick mist.

"So you are actually a Mist Village Shinobi? Why would they send a kid here oh well, you are in my way and I'm going to end this! Silent Wind Force Jutsu!" The enemy shinobi shouted.

Soon the mist was blown away and Kenji was looking very scared. The enemy shinobi dropped down and rushed him. Stabbing Kenji in the chest with a large curved blade. The enemy shinobi snickered and cleaved through Kenji. As he turned and looked Kenji's body turned to water and splashed to the ground. _A water clone, a kid this age can use a water clone?! _The shinobi thought, _but then where's the real one?_

He looked all around but couldn't see him, a barrel, a wall, a couple of bushes and the drop off into the canal. _Were those bushes always there? _ That moment of thought was the last thing that enemy shinobi saw before the bladed end of a Kyoketsu shoge wrapped around his face and the blade pierced into his skull. He fell to the ground and bled out and died. Kenji reappeared from the one of the bushes and pulled his weapon from the shinobi, then he took off running to the Hokage's office. _Not a second to lose I must tell someone that the village is under attack. _Kenji thought as he rushed off, carrying the body of the shinobi he had defeated as proof.

When he got to the office he was stopped by two, very angry looking Jonin. "What are you doing out and about at this hour kid? Wait what you have on your back?"

"This is an enemy Shinobi that attacked me in the streets. He said his mission was to kill the Hokage, so I felt it was my shinobi duty to stop him. However, I feel that there may be more in village and thought I should warn someone that there is danger in the village." Kenji said panting.

"So where is the person that helped you kid?"

"I didn't have help." Kenji said shifting his eyes between the two of them.

"Wow! Okay kid we will take care of the rest, you get on home and we will let the Hokage know as soon as possible."

Kenji growled and lashed out at the two Jonin. _That was two easy, these two aren't guards and they aren't Jonin, they were just the other enemy target in disguise. _As he lashed out the two Jonin transformed into two sand shinobi, a little older then Kenji.

"So you killed our partner, too bad our sensei is on his way up to kill your Hokage now. So tell us how did you know we weren't Jonin in your village?"

"You called me kid, everybody knows who I am in this village." Kenji stepped further into the light showing off his crocodile like skin and crocodile eyes.

"What are you?" They both stammered.

"Your worst nightmare." Kenji snapped his hands up, "Water Clone Jutsu!"

Soon water was pulled from the ponds on the grounds, usually used for fire emergencies, but it served his purpose for now. Now he and his clone both moved their hands in rhythm and both shouted out.

"Concealing Mist Jutsu!"

The two enemy started looking around for Kenji. Kenji's Kyoketsu Shoge darting in and out of the mist, making strikes at the two of them. They deftly dodged and avoided the attacks. The Hokage looked out his window because he heard the commotion. He saw that two shinobi were being attacked from mist.

He called for the two Jonin guarding his room to go check it out. They both immediately yelled out that they were busy with an intruder. The Hokage climbed out of bed and put on his battle gear and jumped out of the window to the ground where the fighting was happening. He noticed that these were two Sand ninja Genin. _Then who's fighting them? Must be one of our own, whoever he is he's certainty skilled. _He thought as he rushed over, throwing a couple of kunai as it pierced their backs. They fell over in a slump and the mist dissipated.

It was then that he saw Kenji, standing there sweating holding his weapon like he was on the defensive. When he saw the Hokage he immediately dropped his weapon, but kept his eyes on him. Kenji wasn't sure if this really was the Hokage or not.

"Calm down Kenji. It's me the Hokage! You understand." The Hokage yelled, figuring that these two used a transformation jutsu to disguise themselves. He could tell that they got some good strikes on Kenji as there were some Kunai sticking out of his skin.

"If it's really you Lord Hokage. What Technique did I use to graduate to Genin?" Kenji hoped that the Hokage would remember.

"You surprised the entire room. You used the C-class water clone technique, when most of your class could only perform the E-class shadow clone. I was shocked, but pleasantly. Now let's get you to the hospital to check on those injuries." The Hokage said walking over to Kenji.

Kenji had dropped to his knees pulling kunai out of his hard skin, some had actually managed to puncture the hide. He was bleeding, not a lot, but actually bleeding. He looked up and saw that Mendari was already there dragging behind her three others as prisoners. She turned and saw Kenji being picked up by a Jonin.

"Where are you taking my pupil?" Mendari asked.

"Oh he is your pupil Mendari, he was wounded fighting off some of the assailants we were just about to take him to the hospital. By all means you take him there, we will take these three to the jail."

They handed Kenji over to Mendari, who to their surprise set him down. Kenji stood up, still bleeding and walked with her to the hospital. She was testing his stamina, to keep going even if wounded. She would be there to carry him if he fell, but she wanted to know how far he could push himself.

The Hokage looked to one of the Jonin and nodded as they dragged the prisoners to the detention facility. _That boy deserves something for his contribution to this village, but I need to see more before I'm thoroughly convinced to give it to him. Tonight was a good start, that boy will do us proud. _He thought quietly to himself before going back upstairs and going to bed.

Mendari walked him a while, grabbing his arm every time he stumbled. Kenji would quickly pull away and begin to walk on his own again. He felt to rely on himself until he no longer could. She saw that one of his wounds was worse than originally thought. It had pierced between sections of his scales. He suddenly fell over and was unconscious, right in front of the entrance to the hospital. She bent down and picked him up throwing him over her shoulder, she carried him into the hospital.

The hospital staff quickly brought him to a room, they discussed things with Mendari. She informed them of what happened and they informed her that they do whatever it took to help him. Once they got to the room, they checked the injuries, most were superficial, but the one that got through the plates of his abdomen was bad. The kunai was laced with a poison, probably meant for the Hokage, but this boy took the brunt of it.

After several hours of work, and with some help from the Nara clan's book on poisons and antidotes, Kenji was recovering. Asuma, Kurenai and Mendari would periodically check on him. The second day he finally awoke from unconsciousness and was up, his head hung down low. He heard a knock on his door and he told them to come in.

"I didn't know if you'd want to see me, I mean I have been kind of rude to you in the past. Listen my parents don't know I'm here, they still think you are trying to get close to the Hokage. I think you were just defending him. Don't get me wrong you are still my rival, but I'd also like to consider you a friend?" Kento said as he came in and sat in the chair.

"I never even saw you here Kento, In fact I haven't had any visitors today." Kenji said with a big smile.

Kento got up, shook Kenji's hand and left the room. As he was leaving Mendari was coming in. She smiled and handed Kenji some papers. He was getting discharged now that we was awake. He would and the rest of squad twelve would start actual missions tomorrow, it was time to take off the kid gloves. Kenji nodded in understanding, then bowed his head.

"What's the matter Kenji?" Sensei asked.

"Just the one person I had hoped to see, the one person that I really wanted to see while I was in here didn't come. She's probably on the front lines with Lady Tsunade though." Kenji said with a frown.

"Shizune is busy training under Lady Tsunade, that's true, but they were sent a report of the attack on the Hokage. You were mentioned in that report, Shizune will know that you are doing alright.

"Yes Sensei." Kenji said before starting to fill out discharge papers.

Kenji grabbed his gear and got completely dressed. While he was slipping on his shoes and he looked at his Hitai-ate. The wrapping was now a black in color instead of blue, and it was slightly shorter. He looked at Mendari and she explained that the original band was shredded during the attack. They got it fixed up with one that would fit easier on his bicep, in the way he preferred. He nodded as he put it on and stood up and walked out the door with Sensei.

As he was leaving the hospital the Hokage was there, he was holding something in his hand. He called sensei over and began to talk with her and handed it to her. She nodded and walked back over to Kenji. She put the little tube on her back and continued walking back to his home. She dropped him off and reminded him to be at the academy, to receive their missions, early in the morning. He smiled and waved as he entered his house.

The next morning he got to the academy and saw Asuma and Kurenai waiting for him. He waved and they waved back. They opened the door and saw that Mendari was already waiting. She smiled at the group as they entered. The Hokage and sensei Yamiguchi were sitting at the table, along with a couple of other older people that Kenji barely recognized. They were respected elders in the village, well for the most part, they were in high belief that Kenji was going to defect to the Mist Village. That's why all through his academy days he had to go to the special interrogation division every month. He looked at them with a big smile on his face, making sure to show off his Hitai-ate. All they could do was glare, he was happy with that.

"Mendari, you and squad twelve will be doing missions in the village, primarily fortifying our defenses against attack. When your pupils are more capable we will be sending them on harder missions, but for now D-class and the occasional C-class. Is that understood?" Yamiguchi says handing them their next mission. "Your first mission is to find and locate Tomoro, lady Tende's lost cat. Bring him back to her safely and then we will discuss your next mission."

They went to the area that they last saw the cat. Kenji laid in the water watching for the cat. Asuma was in the trees and Kurenai moved along the ground. Sensei Mendari was directing their movements. Kenji moved forward a little bit and the cat came to the water and began drinking. As Kenji moved forward the cat looked up and locked eyes with Kenji. Kenji used this moment to grab the cat. It began ferociously attacking his face and arms.

They all met up while Kenji held the cat. Sensei Mendari took the cat from him and it calmed right down. Apparently it thought that Kenji was not good to be around. Everyone laughed, but congratulated on him catching the cat. They took the cat back and got their next mission immediately afterward. The Hokage was putting them through the ropes before placing them on difficult missions.


	6. First Real Mission

After a while Sensei Mendari came and got the group for another mission. They went up to the Hokage's office. The Hokage was impressed the missions have been so successful, but then again this was his favorite team. "Your first real mission is to patrol the walls for the next couple of nights, take it as time to continue training. After the attempted attack on the Hokage, we want to double security and as most of our Jonin and Chunin are out fighting the war, we figure its best to have the Genin teams handle these missions."

"Understood." Mendari states before leading the team out of the office.

"Sensei, what should we do during the day? I mean sure we will be sleeping part of it, but I'm pretty sure that we won't be all day." Kenji asked as they got outside.

"I'm going to teach you further chakra control. You will get better control of it by the end of the week, believe me." She let loose a little smirk. She led them to where their guard duty location was going to be. There was a large tree just outside the entrance to the stairs leading up. It must have been as tall as the wall itself, like sixty feet tall and big enough around that the three of them could run up one side without bumping into each other.

"The first thing I'm going to have you guys do is practice running up trees." She smiled as she demonstrated by placing a foot on the tree and began walking up the tree. "It takes a precise amount of chakra control to be able to do this. You have to be able to push the chakra to the bottoms of your feet, the hardest place for it to reach, then plant your feet onto the tree. I don't expect you to get it first try. Every day you will practice for three hours. Use a kunai to mark how high you get up the tree, I will not accept anything other than improvement understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" The three shouted, pulling kunai from their satchels.

She went into the tower on the wall and let them begin their training. The three of them started by focusing their chakra, gathering it inside of them and pushing it down their bodies. They soon began running up the tree as far and as fast as they could. First down was Asuma, total height of six feet. Next was Kurenai, total height six and a half feet. Kenji ran as hard and as fast as he could, total height was five and three quarter's feet. Kenji was irritated that he couldn't go as high as the other two. However he kept trying, they pushed themselves for the next couple of hours.

After they had been training a while Mendari came walking out from the tower looking for the three of them. She heard a sound coming from up in the tree. She looked up the tree and saw the three of them half way up the tree sitting on branches. _They are improving at an alarming rate. They are going to be outstanding shinobi. _ She thought to herself as they climbed down to her and walked into the tower to start their night of guard duty.

They got their briefing and went to their respective positions. Asuma was watching to the east, Kurenai to the west, and Kenji to the south. Mendari would walk between them and check on them. After several minutes Asuma shouted out. He saw someone coming to the front gate. It was a group of people, about four. One of which appeared to be severely wounded. They flashed a display of fire of to the guards, showing the symbol of the leaf village, signifying that they were part of the leaf. He saw one of them had bright white hair, was wearing the vest that signified that he was at least a Chunin. The only thing that bothered Kenji about that was that the person wearing the vest looked younger than he was.

"That is Kakashi Hatake, a prodigy in our village. Just remember that even though he is younger than you, he out ranks you. Don't worry when I feel that you are ready to take the Chunin exam you'll get there as well." Mendari said with a somber attitude.

_As great as these three are they haven't been showing much leadership potential yet. I'll just have to see. Asuma is too wrapped up in distinguishing himself from his father, however is also the closest to taking a leadership role. Kurenai is close I need to evaluate her more. Kenji is a strong fighter and can come up with a plan on the fly. He'll make a great Chunin someday, if he could just start trusting people more. _ She thought to herself watching the group enter the gate.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They would often switch places so they wouldn't get bored looking at the same landscape over and over. Eventually morning came and their replacements showed up. Mendari gave the briefing of the events that transpired and the rest of team twelve packed up their gear and went to go get some breakfast.

They walked over to Ichiraku ramen and ordered their meals, sat down, and ate quietly. They were obviously tired from the night before. As they were eating Mendari came in to the restaurant and ate with them. She laughed at how tired they looked and reminded them that they had to do it again tonight. They all sighed and finished their meals in a hurry and ran back to their homes so they could get more sleep, knowing full well that before their shift started that Sensei was going to have them do some more training.

As Kenji was passing by where he had fought that enemy shinobi of the sand he couldn't help but feel a sense of grief. He realized that the shinobi was only slightly older than him, twelve to thirteen at most. He had given his life to follow his village's mission, Kenji was full of admiration. He bowed down and prayed over the spot where the shinobi died, not even knowing his name he prayed quietly. Soon Kenji would be going on missions similar to this, with any hope Kenji wouldn't be killed, but if he were at least people would know that he died for Konoha.

Kenji stood up and finished getting home and closed his door drifting off to sleep. He had dreams of fighting unknown enemies, faceless as they were. When he awoke he was covered in sweat. He still had several hours before he even had to meet anyone at the tower for guard duty. He decided to grab some of those water jutsu scrolls and go by the stream and practice them. He made his way to the stream and saw that Mendari was there sitting on his favorite rock. She saw him approaching and smiled at him.

"About time you showed up, let's get to training." She said while getting in a ready stance.

"Are Asuma and Kurenai training too? Where are they?" Kenji asked slightly confused at the situation.

"No they are still asleep." She said watching him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well shouldn't we wait for them to get here? It isn't fair for me to get special training while they are asleep." He said with defiance.

"I'm doing this extra training for you because, unlike Asuma where there are loads of people with affinity with fire and wind elements, and unlike Kurenai where there are families who specialize with Genjutsu, you are one of a very few who's water jutsu specialty is designed around a very special skill set. You have some idea of the concealing mist technique, but we are going to improve on it. We will also train you to use the water prison technique. You are going to want to use your water clone when you use your water prison, because your physical body will have to hold the jutsu while your clone fights for you, or vice versa. I'm going to help you to trust other people as well and learn that it's ok to put your faith in other people."

"If people don't trust me, why should I trust them?" He asked dropping his pack off to the side. "And just what is this very special skill set?"

"You will come to find that a lot of people only do not trust you because they fear the unknown. As for your skill set, you are going to be Konoha's master of the hidden killing art. Striking from unseen locations and from your camouflage genjutsu. You will be quite handy during this war, which was why I was happy to see you go for a weapon that gives you such versatility and reach. Now come on come to the water's edge and we will begin, for the next hour will be devoted to this training."

"Yes Sensei!" Kenji yelled running to the water's edge.

_I don't have the heart to tell him that I am the ANBU agent that captured his mother. I don't know how he would react. Even more so if he knew about the relationship that I had with his mother. Oh well focus on the training, maybe when he becomes Chunin I'll tell him the truth._

They trained for about an hour and decided it was time to go meet up with Asuma and Kurenai. When they got there they saw that Kurenai and Asuma were waiting for them. They had looked worried and soon Mendari saw why. The medical corps were carrying out the day time guard. Sensei went over to find out what had happened. They had been attacked, luckily they defeated and drove off the attackers, albeit not without sustaining injury themselves. It soon donned on Kenji that it could have been them if they were put on days instead of nights.

Kenji watched as they carried off the injured and looked to Mendari for guidance. She looked at Kenji and the others with ease. She told them to practice their climbing and when she got back they would start their shift. She then took off and they looked at each other slightly confused but went to training.

When Mendari made it back to the tower she looked around for them again this time searching thirty feet up in the tree. _Nope where were they this time? She continued to look, she saw three little shadows moving across a branch and into the tower, from the top of the tree. They had already mastered the ability to control chakra to that level. She'd have to start them on something harder tomorrow. Maybe water walking? No there isn't a body of water close to their duty area. Maybe just some Taijutsu training, maybe sparring with their weapon of choice? That sounds like a plan. _She thought to herself and called for them.


	7. Unwarranted Aggression

They came running down to discuss the mission for tonight. As it turned out Mendari had gone to the Hokage to discuss the details of the mission. They both agreed to step up the stations security. They will now have two teams stationed at the same point. Soon after she told them this the second team showed up. It was squad nine, Kento's squad. They shook hands with everyone and Kento and Kenji smiled at each other briefly that was until Kenji realized that Kento's squad leader was his father. Kento got a smack on the hand for shaking Kenji's hand.

"We do not shake hands with the enemy. Now we do not have any proof that he is a spy, but we will be watching your pupil all night Mendari. If he does anything suspicious I reserve the right to detain him."

"Amakeru Tsaidashi. First of all, you will not threaten my pupil. Secondly, you are only here because the Hokage and I believe that having two squads per check point is a good idea. Thirdly, I reserve the right to, if my pupil does anything suspicious, to take him in myself, you will not touch him, or any of my other pupils you understand?"

"Understood Mendari, but I will have to report it." Amakeru said going up the tower with his squad and getting into their positions.

"Okay you three we will be guarding the base, while they are guarding the top. We are to call out to each other every hour to let them know nothing has changed, or, heaven forbid, we are attacked, understood?" She said to the three of them.

"Yes Sensei!" They shouted before heading around to their section.

The first couple of hours went by uneventful. However about midnight Kurenai signaled to the others she saw some movement. They kept their eyes open and ears focused. Kenji was smelling the air and thought he smelled something out of place. The moment he caught the odor he heard Asuma scream for help.

They rushed to his position and found that he was being held down by a large man. Asuma had apparently done some damage to him, however was, in the end no match for the man. Behind him were standing two other shinobi. Mendari called out to Amakeru's squad to inform him of the attack. She hoped that they would be here in time. These three were one Jonin and two Chunin of the Mist Village and she prayed that it was dark enough for them not to see Kenji's appearance.

"I suggest you let go of my pupil, before I have to get rough with you." Mendari said leering at the three combatants.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots. If you are so worried about your pupil, come do something about it."

She threw a few kunai and directed Kurenai and Kenji to wait until back up arrived. Her kunai glanced off his large sword. She used the opening in his block to perform her hand signs calling on the roots to move and shift, entangling the large man. He soon released Asuma, which Mendari immediately then directed the three of them to fight one of the Chunin. At that moment Amakeru's squad showed up and started fighting the other Chunin, while Amakeru fought against the Jonin with Mendari.

Asuma looked around in the dark and listened, hearing a stream not that far away. He motioned to Kurenai and Kenji to follow him. The Chunin followed them to the stream and laughed at Asuma.

"You are a foolish child, why would you lead a mist shinobi to a body of water? My Jutsu's involve using water, I am empowered by it."

"It is customary for two shinobi to give their names before they fight. My name is Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi. This is Kurenai Yuhi and Kenji Waninoumi. They are my partner's"

"Waninoumi? That is a clan in our village you dolt, although there isn't much left. Anyway I am Dendo, Dendo Marishi. Now can we get on with this fight?"

"After you." Asuma said motioning for Kenji and Kurenai to get ready.

The Chunin leapt and attacked them doing a quick series of hand signs. Suddenly the river roared to life and took the shape of a large dragon. It rushed at them and covered the entire area with water. The moment the attack subsided, Dendo looked around and saw that they were still standing there, but how? Then he realized, they were just water clones, disguised with transformation jutsu's. The real ones were dropping from the trees as the attack subsided. At that moment Kenji moved his hands rapidly and called forth the concealing mist Jutsu. As soon as he finished he made a water clone, as Kurenai started a series of hand signs. The Chunin watched her and soon fell into their trap, pulled into a Genjutsu.

What was Dendo seeing, none of them were really sure, but he was moving and attacking. They waited for the perfect moment to strike, but as soon as they were almost ready, he came free. He released the Genjutsu, and was moving into the mist. Kenji was waiting with his water clone standing in the water, he then heard the Chunin enter the water. Kenji grabbed onto him from under the water and rotated as fast as he could. Shredding up the leg and pulling the Chunin under the water. When the Chunin reoriented himself he saw Kenji's face, he saw the eyes of the predator. This boy really was a Waninoumi, and as that last thought went through his brain Kenji pushed hard on his chest causing him to take a deep breath in. The moment he did he filled his lungs with water.

Asuma pulled the man, coughing, from the water and hit him hard on the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious. Squad twelve moved on to assist with squad nine on the other Chunin. By the time they got there squad nine had already subdued their target. They turned their attention to helping their senseis. They rushed back to the where their senseis were and saw that they two had subdued their target.

"Good job you six. Let's call ANBU black ops to come get these three for interrogation." Mendari said, sending a flare to inform ANBU where to go.

"Yea, I was surprised that your group was capable of taking on that Chunin. Then again maybe it was all a ploy to make your spy look good. This will be going in my report Mendari, I suggest you get him ready for his arrest." Amakeru said looking at Kenji.

Suddenly Mendari decked Amakeru, right across the face. She glared at him and held him up before he could fall. "Don't you even dare! He has done nothing to receive such mistrust. Yet you would try to ruin him, you are scum Amakeru! If I ever hear that you bad mouth my pupil again without good reason to, I will make sure that you have no chance as a shinobi ever again understand?"

"Why you… You dare hit the head of the Tsaidashi clan? The Hokage will here of this I swear it." Amakeru said spitting at Mendari.

"Go ahead and tell him. I will say that I was defending my pupil from a threat. These Genin I think will back me up. What about it guys?" Mendari said looking at Asuma and Kurenai.

"I will defend Kenji until the day I die, he really helped against that Chunin. Not to mention he helped save my old man." Asuma said putting a hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"He is our squad mate and he has done nothing wrong, so back off, with all due respect Sensei Amakeru." Kurenai said with a bow before putting her hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"Yes father, Kenji has done nothing wrong and even immediately came to our aid when he was done with their fight. He is a true Shinobi of Konoha, even if he is just a big brute of an animal." Kento stated.

"My own son. Don't you worry Kento you'll get a lesson when we get home. A lesson you won't soon forget. As for you Mendari, I leave him to you then, just make sure he understands he walks on eggshells." Sensei Amakeru said before moving back to their guard station.

At that moment ANBU black ops dropped in, their animal like masks standing out in the black of night. They grabbed the three prisoners and bowed to Mendari and took off. One stayed behind to question Mendari about the incident, they seemed almost friendly with each other, and it was all very weird to Asuma, Kurenai, and Kenji. He turned to the three of them and nodded before heading off.

Mendari decided to take squad twelve back to the tower to finish the rest of their shift. The rest of the night went uneventful, as they had no worry of future attack for the time. Once their shift was up Mendari debriefed the next shift. As they were leaving, Mendari called over to Kenji.

"Kenji come here a minute." She called out as the other two kept walking.

"Yes Sensei!" Kenji turning and running over.

"Shift starts at eight tonight. You will meet the others in front of the tower at seven. However, at four, you will meet me at the stream side for more training, understood?" She said while they walked under the trees.

"Understood sensei." Kenji said before running off to his house to get some good sleep before the next job.

Kenji made his way home, after of course getting some breakfast, and decided on taking a shower first. He climbed into the shower and rubbed at his aching muscles. He had pushed himself hard the other night and deserved to relax for a while. After his shower he put his feet on the edge of his bed and started doing push-ups, he had to train further, get stronger, he had to be the best shinobi that he could be.

He had woken up and noticed that he had only got four hours asleep. He had two hours before meeting Sensei at the stream. He decided to go fishing for a while, and at that he packed up his gear. He made his way through the city streets, all the while he felt like he was being followed. He kept going, hiding the fact that he knew he was. He soon rounded the bend and walked down the trail to his fishing spot. When he had gotten there he heard a voice behind him shout out.

"Hey spy, why don't you get out of Konoha? We all know you are the one responsible for the Kirigakure attacking us last night, and every night that they attack us. So get out before we have to get really rough with you." As Kenji turned he saw that it was Saijuro, the leader of the boys that caused him so much grief growing up at the academy.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? Out of all people that treat me like crap, you are the worst." Kenji said setting his tackle box and fishing pole down.

It was true, Saijuro seemed to have a special hatred to Kenji. This was partially because Saijuro's parents died during a skirmish with the Kirigakure. Ever since then he's always hated them and despised anything from that village.

"All you mist people are scum, and deserve nothing less than torture and finally death." Saijuro said throwing a rock at Kenji, but this time instead of hitting Kenji, Kenji had caught it in his hand.

Kenji would like to have thrown it at him. It would serve him right, but Kenji thought about it. Things would only escalate, and people would take Saijuro's side, after all Kenji is hated in Konoha by most people. They would quickly blame him from not being of this village. So he just threw the stone into the stream and started to walk away. However Saijuro wouldn't let him and shoved him to the ground.

Kenji sat there glaring at Saijuro, but did nothing. The three boys pounded on Kenji, but what they forgot is his scale pattern was not just for show. After a few solid hits they were screaming in agony. Their knuckles were flayed open from the scales. At that moment a citizen of Konoha had come around the corner and saw the boys screaming in agony and Kenji just sitting there barely bruised. He ran down the alley screaming that Kenji had attacked the two boys.

Kenji lost sight of him, which made Kenji feel true fear. What would they do to him for this? Send him back to the academy? Arrest him? He didn't care, so he did the most responsible thing he could do in this situation. He picked up the three boys and slowly carried them down the alley, heading to the hospital. As he walked he saw people back away from him like normal, but this time they looked more afraid than normal. As he crossed the main road he heard a voice behind him.

"What happened Kenji, tell me?" It was Mendari, probably informed of the incident and because he was her pupil she was sent to investigate.

He explained the situation and she, after calming them a little, asked the three boys. They all tried to say that it was his fault, that since he was a freak he attacked them violently. She laughed to herself and their ignorance. She wrapped their hands and told them she'd escort them to the hospital. _If they saw what happened to a body after Kenji attacked someone "violently" they would quickly change their story. They wouldn't have survived, Kenji is obviously telling the truth. _

She took the three boys to the hospital to treat their injuries. Kenji was left alone again, in the middle of town, as people barraged him with hate. He slinked back to his fishing spot and fished until it was time to go meet up with everyone. When it was time he packed up his stuff and rushed to the tower to start guard duty. Tonight was going to prove to be another long night.


	8. Chunin Exam The First Test

Four years had gone by and Mendari Sensei was leading Kurenai and Kenji to the familiar ground of the Chunin examination area. They had helped Asuma pass last year and now hopefully it would be their turn. Normally the exam would require a whole three man squad, but these were desperate times and they required people to get promoted. Kenji was chuckling himself.

"What are you laughing about Kenji? Need I remind you we failed last year?" Kurenai asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I heard that Shizune is taking the exam this year. I haven't seen her since that one time we delivered tools to the medical teams two years ago." Kenji said with a smile. "Not to mention that I just feel like this will be our lucky year. So please, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue chuckling to myself."

Mendari chuckled to herself at that one. She hoped that these two would become Chunin as well. She admired their tenacity in trying again, considering they knew the danger that faced them yet again. She figured that just means that they are ready for what happens this year.

She stood by the doors and turned to the two of them. "Ok you two you know the drill. Be sharp and do me proud. Now I know that your squad is short a member, but I've handled that. He was in the hospital and his squad went out on a mission. He has been cleared to take the exam."

"You don't mean Kento, do you Sensei?" Kenji said with a chuckle to himself, remembering that he had just visited him in the hospital last week.

"Why yes I do Kenji. Amakeru sent word that if he was cleared to have him take the Chunin Exams. It just so happens that we are down one from our squad, so I invited him to join us for now." Mendari said putting her foot down.

"Have a problem with me joining the squad Kenji?" Kento said coming down the hall.

"Not if you don't have a problem with me showing you up." Kenji said with a leer.

"Remember I am the brains of this operation, well Kurenai and I. You will do whatever it is that you do." Kento said with a sneer.

"Yea shredding the meat from the enemy's bones." Kenji said with a smirk.

"Boys, don't you think that is enough fighting?" Kurenai stated.

Mendari smiled, she encouraged friendly rivalry. She opened the door leading to the examination area. He three of them walked in and saw a multitude of other Genin that were going to be taking the exam as well. They recognized some of them and waved respectfully. Soon enough the proctor came in and told them to take their seats. He was a short, slightly balding man. He recognized him as the current head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, Reitsu Amizuki. Kenji took his seat and waited for the opening statements.

"Welcome Genin, you are about to take the first step of the Chunin examination. For those of you who have been here before nothing is new. However I will inform those who have not taken the exam before of what to expect. You are being handed the first part of the test, the written exam. There are ten questions that you are required to answer. First thing, you start off with ten points, if you answer a question wrong you will be deducted a point. Secondly, if you get a zero on your test, your whole squad fails. Thirdly, I will not give the tenth question until the last fifteen minutes of the examination. You will have One hour to answer all the questions. When I tell you to begin, you will flip over your test fill in your name and your squad. If you are a temporary member of a squad you will put their squad name." Sensei Reitsu stretched himself out and looked around the room. "If you are caught cheating, you get three strikes, on the third strike you and your squad fail. To put it shortly, don't get caught cheating." He finished by looking toward the clock and waiting.

The room got quiet as everyone waited for the word to start the test. They kept their eyes on Sensei Reitsu. Many thoughts were going around the room. Soon the clock hit eight o'clock to which Sensei Reitsu turned to the room.

"Begin!" He yelled.

Kenji flipped his paper over and filled his name in and squad name. He looked over the test, some of which were similar to ones last year. The first question was a basic math question, he began using his claw to use the table as scratch paper. He found the answer quickly and filled it in. He looked around the room and saw Kurenai, she was making hand signs under the table. He immediately understood the signs, she was sending a signal to him and Kento that she wanted Kento to help her use a genjutsu to hide their cheating from the exam proctors. She knew that Kenji had no jutsu's to help him cheat, but they had come up with this plan the prior year.

While he was taking the test he heard several people getting caught cheating. Many squads had been kicked from the room and they were down less than half in the room. He looked around while answering the questions. He was surprised to see so many people had to result to really bad cheating. They weren't as proficient as Kurenai and his tactic.

After forty-five minutes had gone by the three of them had finished all questions but the final one. The moment there were only fifteen minutes, Sensei Reitsu called out to the class.

"Ok, so now it is time for the final question. Before I ask the question I must tell you a couple more rules about the final question. First, you can choose at any time not to answer the final question, however if you choose not to you and your entire squad fail, regardless of your answers to the first nine questions. Secondly, if you choose to answer the final question and you answer incorrectly, you and your entire squad will not only fail, but be barred from ever taking the exam ever again." He looked around the room at their reactions.

This part of the test was new, he hoped that the shinobi that would replace him would take it on. It was meant to test their willingness to get the job done. To get through any obstacle no matter the consequence. Many of them raised their hands to be excused, and they walked out. Kenji, Kurenai, and Kento sat in their seats, they were willing to beat this test no matter what.

Soon the room was down to only twelve shinobi. Sensei Reitsu felt that it was time, the time was exactly nine o'clock. He turned to those that were left and smiled. He went to the edges of the desks and asked for the papers. They all handed them in, confused, waiting for the final question. He walked up to the door and snapped his fingers. There on the black board at the front of the room was written, _You Pass. _Kenji looked around the room and saw that Shizune and her squad had stayed as well.

They were severely confused, but waited in their seats until the second proctor came in. When he finally came in he looked at the group, and glared. Kenji didn't like this glare, he felt as if this guy would just fail them for looking the wrong way. Thank god Kenji knew that they would have to actually take a test before they could be failed


	9. Combat in the Forest of Death

"Welcome Genin, I am Genjuro, Genjuro Mayazuki and I will be your proctor for the second part of the exam. For those of you that don't know, the exam will be held tomorrow morning at the forty-forth training ground. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons and be prepared to fight to the death." Sensei Genjuro stated simply.

With that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. The Genin stood up and started funneling out of the room. Before he could leave Shizune called out to him. He slowly turned and smiled at her.

"So glad that you are here Kenji, it sucks though, we might end up fighting each other." She said with a playful smile.

"Yea, that does suck. I'm going to warn you, if we do have to fight each other, I won't go easy on you. I'm really glad to see you Shizune, it's been a while." He said smiling holding out a hand for a shake.

"Oh you don't get a shake mister." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "We are best friends Kenji, we don't just shake hands, and we hug." She said with a big grin.

Kenji blushed and Kurenai laughed at him. They all walked out together smiling and laughing with each other. When they rounded the corner they saw that Mendari Sensei was speaking with lady Tsunade.

"I know she's your apprentice Tsunade, but she deserves to have at least one night of fun with her class mates don't you think?" Mendari had said, and she seemed angry.

"I have thought of that Mendari, since she is here in this village now, I will allow her to spend time with her friends, however," Tsunade looked at the corner, "If you Genin get her into any trouble I will be very angry."

Kenji and the others came from around the corner, "Yes lady Tsunade. We will make sure that she is safe."

With that they all left and went to Ichiraku ramen. While they were walking Kenji and Shizune discussed their adventures they had had the past few years. They got to Ichiraku ramen and ordered their meals. They ate their meals, laughing and having a good time with each other. Soon it was dark outside, they decided it was best for them to get home and get their gear ready for tomorrow.

Kenji made it home, packing his kunai, shuriken, and most importantly his Kyoketsu shoge. He spent the last hour before going to bed meditating on the events for tomorrow. He and his squad would be pitted against another squad in combat. They would be fighting to the death. However the proctor in charge could step in and stop the fight whenever he chose. Kenji had to ready himself, use all that anger that welled up inside him as a tool to help his team get through this challenge. When he had mentally prepared himself he climbed into bed and had fallen to sleep.

The next morning Kenji met up with Kurenai and Kento. They walked together to training area forty-four. When they arrived they saw that the other three teams had arrived, along with their senseis. They looked around and saw Mendari Sensei, who was calling them over. They approached her and bowed, to which she bowed back in the typical manner.

"You two know what happens next, but before the proctor tells you I'm going to prepare you Kento. You will be placed against one of the other squads in a fight. Make no mistake, these are not just sparring matches, these are fights to the death. The proctor usually steps in to stop the fight when one teams members are all unconscious, however if you fall unconscious during these matches, you do not make it to the final round understand Kento?" She said with a dead serious look on her face.

"Yes Sensei! So the goal is to help my team pass the exam, but not let myself be knocked out in the process?"

"Precisely. I think, and this is the way I've trained Kenji and Kurenai, that you go with your strengths and coordinate your attacks. Normally I would have taken some time with you to figure out your strengths, however I know your family Kento. You and Kurenai need to coordinate your genjutsus, while Kenji over powers them with his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." She said patting them all on the shoulder.

They broke up their little circle once the Proctor got there. He explained the situation and started handing out paperwork. They looked it over and signed it. It being a waiver saying that if any of they died during the exam that it wasn't the proctor or Konoha's fault. They all handed in their papers and waited to be let into the training area. They led them into the training area and all the way to a large open area in the forest. It had a stream, a lot of trees, and a meadow area. There was a large set of bleachers where, at least Kenji thought, is where the Genin that weren't participating in the event would sit. Then there was a raised platform, where the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, and the Jonin in charge of the four teams were seated.

The Genin took their seats and waited for the event to take place. The proctor gave a speech to describe the scenario, something that Kenji's team had already been told and described. The trees were used for aerial combat and stealth, the water provided a source for water based jutsu users. That would be Kenji's first stop, to pull water as he needed. He motioned to Kurenai and Kento, to which they both agreed. Soon the proctor turned to the Genin.

"Your teams will be pitted against each other at random. Each squad will have one fight against another. If you are knocked out or killed during the match you will not make it to the third and final round of the exam. I have the right to stop the fight as necessary and will stop a fight s I see fit." He made a nod to the Hokage. "He is the only one that can overrule when I stop a fight and can order me to allow it to keep going. Is that understood Genin?"

There was a unanimous shout from the Genin in agreement. The proctor nodded and told the teams that were not fighting to remain on the bleachers, but they could stretch out and do what they needed to do to prepare for the fight. The squads were as follows; Squad Nine, their most dangerous member used lightning jutsu, which would be a problem for Kenji. Squad Ten had Shizune and her group. Squad Twelve, which is Mendari's squad, and finally Squad Fourteen, they had a member of the Hosigachi clan, their family might as well be immune to Genjutsu.

"First match will be;" He drew two slips of paper from a box, "Squad Ten against Squad Fourteen. Please enter the battle area immediately, Squads Nine and Twelve please stay on the bleachers and prepare for your fights."

Kenji and the others were aware of what they were supposed to do. It didn't matter how much you prepared for these fights. What really mattered was watching your opponents now, so you can get a good idea of what you will face in the final matches, as they were solo matches. They talked a brief strategy with Kento.

"I really hope that your weakness to lightning doesn't ruin this for us brute." Kento said with a grin.

"Yea well don't underestimate your ability to be annoying." Kenji said playfully punching Kento's arm. "Remember if they get in close to you, I'm the only one stopping them."

"Oh I'm well aware that you are the meat shield. Hopefully it will be enough, especially with Raitsuchi using his lightning based jutsus. Now let us be quiet and watch."

The Proctor raised his hand up and dropped it starting the match. Each team disappeared into the tree line. Everyone watched as well as they could. They heard the clashing of kunai and the power of Ninjutsu. One thing was perfectly clear, Squad Ten had a clear advantage having Shizune in their squad. She was training to be a medical ninja and could heal her team as they fell.

As they disappeared into the tree line the proctor had followed them as best as he could. At least they had put a barrier jutsu on the arena border, to make sure they couldn't exit until the second part of the exam was over.

They fought and clashed for what seemed like hours before the proctor called the match. Shizune's team was the only one left conscious by the end of it and they looked pretty beaten up. They limped back over to the bleachers and sat down. Kenji helped Shizune down and checked her over.

"I'm fine, I'm not terribly injured I used the last of my chakra to heal the worst of my wounds." Shizune panted out.

"Did you even take the time to heal your comrades, or were you just healing yourself?" Kento asked aggressively.

"Shut up Kento, of course she was healing her allies. They wouldn't have lasted this long otherwise. Right Shizune?" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, lady Tsunade always taught me that it was important to make sure my allies were safe, before taking care of myself. I just managed to lead the opposing team into a trap that we had set up and they fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Soon after that the proctor ended the match." Shizune stated sighing in exhaustion.

"We believe you Shizune, even if Kento doesn't." Kenji said as he patted her shoulder.

"Oh look the brute's got a girlfriend. Isn't that cute." Kento said with a smile.

Shizune blushed and Kenji glared at Kento. Before Kenji could make a retort the proctor called them forward. Squad Nine and Squad Twelve stood up and made their way to the testing area. Kenji stood on the side closest to the stream, with Kurenai in front and Kento to the right.

The proctor raised his arm and dropped it signifying them to start the match. Kurenai and Kento leapt into the tree line, while Kenji stayed by the stream. Two followed Kurenai and Kento, while the third stayed behind to fight Kenji, it was Raitsuchi.

Kenji and he stared each other down for a couple of minutes. They both heard the clashing of their team mates. Even the Hokage was leaning on the edge of his seat. Kenji was the first to react.

"Concealing Mist Jutsu!" Kenji yelled, soon the field was filled with the mist.

"Word of Wisdom Kenji. You are in this mist too, if I charge it with electricity, you'll take the blast too." Raitsuchi smiled

"Go ahead, I know how your lightning works." Kenji yelled from within the mist.

Kenji had called his bluff, if Raitsuchi used lightning while he was also in the mist, it would shock him too. He tossed several kunai in the direction he heard Kenji's voice. He heard them impact and through the mist he saw a log hit the ground. _Crap, a substitution jutsu, where is he really. _He thought to himself, he made his way through the mist.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he instinctively turned in reaction. Kenji was there striking with his kunai, which Raitsuchi blocked with his own. Raitsuchi lifted his hand up to Kenji's chest and it started crackling with electrical energy.

"Thunder Palm Jutsu!" Raitsuchi shouted as he struck Kenji in the chest.

As he did Kenji's body dissipated into water. _He keeps toying with me. This time a water clone? How did he learn such an advanced jutsu? _Raitsuchi was looking around and was listening to the environment. Kenji meanwhile was in the stream waiting, using its natural source to fuel his own jutsu. When he felt that the water clone was dissipated, he immediately made another one to counter the effect. He had to wait until Raitsuchi made it in close to him. This battle was going to take a while.

Meanwhile in the wooded area, Kurenai and Kento were setting traps. They had found the area where Shizune's team set off their trap. They figured that the opposing team would avoid it, seeing as how it was a great trap area. They made traps around the area instead. Luckily the area was large enough to do so. They would switch who was guarding and who was setting, hopefully they wouldn't spot them setting the traps.

They finally decided that it was time for them to try pushing them into the traps. They would use their genjutsu to force the enemy where they wanted. Kurenai looked over to the stream and saw that the mist jutsu was still up, which meant that Kenji was still in the fight. She sighed a hopeful sigh, _maybe, just maybe Kenji can beat Raitsuchi. That would really show them that he is Chunin material. _Kurenai and Kento moved into position for ambush.

Kenji was listening for the slightest sound that Raitsuchi was going to use another lightning jutsu. Raitsuchi kept fighting off Kenji's water clones, he kept getting more and more frustrated that Kenji wasn't fighting him himself. He took another step and stepped right into the stream. Raitsuchi thought to himself, _this is perfect, if I charge the water with electricity all the jutsu's he uses will be charged. It will cause him pain and hopefully he'll be knocked out. _When he decided on his plan he looked around and realized that it was too late. Kenji was looking him in the face and holding a hand over him.

"Let me show you my new jutsu Raitsuchi. Water Prison Jutsu!" Water pulled up from around Raitsuchi's feet and formed a bubble of water around him. He realized then that he couldn't move and if he tried to fight it he was only going to drown.

The proctor couldn't see into the mist to find out what was going on. Raitsuchi's team and Kenji''s team were still clashing in the woods. Raitsuchi realized that he could die here, he looked at Kenji, who was grinning showing off his enlarged canines. _This is it, I've come this far now only to be killed by Kenji. _He slowly drifted into unconsciousness, as he did Kenji released the water prison. Kenji may want to win, but he wasn't going to kill a fellow leaf shinobi to do it

The mist dissipated and the proctor saw that Raitsuchi was unconscious. He called for the medic team to come gather him up. The proctor, as well as the Hokage, nodded to Kenji. Kenji rushed into the woods to see if he could help Kurenai and Kento. As he got to the wood line they emerged dragging the other two behind them. They had been bound in the traps they had set.

The proctor got a medic team to examine the other two and nodded to Kurenai and Kento. They were ushered back to their seats and the Hokage got up to address them. Everyone stood and bowed and turned to face him. He cleared his throat and smiled before speaking.

"Good job to those of you who made it through this part of the Chunin exams. Seeing as there are six of you moving on to the final portion of the exam, we will give you one month of training before the third and final portion of the exam. Normally the proctor would be making this announcement, however he is dealing with the injured. Now you will be escorted out of training area Forty-four. Be ready in one month Genin and train your hearts out." The Hokage went and sat back down.


	10. Water Release Learned

The Jonin instructors got up and moved to their pupils, along with lady Tsunade. Mendari smiled and patted each of her pupils. She escorted them out of the forest, past the fence back to town. She brought them to the barbecue place near Ichiraku Ramen and offered them a full meal.

"You three did really well, I'm really proud of the way you made it through the exam so far. Now you three will be taken off of active duty and put into a strict training regimen. Kurenai and Kento you will be training under Amakeru Tsaidashi, Kento's father. He just returned from their mission and he is best suited to enhance your genjutsu. Kenji you'll be training with me, I'm going to teach you a new way to use your chakra."

"Yes Sensei!" The three of them say through bites of food. Tired as they were they should have gone home.

They continued their meal in silence, mostly because they were exhausted. They knew the next month was going to be a test to their strength. They paid for their meals and left the restaurant, departing ways to head on home. When Kenji arrived to his front door he saw that Shizune was waiting for him. He was slightly confused, but allowed her to come in.

"What's up Shizune?" He asked slightly confused.

"I wanted to let you know that milady Tsunade will be taking me travelling once the exams are done. I won't be seeing you again." She said, she seemed she was about to cry.

"For a long time right? We will see each other again sometime right? I mean you'll be back eventually right?" Kenji said, he obviously felt upset.

"I don't know Kenji, I just don't know. I'll find a way to keep in touch, if she'll allow. See you in a month at the third part of the exam." She said giving him a hug and she left.

Kenji sat on his bed and felt, for the first time in a while truly alone. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on his bed. As he lay down thinking he heard a tap at his door. He rose from the bed and looked through the peep hole.

"Kenji open the door, I want to talk." Mendari Sensei yelled through the door. As she came in however she smiled at him. "I heard what Shizune said ok. Everything will be alright, I came to tell you to pack your gear we are leaving deep into the forest to start your training, we will be living out there for the entire month understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" Kenji said with a yawn.

She watched as he packed his gear, he was being very organized about it. After he was done packing she gave him some extra kunai just to make sure and then left the house. She let him know that they'd be leaving at four in the morning meet at the entrance to Konoha. He nodded, closed the door, and then climbed into bed. He set his alarm and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

The alarm went off exactly at three. He jumped up and got dressed in a hurry, grabbing a quick breakfast sandwich. He jumps out his window and ran to the entrance of Konoha. When he got there Mendari Sensei was already waiting. She was talking with the gate guards when he approached. She had a look of seriousness on her face and with a quiet, reserved smile she waved Kenji to follow her.

They left the village as the sun was rising. They walked along the road for a while before heading off to the woods. They travelled through the woods for a while and they had lunch at noon. While they walked Mendari sensei talked about how chakra flowed through the body. Kenji sighed, he had learned all that in the academy. Then she said something that was new.

"Some people have the ability to make their chakra show, revealing their elemental nature. Whereas I have a wood elemental affinity and can grow roots and plants, you are a water element. We will be going to a place that has no water, there you will learn how to pull your own chakra to make water as you need it. It will be small amounts and it will be rough, but that is why we are going to start slow. Hopefully you can learn the basics in this next month." She said as they stopped at a tree to rest for the night.

The next morning she had him running up trees again. Granted the trees here were taller than the ones back in the village. He had questioned it at first, all she said is that it would help with chakra control. He was progressively getting higher and higher on the tree, she knew that he wouldn't accept anything other than improvement. She sat on the ground meditating as he was training. He had to prove that he could do it, he had to improve on what he could already do.

After a couple of hours she looked up to check on him. He was walking up the tree and not just straight up, but spiraling past branches and going around obstacles. _He's ready. _She thought to herself. She yelled for him to come down and as she did he jumped off the tree. As he was coming down he through the blade of his Kyoketsu Shoge into a branch and swung around the tree. He reconnected his feet to the tree and began running down the tree, pulling his weapon from the branch as he did. After a little bit he made it to the bottom, Mendari shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't scare me like that again, I thought you had fallen." She said to him.

"I had control of it the entire time and even if I did fall, you would have caught me right Sensei?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Never mind that. For now we are going to work on the next part of your training. Try focusing your chakra, focusing on a single point. Let me know when you feel it." She said having been calmer.

He focused on a single point, projecting his chakra there. He sat in silence as he did, trying to pull it into a bowl shaped indentation in the ground. She sat and watched him, as she did she noticed his eyes would begin to travel and shift. Without saying a word she grabbed a kunai and drew a circle with a triangle in the center all three points on the edge of the circle, with one of the points pointing to him. She then put a single point into the center of the triangle. _Maybe, even though he doesn't recognize it, seeing his family crest will cause him to focus easier. The point in the center should make it easier. _ She though while smiling, she turned her back for a second.

When she started to walk away she heard him exclaim, "Sensei, I think I've got it!"

She turned and looked and sure enough the small indentation was moist. Granted it wasn't full of water, but it was damper then it was before. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

As they were celebrating over this small success, Mendari shifted her weight and threw a kunai through the air. It was quickly deflected and soon they were surrounded by three shinobi from the Mist Village.

"Kenji, time for some real training apparently!" She said pulling out another kunai.

Kenji had already pulled out his weapon and was twirling it in his hand. He hadn't gotten far enough to make water yet so he was going to have to rely on Taijutsu for these guys. Luckily he had enough skill in that department. The first one did a couple of hand signs and soon a clone was next to him. Kenji turned his eyes towards the guy and they locked eyes. Soon the guy was looking all over for Kenji. Mendari was fighting off the other two, soon she realized that these were Chunin. That meant that Kenji was fighting the Jonin, all on his own. She recognized him too.

"Kenji, get out of here! That is Tai Suki, he is in my bingo book, he is a master of Taijutsu he is going to kill you." She yelled out for Kenji to hear.

"Clever trick boy, I only knew one man that knew that jutsu. Too bad I had to kill him, he was a great sensei." Tai said laughing, "Release!"

Kenji suddenly reappeared and was looking frantic. He had to do something, he racked his brain, thinking on a strategy. _Deception was a shinobi's greatest tool, maybe if I could find out what they wanted I could lead them into a trap. _He thought to himself as he looked up to the man in front of him.

"What do you even want? Maybe I can help?" Kenji said feigning a smile.

"Kenji what are you doing? They are the enemy you can't help them." Mendari said, honestly concerned that he was betraying Konoha.

"Nice try kid, let me guess, you help me while your sensei makes a trap further ahead, catching us by surprise?" Tai laughed, "Foolish boy, I'm a Jonin of Mist Village, I won't be fooled so easily."

"No seriously, my clan name is Waninoumi, that's from the Mist Village, I was sent here as a spy to infiltrate the Leaf Village. You can trust me." He turned his head slightly to Mendari and winked.

_He is trying to deceive the enemy, this boy really is Chunin material. He's going to lead them into a trap, using real information about himself to lure them in to a false sense of security. _She thought to herself, while still fighting the other two.

"I know that clan, boy. Fine lead us into Leaf Village safely, maybe then we will believe you." He said motioning for the other two to stop fighting Mendari.

"Okay first things first. We will have to disguise you as civilians. The gate guards are specialized in seeing through transformation Jutsu's. So give me your weapons and armor." Kenji said, looking serious.

"Fine boy, but we are going to keep a kunai hidden away so that we aren't completely unarmed." Tai said, storing a kunai in his boot as he took off his armor.

As he directed the others to do the same, Mendari lunged at Kenji, all part of the plan to make him look like he was honestly betraying Konoha. He pivoted on his feet and placed a firm thump on the back of her neck, which "knocked her out". He walked them toward the main road and walked down a ways. Mendari figured it was a good time to get up and get ahead of them. She took to the trees and soon she saw them on the road. She past ahead of them and got to a good area at the bottom of a hill. There she laid a paper bomb trap, she just hoped that Kenji would notice it.

Kenji, with his keen sense of smell, noticed when she passed him. He smiled and turned to the Mist Shinobi. He informed them that it was going to be another day of travel before they got to the Village and that they might as well rest here for the night. Tai told them to keep going and they progressed on. He was hoping that Mendari could get the traps placed in time. As he was thinking he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok this is far enough. You go on ahead and make sure that it's safe." Tai said pointing to one of the others.

Mendari saw that he was making his way to the trap area. She sighed in fear when she saw them stop and only one continued on. She rushed back to near Kenji so she could react the moment the bombs went off. Soon she was right in line with Kenji, Tai, and the other Chunin.

Soon the bombs went off, the moment they did Tai pulled his kunai to attack Kenji. As he lunged at Kenji, Mendari lunged at him. Which left Kenji with the other Chunin, which were better odds in Kenji's mind. They fought for several minutes before Tai raised a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground. The smoke billowed out and Kenji and Mendari were blinded.

When the smoke cleared, the Mist Shinobi were gone. They walked down to the trap site. Even that body was gone, if there even was a body. They decided it was best if they kept on training. They went back to their training site and went back to focusing on training.

Mendari stayed on high alert the entire time, while Kenji practiced forming water. Soon night fell and Mendari stood to check on his progress. Still no better, which was unfortunate, but expected. Kenji was obviously getting frustrated, but he wanted to keep at it. She told him to get some sleep while she stayed on guard. He nodded and climbed into his sleeping bag, soon drifting off to sleep.

She watched him sleep a while. She felt bad for him, he felt nothing but pain most of his life. Even now, he has a really close friend and she'll be leaving as soon as the Chunin exams are over. Every time he is given something it is taken away. If she could tell him the truth, maybe he could have some peace in his life, but she was ordered by the Hokage no to tell him.

The next morning and for the weeks that followed, Kenji was making steady progress. Two weeks after they started he was able to fill an area about the size of a small bath tub. Three weeks he would have been able to flood a large apartment. She decided it was time to come back to the village and take the last week to rest up and recuperate after the training.

When they got back to the village everything was pretty much the same as it always was. They smiled at the gate guards and waved. Kenji followed after Mendari as she headed up to the Hokage's office. She told him to wait outside as she debriefed him about the attack from Tai. He sat outside the door listening in.

"Lord Hokage, I'd like to report that Tai Suki is in the area. He attacked my pupil and me while we were training. Kenji was instrumental in driving him off however, I think that he'll show up again soon, he has this big thing about doing missions on certain phases of the moon. Meaning he'll make his move during or right after the final examination of the Chunin Exam. His specialty is assassination and I think he will be coming for you." She said, hearing Kenji lean against the door.

"Thank you Mendari for bringing this to my attention. You should have told me as soon as it happened though, you have been gone for almost a month already. However, I understand that you were training your pupil and needed to stay out there to finish the training. So how did he do, learning the second's jutsu I mean? Did he do well?" The Hokage asked wrapping everything up.

"He is remarkable, Lord Hokage. I am quite proud of him I am sure that he will do wonderful things for the village." She said, she knew full well that he was listening in. She knew that the Hokage knew too.

"Come in Kenji, I'd like to talk to you a moment." The Hokage called out.

Kenji opened the door and bowed as he came in. He stood next to Mendari and had a look of confusion. _I was learning the Second Hokage's Jutsu? _He thought the entire time. He turned his attention to the Hokage and was real attentive, hoping that he hadn't done something wrong.

"Kenji, your sensei has been telling me some great things about your improvement. Keep up the good work, you'll do great things." The Hokage sent him out of the room.

"Kenji, go home get some rest, be at the Chunin exam area at the end of the week understood?" Mendari stated.

"Yes Sensei!" He yelled as he ran on home.

The Hokage pulled something from his desk and handed it to Mendari. "This is the scroll you confiscated from Tsuki Waninoumi, his mother as you are well aware. In it contains his families secret Jutsu's she had written down. Regardless of the outcome of the exam, I think it's time you gave it to him. He has chosen the Village over betraying it, it's time." As he said this Tai Suki came in along with the other two, which they quickly changed into Kento, Kurenai, and Amakeru. "He passed the test and should be rewarded."

"I still believe the only reason he didn't actually betray the village is that Mendari was there. I believe that further testing is required." Amakeru stated.

"He has been tested enough. Have I made myself clear Amakeru?" The Hokage said with a glare.

"Yes Lord Hokage." He said bowing.

"Good, you all are dismissed." He said, to which they immediately left.


	11. The Final Round

At the end of the week, Kenji, Kurenai, Kento, Shizune, Mei, and Feng, the latter being the two from Shizune's team, met up at the exam area. They shook hands, some hugged and they laughed at each other's jokes. Soon Kurenai and Kenji heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Do well you two." It was the Third Hokage, making his way into the forest to spectate the upcoming matches.

"Don't you worry Lord Hokage, we will get it this year. You just watch and see." Kenji said with a big toothy grin.

Kurenai shook her head laughing out, "Kenji every time I see that smile, it freaks me out."

"Yea Kenji, it is a little unsettling." Shizune said laughing.

"I'll have to keep that in mind if I get any students. Maybe I'll use it to scare the discipline into them."

"Um Kenji, why do you look like that? If you don't mind me asking?" Mei asked, Kenji forgot that these two were a year younger than they were and weren't in the same class.

"I was born with it. It's similar to a Kekkei Genkai, like the Sharingan of the Uchiha or the Byakugan of the Hyugga. Not as powerful, but allows me to do some cool things. Like this skin isn't for show, it's actual scaly body armor."

"That's why his nickname is scales or boot leather." Kento said laughing with a smirk.

With that they all laughed. Soon they saw their Sensei's coming over to them to give them some last words of encouragement. Mendari, Amakeru, Tsunade, and, Rei and Feng's sensei, Mitsoshi walked over to them with a smile, all except Amakeru were smiling.

"Okay you two, go in there and give it your all. Show the Land of Fire why you deserve to be a Chunin." Mendari said to Kurenai and Kenji.

Not only were the people of the village watching the event, but the nobility from all over the land of fire were watching as well, some from other lands were here too. Kenji didn't like it the last year, he could almost hear their hatred pouring off of them. They made their comments about how his family was from the Land of Water. He'd show them, he'd show all of them that he deserves to be here.

They walked through the main entrance into the large arena, in the middle was a large empty field, some trees, rocks, and bushes here and there, but mostly empty. They looked all around, taking it all in, looking for good vantage points and points they were weak. Last year Kenji had a major weakness here, as there are no bodies of water. However, with his newest technique he should do better.

The Hokage stood up in his spectator's box and announced to the whole crowd. "Everyone, thanks for coming to this year's Village hidden in the Leaves Chunin Exams. We are now at the final round, with these six contestants that made it through the preliminaries. I'm going to ask that no one leaves until all matches are completed. Now everyone enjoy!"

The proctor was standing in front of them holding up a piece of paper, "Take a look, since there are only six of you, the matches are as follows."

It showed that Kenji was to fight Feng in the final match. However whoever won that one, would only get one match to show their stuff. Which was annoying, the thing was that it didn't matter who won the final match. You could lose your first match and still make Chunin, but you could also win all the matches and not make Chunin. However, if you had more opportunity to show your stuff the better your chances. You could also forfeit your match anytime you would want, however that meant you forfeit your opportunity to become a Chunin. With only two opportunities to show his skill, Kenji was at a severe disadvantage.

The first match was Kurenai against Mei, The second was Kento against Shizune. Kenji was hoping that He would fight Kento in the final round. Kenji looked at Feng, his family Kekkei Genkai was the Swift Release. It gave him the ability to move at quick speeds and track movements. It made the user almost invulnerable to Taijutsu. Kenji was going to have some issues with that.

Kurenai and Mei Remained on the battlefield as the others left to watch from the examinees box. They took their positions and waited for the fight to start. Mei used fire jutsu's, specializing in enhancing her Taijutsu with it. Her strikes would cause major burns and could burn clothing, scrolls, even trees. She also had a fire breath jutsu, similar to the Uchiha clan's fireball jutsu. Kurenai, being a specialist in genjutsu she was going to have an interesting time in this match.

Kenji watched in awe as the match began. Kurenai was in top form, immediately starting with a solid genjutsu. Mei began burning the environment, she was nearly hitting the mark. Kurenai was moving along the battlefield avoiding the fire attacks. She finally decided to throw a kunai at Mei. Mei deftly dodged it and directed her attack in the direction that the kunai came from. Kurenai was waiting for that moment. The kunai was all part of the genjutsu, because as she stepped closer to where she thought Kurenai was she was suddenly in Kurenai's grasp. Mei gave up before Kurenai could knock her out.

The proctor called the match and it was officially over. Kurenai walked up the steps to the examinees box and sat down against the wall. Kenji went over and checked on her. She said she was fine, but he noticed that she had a few burns on her arms and legs. He told her to go talk to the medic and she nodded, knowing that Kenji cared about his team.

The next match soon was starting and Kento and Shizune went down the stairs and entered the middle of the arena. They stared each other down for a while before any of them made a move. The entire time they fought Kenji was rooting for Shizune, although he hoped that Kento would do well too. The match went on for several minutes and Kenji looked around at the spectators. He saw the feudal lords betting on their personal favorites, many of the village shinobi were looking bored. He then looked up to the Hokage's box, he saw that Tsunade and a very pale man were sitting up there. He figured it to be Orochimaru, the third member of the legendary Sanin. Kenji didn't like the look of him, he had a very creepy look to him, not that Kenji should complain.

When Kenji looked over the edge there were Senbon, also known as combat needles all over the arena. Shizune was breathing a poison jutsu all over the battlefield, Kento was moving out of the way of the attack. He had used a Genjutsu to eliminate her vision, so she was having a hard time targeting him with attacks. Soon he had finished his trap, she took a step forward and fell into a hole. She disappeared from view, the screams filling the arena. The proctor called the match. The moment he did, Shizune resurfaced and was on the ground unconscious. Kenji shook his head, _Tsunade was going to let her have it. She doesn't tolerate failure. _Kenji thought to himself.

They carried her to the medical tent, Kento followed pulling some Senbon out of his arms and legs. The proctor called for Feng and Kenji to enter the arena, which they walked down the stairs and got into position. They shook hands and stood in ready position. When they entered the battlefield feudal lords were exclaiming. Kenji knew that they were shocked that he was taking the exams again. They started placing their bets, and making their jokes. Kenji laughed at Feng.

"This is your first time taking the test?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but I won't let that stop me. I'll beat you Kenji." Feng said with confidence.

The proctor started the exam and Feng immediately used his Kekkei Genkai to enhance his speed. Soon Kenji was knocked backward by an upper cut. Kenji smiled as he was flying through the air. Feng specialized in Taijutsu to maximize his Kekkei Genkai, Kenji's body was specially designed against unarmed attacks. Feng looked down at his hands as they were bleeding.

"Your body is actually scaled? I thought that was just a joke." Feng said as he moved around the battlefield.

"I never joke about my appearance. Now let's play for real." Kenji said getting in a ready stance, he used his sense of smell to pinpoint where Feng was coming form.

Feng did a series of hand signs and, because he was at rapid speed, Kenji couldn't see them. "Mountain shaker Jutsu!" He yelled.

Soon the ground was shaking as it shifted out from under Kenji's feet. Kenji jumped back quickly, but the ground kept shifting. Kenji looked for an opening, jumping through the air to avoid being knocked to his feet. Soon the ground half way to the wall, was now a large crater. Kenji smiled at this, as it now supplied a bowel for his water.

Kenji moved his hands as quick as he could. "Ninja Secret Art! Water Release Jutsu!"

Soon the crater surrounding Feng filled with water. Kenji landed into the water.

Feng had a look of total shock, most of the crowd grew quiet. Mendari was in her seat smiling. People sat on the edge of their seats. Kenji moved his hands in rapid succession again, taking the opportunity, while Feng was standing in shock.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Kenji shouted out, soon Feng was leaping back to solid ground.

Kenji and his clone separated moving along the battlefield. Feng kept watching both clones. Feng moved his hands, doing more hand signs. "Tunneling Earth Jutsu!"

Soon the Feng disappeared under the ground. Kenji figured he was going to try to drain the water. Before Feng could move under the crater to begin draining it, Kenji pulled a large bottle from his gear pack and filled it from the source of water. Feng resurfaced and the water began draining.

"What are you going to do without your water now Kenji? You have your water clone and you will never hit me with Taijutsu attacks." Feng said laughing wildly.

Kenji drank from the bottle of water. He figured it was time to show off his other new Jutsu. "Water Bullet Jutsu!" He raised his hands to his mouth and was soon spitting large balls of water from his mouth. The water clone was doing the same making sure to spread the attacks over as much of the battlefield as possible.

Feng to a direct hit from one as he tried to dodge one of the attacks from the water clone. As he was knocked back from the attack, Kenji and his clone moved in for the attack. The whipped their Kyoketsu Shoge through the air. Feng dodged one to be struck by another, soon he was tied up in the chain. Kenji looked him in the eye and yanked hard on the end of the chain. Feng was spinning across the ground and fell flat on his face.

The proctor called the match and Feng was carried out on a stretcher, mainly because he was too dizzy to walk out on his own. The crowd roared in excitement and Shinobi from all over the village were standing watching Kenji leave the arena. Kenji smiled, finally some positive recognition. Kenji sat against the wall and took a nap.

Up in the stands Tsunade was talking with the Third Hokage, "That Kenji sure has grown a lot since the academy. I am surprised that he learned that jutsu."

"I am not, after all his clan has a natural affinity for it. Too bad he is the last of it, granted they would have been our enemies. I think that he will do amazing things." Lord Hokage said with a smile.

"I find him interesting myself, a curious one indeed. Is his ability a Kekkei Genkai or…?" Orochimaru asked in a sly creepy voice.

"Similar, not a full-fledged Kekkei Genkai, however combined with his families secret techniques it can be quite devastating." Lord Hokage said in an informative tone.

"Ah I see, too bad there is no one in his family left to teach him those techniques then. Perhaps he would be a greater Shinobi if he had them." Orochimaru said with a suspicious smile.

"Yea that is too bad." The Hokage said. The scroll he had handed to Mendari actually contained those techniques. Most of the time Hiden Techniques were passed down orally, however Tsuki Waninoumi, Kenji's mother, before she was captured by ANBU, wrote down on a scroll all of the family techniques. The Hokage and Mendari were the only ones who knew of the existence of the scroll and he wasn't about to tell anyone, even his trusted Sanin about it.

When Kenji awoke he heard the crowd screaming. Kurenai had lost her match against Kento, but only by a hair. They both used impressive Genjutsu and had caused each other a lot of anguish. Kento only won because the proctor called the match and he was the least injured. He looked down and saw that Kento was pointing a finger at him. Because the final match was the only one left Kento stayed in the arena. Kenji came down the stairs and the betting from the lords started again. Kenji shook hands with Kento and smiled.

"Let's give them a good show egghead." Kenji said smiling.

"Yea let's boot leather." Kento said punching Kenji's shoulder in a friendly manner.

The proctor started the match and Kenji took a leap back. He immediately focused on what was real and what wasn't. Soon Kenji's vision blurred and in front of him stood a figure. He moved to it and as he got closer, the figure looked like him, but older.

"You betray the mist village Kenji," The figure said, "I'm very displeased with you."

Kenji recognized that it was his father and he began crying. He looked down and then looked back up again. His eyes filled with fire, he raised a finger up at the apparition of his father. "I am a Shinobi of Konoha and I will never betray my village. Mist Village is not my village you understand! Release!"

Kento had moved from his original location and was doing another series of hand signs. However as he was moving he stepped right over the hole that Feng had created. Kenji wondered, _I wonder if the water is still down there. _Kenji followed suit with hand signs, his were faster than Kento's.

"Concealing Mist Jutsu!" Kenji yelled out.

Soon the water was lifting from the hole and filled the arena with a thick mist. If Kenji could do the hidden mist jutsu, that meant he could do other water jutsus. He did more hand signs, making a water clone. Soon after that he was having his water clone move in closer to Kento.

"Ah Kenji, you forget, I know all about your water clone. I know just how to stop it." Kento yelled out with confidence.

Kenji's clone yelled out, "Oh yea do something about it then!"

"You asked for it scales!" Kento yelled out throwing a couple of Kunai at Kenji's form.

They pierced into the clone's torso, but instead of dissipating like they used to the kunai just stuck in. "My clone has gotten an upgrade since you last saw it, fruits of Mendari sensei's training. You would be wise to never forget that." Then Kenji saw the problem, paper bombs wrapped around the handles of the kunai.

The bombs went off blowing the clone away. Kenji leapt forward on the attack and began shooting water bullets out from his mouth as quick as possible. He only used the jug for show, one of the few water jutsus that didn't require an external water source. Kento narrowly avoided them and continued throwing exploding kunai.

"Come on Scales, what other tricks you have up your sleeve. You have got more than that I know it."

Kenji was analyzing the battlefield and remembered that the water was still under the ground. Perhaps if he could get it back up to the surface and get Kento to stand in it, he could do the water prison. He did his hand signs and released more water, his body getting tired. The water refilled the hole until there was about knee deep water in the crater.

Kenji laid down into the water and watched for Kento. Kento was maneuvering through the mist and was still throwing Kunai all over the battlefield. He looked in Kenji's direction and stepped down into the crater. Kenji looked up and locked eyes with Kento, to which was pulled into a minor Genjutsu.

Kento looked around the crater and saw a log floating in the water. He shrugged, not remembering that any of the fights pulled trees into the arena. He got close the log and pulled a kunai to start prodding it. The water was washing up on his knees and Kenji smiled as Kento got there.

"Never enter the water when you know Crocs are present." Kenji said standing up appearing from where the log was. Kenji's hand signs were quick and he put his hand onto Kento. "Water Prison Jutsu!" The water wrapped up around Kento and locked him with in the bubble of water.

The proctor was about to call the match when he saw that there was a clone of Kento moving behind Kenji. Just as it was about to strike Kenji, Kenji turned his head and pulled his hand off of Kento to block the attack. Kento was freed from the Water prison and soon Kenji was fighting off attacks from both sides. Kenji was exhausted from using the Water release a second time, he fell on to one knee and stayed that way for a moment. Kento's clone dissipated and Kento looked at Kenji, leaning down to check him. The moment he did, Kenji did his final attack, with a powerful uppercut. As he raised he fell backwards and passed out, Kento flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud and also passed out.

The proctor called the match and the medics moved into the arena and carried them to the hospital. The crowd roared and people were on the edge of their seats. The Hokage announced that the Exam was over and that people were allowed to leave. As people left, they passed by a lone figure near the exit. No one noticed that he was wearing a mist headband around his waist. No one noticed past his hood his skin was gray and scaled, or that his eyes were reptilian. _My boy has grown into a powerful shinobi. I shall have to be more careful. _The man disappeared into the crowd and left.


	12. Promotion Family Scroll Recieved

Kenji awoke several hours later. Kento was in a bed next to him in the hospital, he was sitting up and smiling. Kenji sat up covered in bandages, they really did a number on each other. Kenji looked over to Kento.

"What's going on, did we miss the promotion ceremony or what?" Kenji asked Kento.

"I don't know. I hope not." Kento said in a somber attitude.

There was a knock on the door and after that Mendari and Amakeru opened the door. They both went to their respective students. Mendari sat on the edge of Kenji's bed and smiled.

"You both are to proceed to the Hokage's office once you are cleared. Along with Shizune and Kurenai." She said smiling.

Kenji looked over to Kento who was smiling as well. Kenji jumped up and hugged his Sensei. She was shocked, but laughed as he fell backwards, still exhausted... With that they left. Soon after that a medical ninja came in and told the boys that they were cleared to leave. After she removed the bandages. He stood up and put his clothes on, Kento followed in suit. They ran toward the Hokage's office. When they got to the office they saw their Sensei's standing outside the door.

"You will be called in one at a time and your sensei will come in with you. Be respectful. Kurenai you are first." Amakeru said.

Kurenai and Mendari Sensei went into the office. Kenji looked over at Shizune and lowered his head. Shizune looked away, obviously hurt that she was leaving him. Tsunade saw this exchange and shook her head. She brought the two closer together and talked with them.

"Listen, we will not be leaving until tomorrow, so spend tonight together, go out to eat or something. Be back by ten o'clock Shizune, understood?" Tsunade asked with a smile, you could tell it was both sincere and also having an ulterior motive.

Mendari Sensei and Kurenai came out and Sensei Amakeru and Kento went in. Kenji looked over to Shizune.

"I guess that will have to work. Kenji, don't ever change ok? Be your same determined self, please?" Shizune said still looking sad.

"Of course, Shizune. You stay your caring and dedicated self, ok?" Kenji said with a smile.

Tsunade shook her head, _they may be Chunin now, but they are still kids. This world is going to hell_. Kenji and Shizune stood against the wall and talked for several minutes. They were laughing at jokes and they reminisced about their time in the academy. The entire time Shizune was holding his hand as they smiled and laughed. After a while Kento and Amakeru came out, leaving Tsunade and Shizune to go in. Mendari chuckled watching Kenji getting impatient.

"Calm down Kenji, you are here and nothing is going to stop that." She told him, she had a scroll tube in her hand.

"Sensei, what is that?" Kenji asked.

"Don't worry about it for now. We have to wait until the right time." She said storing it on her belt for now.

After a while Tsunade and Shizune came out letting Mendari and Kenji come in. They walked through the doors and entered the office. The Hokage was sitting there along with Sensei Yamiguchi standing behind him and the three proctors of the exams. They all had smiles on their face.

"Kenji Waninoumi, you have proved to this Village that you have what it takes to be a Chunin. We will go to each of them for the examples as to why." Lord Hokage said turning first to sensei Yamiguchi.

"Kenji while you were my student, you didn't let the bullying form others stop you from doing your school work. You pushed through regardless what happened to you." Sensei stepped back.

Sensei Reitsu stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "I was watching the entire time you all were taking your exams. I saw who was cheating and who wasn't. I saw your team mates using their skills with Genjutsu to cheat. Yet I didn't see you cheat once. It is better to not cheat, then it is to cheat poorly. You did well." He stepped back.

Sensei Genjuro, looked over to Kenji, "you used the environment of the forest to your advantage." He stepped back.

Finally the third proctor came forward and gave a piece of paper to the Hokage. The Hokage read it out loud.

"During the final exam, you showed examples of planning and careful decision making. You showed that you'd push through any obstacle. All in all you did a wonderful job and it is my great honor to bestow upon you the rank of Chunin. Congratulations and well done." The Hokage said turning to Mendari and nodding.

"Kenji, this scroll is for you, you have proven that you are capable of using it. Not only a strong enough Shinobi, but also your loyalty to Konoha is above and beyond. We are all proud of you and we know you will do great things for this village." The Hokage told the proctors and Sensei Yamiguchi to leave the room. Once they were out of the room Mendari had one thing more to say. "This scroll contains your family's secret techniques. They are built around your family's blood line. Take your time and learn them well, but for now go out and have fun. I will be delivering your vest to you once it gets made." She said smiling handing the scroll to him.

"Thank you Sensei. I will begin training as soon as possible. However I have my dinner with Shizune first." He bowed to the Hokage and Mendari, turned in place, and left the office.

Kenji met up with Shizune at The Barbecue restaurant and they took their seats. They had a large meal and were laughing and eating. Shizune moved in to place to sit next to Kenji, but before she could get completely comfortable Asuma, Kurenai and Kento showed up. Shizune blushed and moved over. Asuma sat next to Kenji while, Kurenai and Kento sat on the other side. Kenji and Shizune shook their heads. Soon they were laughing having a great time. They were talking about all the things they wanted to do now that they were Chunin.

"To overcome trials and have my father actually view me with pride. Also to have my own Genin squad as well, that would be great." Asuma said with a somber smile.

"I would like to lead my own squad someday." Kurenai said in agreement as she took a bite out of a dumpling.

"I'd like to further the Villages advancement in Genjutsu, studying its effects and what not." Kento said finishing off his pork.

"I'm going to train Academy students. After a while of course, I'd like to do several missions for Konoha beforehand. They will be our future you know, it'll be up to me to train them right before they get to Genin. I'd like to think that I have something to offer that way. To instruct people in the basics and train them to become great Shinobi. What it means to have friendship, to treat everyone with respect, and to teach the fundamentals of the way of the Ninja. That is my Ninja way." Kenji said smiling.

They finished the night with dessert and everyone got up and left. Kurenai went on home. Kento ran to his clan's compound, hoping his father wouldn't be angry with him. Shizune and Kenji walked together under the moonlight, they still had thirty minutes. They decided to take it slow before Shizune met with Tsunade, they walked through one of the parks and admired the fireflies. They held each other's hand the entire time. She of course blushed when he grabbed it. She even tried pulling it away a couple of times, but eventually she just let it happen. After a while they got to Tsunade, who, surprisingly enough, was happy to see them.

"Good job Kenji, you brought her here on time. Now she has to get ready for our trip tomorrow. Good night Kenji and congratulations on becoming Chunin." Lady Tsunade told him before ushering Shizune inside.

Kenji walked home alone in the dark. He hung his head, he knew that he may never see Shizune again. He made it to his apartment, kicked off his shoes, climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he got ready for the day. He put on his shoes slowly and looked around the room of his apartment. He pulled on his new Chunin vest, made his way out the door and walked down the road to the training area. When he got there he saw Asuma skipping rocks. Kenji looked confused, but yet still somber.

"What are you doing here Asuma?" Kenji said with an attitude.

"Oh hey Kenji. I'm here to help you out. I know that Shizune left this morning with Lady Tsunade. You two were really close and all, so I thought, as your friend that I could help you out with it."

"Do I look like I need any help? I'll be fine, I'm used to being alone after all." Kenji said as he walked up and began skipping rocks with Asuma. Asuma smiled as they skipped the rocks and turned to Kenji.

"You don't look like you need help, bud. You look like you need a friend. Kurenai left for a training mission, but I'm here to help. So what were you going to be doing today?"

"Just doing some training, hoping to take my mind off things." Kenji responded.

"Well who better than a friend to spar with." Asuma said turning on Kenji with his fists in the air.

Kenji and Asuma sparred for several hours. Kenji ended up losing the match, so Asuma told him to do one hundred laps around Konoha, on his hands. Kenji immediately got started, seeing this not as a punishment, but instead it was a way to improve on himself and do better next time.


	13. Mr Detsu

Within the following year the Third Shinobi war had ended. The Kazekage and the Hokage had made a treaty between their two great nations. Kenji walked into town after he completed another mission. He had been gone for a couple of months, tying up loose ends after the war had ended. When he made it back to the village people were clamoring to get things ready. He wandered about town until he saw a familiar face.

"What's going on Kento? What's with all these people running about like chickens with their heads cut off?" He adjusted his dark gray hair out from his eyes

"The Third Hokage is appointing Minato as the fourth Hokage. We are getting the town ready for the ceremony. Good to see that you're back, as soon as you debrief the Hokage can you come help monitor things down here?" Kento said directing people into position.

"Yea I'll be right down. Nothing much to report." Kenji said sprinting off to the Hokage's office.

When he arrived The Third Hokage was sitting in his office, however there was another face in there with him. He was a blonde haired young man, he was Minato, and apparently this is the man that the third Hokage decided to succeed him. This was the first time that Kenji had met him in person.

"Ah Kenji, you probably already know Minato, He will be succeeding me as Hokage. So tell me how did your mission go?"

"The assassination of Tetsuya Nobinara is finished, hopefully with his death the rebellion here in the land of fire will be over. I found after infiltrating his association that he had been funding them and was even in supply of several shinobi from the land of mist. I had also found that he had a map of Konoha, granted it was dated forty-five years ago. I destroyed it before leaving the residence." Kenji said kneeling down in front of the Hokage.

"That is good, job well done. Now I suppose you understand that the changing of Hokage is a big deal. Anything you can do to help will be greatly appreciated." The Hokage turned to Minato. "Kenji is one of our best Chunin level assassins, his mastery over the hidden killing arts is very impressive. The only reason I have not made him Jonin is that most of the Jonin selection committee still do not trust him. If you come across any B-rank or A-rank assassinations do not be afraid to send him." The Hokage waved his hand to signify to Kenji to leave. Kenji disappeared, all that was left was some drops of water. "He certainly has mastered the Second's jutsu well.

Kenji met up with Kento and began working on finishing up the directions for the commencement ceremony. They walked together checking on different parts of town, Asuma asked Kenji about his assignment. All Kenji could reply with was that it was a high ranking assassination. Kento shrugged his shoulders and slapped Kenji on the back. Kenji was glad that he had such a good friend in Kento, even if they tried to outdo each other in almost every way. He was there for Kenji the morning that Shizune left cheering him up. They soon met up with Kurenai to go pick up the students from the academy. They were to be in charge of the students during the ceremony.

Soon the ceremony was under way. Kenji was in charge of his own group of students, telling them when to bow and when not to bow. The Hokage walked past them and they bowed and they continue to watch him as he made his way up the ceremony platform atop the Hokage's office. Soon Kenji lost sight of him. Kenji told the students that to this day he has no idea what happens at the actual center of the ceremony. The ceremony lasted for several hours and they bowed toward them. Soon Minato announced to the crowd.

"People of the hidden leaf village. I will be your Fourth Hokage and I promise you that I will defend this village from all those that would cause it harm. I promise that your trust in me will not falter and I will defend this village with my life!" He shouted donning the headgear of the Hokage.

The people and Shinobi of Konoha creamed in excitement. People were clapping and shouting and whistling. Kenji kept quiet, allowing his students to celebrate. He shook his head and once the ceremony was over he sent the kids back to their respective instructors. Kenji then left to go back to his house. He saw that there was a large package on his bed. He was curious and threw a kunai at the package. It had stabbed in and hit something metal, which he was surprised. He opened the package and found a large black Sode, also known as shoulder armor. It was built to go around his right shoulder, opposed to his left which had his Hitai-ate. He checked it thoroughly for traps before putting it on.

"About time it came, I ordered it months ago." He said chuckling.

"I grabbed it for you a couple of days ago and put it on your bed for you until you got home." It was Mendari sensei, she was sitting in the window seal.

"Oh hi Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kenji asked.

"The new Hokage wants to see you, something about a body guard mission." She said flippantly.

"Bodyguard mission? I guess I'll go see what he wants." Kenji put his shoes on and went up to the Hokage's office.

As he was heading up, people were cleaning up from the ceremony. He had always admired Konoha's beauty, the trees and the mountains. He looked up onto the mountain face behind the Hokage's office. He admired the sculptures of the previous three Hokage's faces. Soon they would have to add a fourth. He went up the long stairs thinking about his time in Konoha, before long he was at the doorway to the Hokage's main office. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." The calm voice of Minato stated coolly.

Kenji entered the office and knelt down bowing his head. Minato told him to rise, that he didn't need to do that much. Kenji simply bowed and awaited Minato's next words.

"Kenji, I know that you specialize in assassination. However, we are moving to a new era and I will be needing my shinobi to be making peace with other nations instead of killing people. Is that understood? You will be going on this mission alone, you will be guarding a blacksmith from Takumi village, the village of artisans. He apparently has come under attack frequently by bandits. You will be his defense until his work is finished as he is making a large quantity of ninja weapons for the village. At the end of three months there will be a delivery team there to pick up the supplies. You leave as soon as you are ready understood?" The Fourth Hokage said, not wasting anytime on pleasantries.

"Understood Lord Hokage, I will leave immediately." Kenji said as he made his way out the door.

Kenji ran all the way home and packed his bag up. He made his way out the door and down to Konoha's primary entrance. He walked down the road on his way to the land of Rivers. He slowly made his way down the road making camp as he needed. He would stop along the side of streams and rivers and wash his hair and face. At one point he looked at a reflection of himself. He was glad that he had gotten the full face mask, along with very tinted sunglasses. They would allow him to cover his face so he wouldn't scare potential clients.

One night he was laying on a large rock watching the moon when out on the road, he heard someone walking down the road. He moved into the trees and watched them. He had no idea who this person was, but they had a strange smell. Kenji looked harder in the darkness, his keen vision piercing the veil of darkness. It was master Jiraiya, Kenji watched him for a minute and saw where he was heading. Kenji ran back to his camp and gathered his stuff and ran back to the road.

"Master Jiraiya, wait up!" Kenji yelled.

"Oh hey, kid. I remember you. You were the one that performed the water clone jutsu for his Genin test right? What's going on?" Jiraiya quickly asked as he quickened his pace.

"I'm on my way to the land of Rivers for a body guard mission. What are you doing, I thought you were staying in the village for good this time?" Kenji said with a nod.

"Oh, just going to do more research for my next novel, you know how it is." Jiraiya had to keep the nature of his mission a secret. He couldn't tell just anyone that He was sent after Orochimaru, the snake had betrayed Konoha and Jiraiya was the only one left in Konoha that could track him down. "Well so long kid, I'm going to be going a different way than the land of rivers at the next junction. So I guess we will travel together until then ok?"

"Yes sir!" Kenji yelled.

They walked together for a while and stopped at a tea house together. They discussed training techniques and how well things were back in the village. Jiraiya laughed when Kenji asked about his next novel. He told him it was a surprise, but would be sure to let him know when it was done.

They soon split up as Jiraiya was continuing south and Kenji was following the coast line west. They said their goodbyes and waved. Kenji followed the coastline for a while and soon it began to rain. He saw some children playing in the rain with a man yelling at them, he could only assume that it was their father. He also noticed that their cart was stuck in the mud and the father was having problems getting it out. Kenji decided if he could assist the man he would try. Without thinking of his appearance he walked up offering his assistance.

"Can I help you get your cart unstuck?" Kenji said smiling.

The man, still trying to get the wheel unstuck, didn't even look up. "Yea if you just lift it out of this muddy hole then maybe I can get it out of here."

"Alright." Kenji got right next to the wheel and lifted.

The man pushed the cart and soon it was out of the hole. The kids climbed back into the back of it and they looked at Kenji. They screamed in shock and yelled for their dad. The dad came around the backside of the cart and finally got a good look at Kenji.

"Oh my god! You are a monster! Go away foul beast!" The man soon grabbed a large club and was swinging at Kenji.

Kenji narrowly dodged it and ran down the road. That man hated him solely on his appearance. He had helped the man and the man attacked him as thanks. Kenji couldn't let it get to him, he just kept trudging down the road. He stopped when he saw more people coming up the road. He put on his full mask and Sunglasses and then continued on the road. One of the people coming was a small child. He pointed at Kenji's Hitai-ate and laughed.

"Look mom a ninja! Maybe he will show off some cool ninja powers or something." The boy yelled.

"Honey, we leave ninja alone. If he is out of his village that means he is on a job and doesn't have time to deal with a child right now." The mother said.

"Oh nonsense ma'am, I can take time to show him something cool. Let's see." Kenji looked around and saw a large tree. This boy was no older than he was when he joined the academy, probably four or five. "I bet I can walk right up that tree."

"Nuh uh. Mommy what do you think?" The boy said looking at his mother.

The mother just had a scowl on her face, but eventually smiled. She waved her hand for Kenji to continue. He walked right up the tree and then stood completely still on the outside of it. He waved down at the boy and his mother. Kenji suddenly was reminded of when he first got to the academy.

_ He was led in by The Third Hokage and an ANBU black ops member. He looked around the room and felt very awkward and shy. People began throwing things at him and mocking him. He began to cry falling to the ground when a large book hit him in the face. Sensei Yamiguchi was trying to keep order, but was having a hard time. Kenji never felt more alone until then, but then the ANBU operative bent down in front of him when a book came flying. The ANBU operative yelled to the class that they were naughty and she might have to get creative if they didn't stop. That was the closest thing to a mother Kenji had ever known, thus far. _

The family had already walked away when Kenji came back to reality. He was drenched and cold. He got off the tree and made his way down the road. He finally saw the entrance to the Takumi Village. He walked in and found the nearest inn, he didn't have to meet his client until the next morning so he decided he would dry off and rest. They gave him a room and he immediately went inside. The room he was provided had a small fireplace, which proved beneficial when it came time to dry his clothes.

The next morning the rain had finally stopped. Kenji got dressed and made his way across the town, he made sure to keep his face and eyes covered, as well as wearing full fingered gloves. He soon found the master smith pounding away at his forge. When Kenji approached he scoffed and went back to work.

"Hello, are you Mr. Detsu? I'll be your body guard for the next few months. My name is Kenji, Kenji Wa- Watsu." Kenji felt that in case his family was eve known here that he should use an alias.

"Well Kenji Watsu was it? I've never heard of you, why didn't that stupid Hokage send me someone like Kakashi or one of them Sanin? They would have served me far better." He said with a scoff.

"You are being attacked by bandits? Then you will be served just fine by me. If there is more going on here perhaps I could send for some assistance, but I doubt I should have any problems." Kenji began checking the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Humph yea well maybe." Detsu went back to work.

Kenji shook his head he was confused. Why would someone need someone like Kakashi or one of the Sanin for a mission such as this? _There is more to this mission then what this man is saying, I bet you enemy shinobi will be showing up. Oh well nothing he can do about it now, it's a four day long journey for the village. If he need help he'd have to rely on himself. _Kenji was thinking as he stood against the pillar.

Detsu could tell that Kenji was thinking. He knew that his secret would remain intact. There is no way that this nobody from the leaf village would know what he was doing. He went back to work with a scowl. Kenji looked over to him and began looking at a lot of the equipment.

"There are a lot of interesting tools here. What are they all used for?" Kenji asked

"If you're interested in blacksmith tools, maybe you should have been a smith instead of a ninja." Detsu stated glaring at Kenji.

"Truth be told I didn't have a lot of choice in the matter." Kenji said smiling, although you couldn't tell through the mask.

"Humph." The smith grunted. Kenji could tell that this was going to be a long mission.


	14. Enter the Father

For the first couple of months there were no attacks. Many of the villagers were even confused as to why he hired a shinobi in the first place. They would often come by and ask questions of both of them. Detsu began to notice that Kenji would dodge any questions involving his appearance. He was getting very puzzled by this as well, he would often do things like splash water, inadvertently trying to get Kenji's mask wet. Kenji would end up just dodging the splash. Detsu would watch intently as he ate, but something would always be one step ahead and something would happen to block his view.

Finally it happened one night. As Kenji was taking a nap Detsu grabbed at his mask and began lifting it up. He saw that Kenji's face was scaled and his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. He shook his head and as he was pulling the mask back down, Kenji grabbed his hand and opened his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw. I don't want to shock anyone." Kenji said obviously ashamed of how he looked.

Detsu just nodded. Maybe this boy was here to pick up the tools for the Hidden Mist Village. He did look just like the man who came threatening him, a little younger perhaps. If that was the case and he was just disguising himself, then where was the shinobi meant to guard him? Detsu moved away as Kenji sat up, Kenji looked around, smelling the air.

"There is someone here. Stay down, I'll get you when it's over." Kenji said drawing a kunai and sliding it up into his sleeve.

"Nonsense they are probably just customers. I'll go see what they want." Detsu said standing up.

"Do customers usually carry smoke bomb power?" Kenji said scowling.

"No, they don't. Wait you can smell smoke bomb powder on them?" Detsu said unbelieving.

"Then stay down." Kenji said as he exited the house.

When he stepped outside he saw four disheveled men, obviously bandits. Luckily he used his transformation jutsu to look like Detsu before they saw him. They started knocking things over and causing a commotion. Kenji looked at them with disapproving eyes, similar to how he noticed Detsu does.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Kenji said, sounding like Detsu.

"We are here for the weapons you promised the Village old man. Where are they?" The main one obviously the leader shouted.

"You mean the village hidden in leaves, correct?" Kenji asked probing for more information.

"Leaf Village, Mist Village. It was one of them. Anyway where are the tools?" The lead man said knocking over a barrel filled with water.

"I'm afraid that I have not yet completed all of them. One more month should be enough." Kenji said trying to throw them off.

"No old man. You promised us the weapons now!" The lead man said yelling. Kenji looked over to the house. _What kind of game is he playing at? _

Kenji released his transformation jutsu and tossed a kunai toward the man. They stood scared. These men weren't expecting a shinobi, they were obviously terrified. If they wanted to be scared he would show them terror. He removed his mask and sunglasses, showing his slightly scaled skin on his face and his crocodilian eyes. However the moment he did they dropped their guard.

"Oh it's just you Master Kandao. Why are you looking so young? Why did you attack us? We came to pick up the weapons just like you asked." The lead man said looking at Kenji.

Kenji had to think quickly, he had to keep them guessing. "I heard that Mr. Detsu here had hired a shinobi bodyguard. When you four came up I couldn't take any chances that one of you weren't the bodyguard. So I attacked to see if any of you would drop the disguise. I'm disguised as a shinobi from the leaf village to maybe lure the body guard out. Tell me who are you here to pick up these weapons for?" _There may be that would buy Kenji some time to go talk to Detsu. _

"Oh I see Master Kandao. We came to pick them up for you, you said that they were for your village. The mist one I think. What do you want us to do?" The lead man said.

"I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Detsu, you just wait out here I'll come get you."

"Yes boss." They sat leaning against the walls of Detsu's compound.

Kenji walked back into the house and called out to Detsu. Detsu came around the corner and Kenji grabbed hold of him. Kenji pulled him through the house until they were far enough away from these bandits. Kenji held him firmly against the wall.

"What kind of game are you playing at? You said these weapons were for the Leaf Village in your report. Why are bandits working for a Mist Village shinobi here to collect? Answer me." Kenji was getting angry

Detsu was crying. "Originally these weapons were for the Leaf Village, but about three months ago those bandits showed up, with a Shinobi as their leader. The shinobi said that if I don't give those weapons to him that he will kill me and everyone else in the village. I didn't believe him at first, until I watched him kill the captain of our city guard. That is why I sent word to the Leaf Village for a bodyguard, I requested Kakashi or one of the Sanin, because I knew they would be strong enough to take this man out."

"Well this is an A-Rank Mission in our Village, a high ranking Jonin with some Chunin would have been made a part of the team to come take care of this. When I got the Mission it was labeled as C-Rank that means probably dealing with bandits or something like that. Not dealing with a skilled Shinobi like this, not on my own at least." Kenji said dropping Detsu.

Kenji thought about his next step. He could send Mito, his caiman delivery summon. That was his best bet. Kenji walked out the door, looked towards the four bandits. He did a series of hand signs and after that he took a bite out from his finger and let the blood flow for a second before placing it on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" As he finished the words a two foot long caiman appeared, with a scroll carrier on its back. Kenji wrote onto a scroll that he would need assistance and any shinobi in his area were to come to his aid. He put the scroll into the back slot of Mito. He then whispered into Mito's ear. "To the Hokage as fast as possible."

Mito took off, knocking many people over in the process. Kenji knew that he was fast, but he didn't know he was that fast. Kenji was still learning techniques from his mother's scroll and the summons were still new to him. He smiled, seeing how fast that little guy could go he knew the Hokage would get his message in no time. Kenji turned to the four bandits, who were obviously confused about what just transpired. Kenji told them in his best commanding voice that Detsu was not done and would need about another week. Give him until then. They left, kicking over one more table before doing so.

Kenji nodded in approval. He felt that that would by them more time, so that hopefully he would get some back up. He went back into the house and told Detsu the plan. Detsu nodded and went back outside to work. Detsu turned to Kenji, he saw the Kyoketsu shoge hanging from his belt, and he nodded, knowing just what to do.

Three days had gone by and Kenji was strapping on all his gear. He was checking the perimeter of the grounds. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him, he quickly turned and tossed a kunai. It was quickly deflected, but the person who deflected it smiled. It was Mendari, she had just gotten back to Konoha when she saw the caiman running to the Hokage's office.

"So what do we know about the enemies?" She asked getting right down to business

"Four bandits that are being used for runners by one shinobi as far as I can tell. When I removed my face coverings in front of them they said that I looked like a younger version of their boss. His name was Kandao and he is from the Mist Village. Do you know anything about him?" Kenji said turning to his former sensei.

She sighed and looked down, "He is an A-class Shinobi in my bingo book. He is a master of the hidden killing arts. Much like yourself, he has a knack for taking out his targets without even being seen. His full name is Kandao Waninoumi, he is your father…." She said turning toward Kenji with tears in her eyes.

"M…My…My father? You mean he is a live? I understand that my family comes form an enemy nation, but I may have to fight my father?" Kenji asked her sounding deeply upset.

"No Kenji, you will be taking care of the four bandits. I will take care of your father. It's about time he paid for his crimes." She said looking very determined.

"Yes Sensei!" Kenji said finishing his sweep of the perimeter.

Four days later Kenji was told to meet the bandits on the road leading into the village. Mendari would stay behind and guard Detsu from Kandao. After several minutes he swathe four of them coming up the road. He immediately used his concealing mist, allowing them to move through it at a slower pace. He quickly took out his Kyoketsu shoge and attacked them. They dropped like flies. He dispelled his jutsu and saw that they were indeed dead. Kandao was using them to distract from him attacking Detsu personally.

Kenji ran back through the village and saw Mendari laying on the ground, she was bleeding a lot. There was a cloaked man a few meters away, he was holding a hand full of Senbon. He was talking her down.

"You thought that you could protect the old man? You can't protect anything Mendari. You couldn't protect him, your sister, especially not the boy. When I get a hold of him, he will be mine!" Kandao was yelling at Mendari furiously.

"I may not have been able to protect my sister, I may not be able to protect Mr. Detsu, but even if I die I will protect Kenji." She screamed throwing several kunai, attached to them were several razor wire.

They cut through Kandao's cloak and body armor. It revealed his crocodilian like skin and scarring. Kenji leapt off from his perch where he was watching it all. He tossed several kunai where he thought Kandao was going to land. Kandao changed direction midair and placed a kick into Kenji's abdomen. Kenji coughed hard, but turned grabbing the foot and throwing Kandao into a nearby wall.

"You have been training my son well haven't you Mendari. I wonder how much loyalty he'd show you if he knew the truth." Kandao said with a leer.

"Please Kenji, leave I can handle this." She said bleeding onto the ground.

Kandao threw the handful of Senbon at Mendari. Kenji jumped into their path his body looking more scaled than normal, all of his muscles were tightened, his body quicker. He had used one of his family's secret techniques. The Beast Release Jutsu, it was a jutsu past down in the Waninoumi clan for years and was similar to the Inuzuka clan of Konoha's jutsu. Kenji rushed Kandao and began attacking him.

Kandao caught the strikes in his bare hands. Kandao looked down at Kenji and smirked. "Did you forget that I am also a Waninoumi and can do this jutsu as well?" As he said that his body bulged with muscle and scales formed covering most of his body. "Well boy looks like you will die just as your Sensei will. However you will die knowing this. She is the ANBU operative that kidnapped your poor sweet mother from me!"

"Yea so, it was a time of war. Things like that happen." Kenji said pushing his father back a couple of steps.

"Well yes, but the other thing is boy," Kandao suplexed Kenji into the ground and stood back up, as he did though Mendari threw several shuriken in his direction. "I suppose that will have to wait."

Kenji laid there, his head was ringing. He didn't move except to look at Mendari. She was crying and crawling to Kenji. Kenji shifted his weight so he would fall gently. Kandao kicked Kenji over, but before he could do anything permanent the guards had showed up and were firing upon him.

"I guess this mission was a failure. I hope to see you two again." He leapt up onto the wall and looked down to the two of them. "Mendari, you are out of practice." He then disappeared into the morning mist.

The guards took Mendari and Kenji to their little clinic to get checked over. Mendari had to stay in intensive care. Kenji's neck, luckily enough, was braced by his Chunin vests high collar. He was released after a couple of hours. He went back to check on Detsu. He was hard at work, pounding away at a small ball of steel. When he saw Kenji approach, he dropped the ball into the water and began fastening it to a long length of chain.

"This is for you Kenji, for saving me and my town from Kandao. We will be on better guard next time. It is a new Kyoketsu Shoge, it can reach now twice as far, and also when you release the chain to attach the chain sprouts spikes. Here watch." He said as he threw the bladed end around a practice dummy. As he did several razor sharp blade like spikes came from the chain. As Detsu pulled the chain the dummy was shredded by the blades. "Someone with your skill should be able to use it to far greater skill than I."

Just then the pickup team arrived for the supplies. They parked the cart near the shop. Kenji helped them load the crates into the cart. He noticed that there was room for Kenji and Mendari in the back. They nodded when Kenji asked about the extra space. They even mentioned that they had a medical ninja with them in case the need presented its self. Kenji ran to the clinic and retrieved Mendari.

They rode in relative comfort for the rest of the trip. Every time they had a break the medical ninja would check up on Mendari. When they got back to the village they team pulled the cart to the drop off point. Mendari was well enough to stand, but a team took her to the hospital none the less. Kenji knew it was time to make his report to the Hokage. He went up the steps leading to the Hokage's office.

"Come in Kenji." He heard inside the office.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kenji said as he entered.

"How did the mission go?" The Fourth asked.

Kenji went over every detail, from start to finish. Including how he felt bad about the mission from the very beginning. Mendari's condition was stabilizing and His own wounds were taken care of. He had some bruised ribs and a sprained neck, but nothing time wouldn't heal. The Hokage nodded at all the information and called the mission a success, giving Kenji his pay form the mission and sending him out the door.

Kenji walked down the steps and knew that the reason he didn't get any missions for now is to give time for his wounds to heal. He made his way to his house, grabbed his fishing gear, and went to his favorite fishing spot. There he saw Saijuro, who was still a Genin, was waiting for him.

"What do you want Saijuro?" Kenji asked rubbing a stiff shoulder.

"I heard you went on an A-class mission. How come someone like you is so lucky? Are you putting everyone under some kind of Genjutsu? I dare you to try anything on me."

Kenji raised his head his eyes met with Saijuro's. Kenji faded into the back ground, all Saijuro saw was bushes. He called out for Kenji and even took off, leaving Kenji alone. When Kenji was sure that he had left he broke the Genjutsu and went back to fishing. _And that is why he will never make Chunin. _


	15. Trapped Beneath the Desert

One year later, screams all over Konoha. Kenji and most of the younger Chunin were ushered away. The nine tailed fox was attacking Konoha. Unleashing a torrent of destruction. The younger Jonin and Chunin were in charge of making sure that the Genin and the Academy students were alright. They heard trees crashing in the distance. Kenji had wanted to go fight, but like most of the others they were told to stay back by Master Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

People were panicking and rightly so. The nine tailed fox was a force of nature, had no rhyme or reason why it was attacking it just did, at least that is what Kenji knew. He had saved several people from looters and people were going crazy. They had evacuated most people to the caves in the mountains behind the faces of the Hokage.

After a while they managed to wrangle up most of the population and stand guard over them. Kenji was pacing back and forth ready for a fight if anything should happen. After several hours a Jonin came into the cave.

"The attack is over and the Kyuubi has been sealed. However," He bowed his head. "The forth Hokage has been killed. The Third will be resuming his role as Hokage." The Jonin left leaving Kenji and the others in charge of clearing people out.

After a while they held a funeral service for the fourth Hokage. They all paid their respects. Kenji was the only one left at the altar, he bowed his head as it had started raining. Kenji turned and left the area, leaving behind yet another fallen comrade. Kenji had heard that Mendari also passed away during the attack. Asuma, Kurenai and Kenji did their best to cheer each other up.

They all went to where they did their first exercise together. Skipping stones across the surface. They let their tears fall and they cried together. After a while they just sat there, remembering what she had done for them all. They soon got up and went back home, reminding each other that they would always be around if one needed another.

The next morning Kenji had been called to the Hokage's office. He set his gear up next to his bed and began his morning preparations. He walked up the long steps to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door as usual, but as he did the door opened automatically.

"Kenji, come on in." The Third Hokage was sitting at the desk.

"What do you have need of me for Lord Hokage?" Kenji asked bowing.

"There is someone causing problems with Sunagakure, they would act on it, but that could cause problems for the village. This is an A-rank assignment, you will be sent a lone. Normally I wouldn't do this, but we simply do not have the man power. You are to find and destroy this foolish shinobi who would cause problems with our new allies."

"Any leads Lord Hokage?" Kenji asked looking over the file.

"Just somewhere out in the desert is what we were given. If you have need for lodgings, the Kazekage has allowed access to one of the inns in Sunagakure, understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Kenji said, disappearing and running to his house.

He packed his gear up and soon began to leave. He waved toward the gate guards and set out. He pulled out his map and+ checked road ways. He decided to cut his time shorter by going through the forest. He would make there in half the time, making sure to check his compass every so often. He wouldn't want to get lost and sure as hell not in these woods at night.

He traveled for a couple of days when he finally reached the edge of the desert. He would have to take it easy, didn't want to get dehydrated. He pulled his silk hood over his face and head. He began to make the slow trek across the desert. Keeping an eye out for the main road, as he has yet to actually go to this Village. He walked a ways before he hit the main road. He walked along it, politely nodding to any one that passed by him. He finally made it to the large walls that were Sunagakure.

When he walked into the city, he felt immediately like he was being watched. He would check all corners and entryways. He finally arrived at the inn that was described, they showed him to his room and gave him a large bottle of water.

"Man it is hot out there." Kenji said to himself, drinking down the bottle of water.

"We have all gotten pretty used to it by now" The waitress chuckled to herself.

"Yea, being from a wetter, cooler climate sure doesn't help me any." Kenji chuckled to himself. "Can you tell me about anything involving a man, goes by the name of Ishigaku? He is supposed to be in the area."

"Now that you mention it. All I know about him is that he is a ninja that used to be in this village. As far as I know he left the village several months ago. Sorry can't help you." She said walking away.

Kenji shook his head. He'd have to make a plan and quick. He couldn't be out in the sun for long, but he had a mission to find this man and he had to search the entire desert it would seem. Kenji looked one more time over the photograph of the man. No real distinguishing features. Known Jutsu's…none. Great Kenji was going into this blind. He decided to use the rotation method of searching for this guy's base. He would start close to the Village and spiral out ward around it, until it was too hot, or he found this guy's base.

He figured it would be best to work at night, when it was cooler. He packed up his gear and went up to his bedroom. He got a couple hours of sleep before it was dark enough to go out on the search. When he left the hotel it was still hot and dry. Kenji brought a couple of canteens of water with him just in case. He walked out into the desert and began his search.

He followed his path with urgency, it was still so hot outside. He walked for several hours before he realized he was out in the middle of the desert, no idea where Sunagakure even was. He wandered for a while, scanning the horizon as best as he could. He had pulled out his map and compass, he must have been on a giant magnetic rock, as his compass was going crazy.

"Next time I come here, I'm bringing more water." He said as he continued searching for any form of civilization.

Several more hours went by and the sun was high in the sky. He had already ran out of water and was beginning to get frantic. He decided to find a dip in the ground and use his water release. Once he found a good spot he used his jutsu. He felt even drier than before after using it though. Even when he drank it all he still felt so dry. Soon enough he passed out.

He awoke several hours in a small room, stripped down to just his pants, his Hitai-ate was still tied around his bicep, but none of his gear. He looked around the room and saw that there was a small door with bars on it. He got his bearings and could tell he was underground.

"Ah good, our little freak is awake. You are going to be the first match of the day boy, better get ready." The voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you mean first match of the day? What am I doing here?" Kenji shouted. Looking around he noticed that there was a sealing circle, preventing him from performing any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"Well you may already know who I am. My name is Ishigaku. My trade is ninja versus ninja combat. You see I want to build my own private army and of course I only want the best. Now I know what you may be thinking. Why would you ever work for me? Well I'll tell you, by the end of the week you will want to see the sun so bad you'll do anything to see it. Also if you don't fight then you will just die. Understand the predicament you are in boy?" Ishigaku said with a sneer.

"I'll play your little game for now, criminal, but believe me when I say that I will find a way out of here." Kenji said sitting in the center of the room.

"Many have said that, none have succeeded." Ishigaku said while walking away.

Kenji thought about his predicament. He had none of his gear, all he could use would be Taijutsu, and he knew that Taijutsu was left off the seal so that they could train their physical bodies for these fights. Kenji began knocking out some pushups when his door was suddenly opened.

"Let the first game begin. You may only use Taijutsu in these matches and any one ninja weapon of your choice, limited to a kunai or shuriken. If you win you may keep said weapon for later use. Since this is your first match Leaf shinobi you do not get any weapons." Ishigaku said over a loud speaker.

Kenji moved through the tunnels and came to a large arena like area. He saw Ishigaku sitting up on a throne watching from across the arena entrance. Kenji saw his opponent a large shinobi from the Sand Village. This guy was really big. Kenji knew that these guys have been here a while and knew that they wouldn't listen to reason. He would have to fight to survive.

The shinobi rushed Kenji, which Kenji side stepped with ease. The moment he dodged, however the shinobi rotated his body on its self and swiped Kenji with a powerful blow. Kenji looked up at Ishigaku who was laughing.

"Did I forget to mention that all your opponents will have Kekkei Genkai or Secret techniques? Silly me." Ishigaku said while laughing.

_So we can use some of our secret techniques. Very well then. _Kenji thought to himself. "Beast Release Jutsu!"

Kenji's muscles tightened and his scales grew in amount. His body soon was completely covered in scales and protective plates. His muscles were now as big as the man in front of him. Kenji took a swipe at the shinobi. The shinobi blocked with a Kunai but was having a hard time keeping Kenji back. He sprouted another arm from his side and punched Kenji in the gut as hard as he could. Kenji took the blow and threw the shinobi across the arena. Kenji rushed the shinobi who got into a defensive position. Kenji tackled him and the shinobi was landing blow after blow on Kenji. Kenji had had enough and gripped the sand shinobi's lower leg.

"Roll of Death attack!" Kenji said as he began to rotate his body in quick succession. He was tearing lacerations into this shinobi's body, from foot to head.

Kenji finally stopped and the Shinobi stopped moving. Kenji had a mixture of blood and clay dripping of from his claws and teeth. His body slumped down and returned to its normal size and frame. He stood up and walked back to his cell. _Perhaps if I can earn my Kyoketsu Shoge back... I can attack Ishigaku and pull him down into the arena with me. _He thought as he made his walk to his cell.

Ishigaku came to his cell and passed through the bars Kenji's shirt and flak vest. Kenji looked at him confused. He explained that he made the last fight good and deserved two things. Next up were his shoes, then his shoulder armor, then his kunai pouch and shuriken pouch.

"What about my Kyoketsu Shoge?" Kenji asked.

"Oh that, well you'll get that only after you show me fierce loyalty, by killing the champion that is." Ishigaku said with a smile.

The next fight had started. Kenji was fighting a man that had the power to draw chakra through his feet. Kenji punched him in the chest and the shinobi's muscles tightened around the blow. Kenji pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"Puny little Leaf Shinobi. Your attacks won't have any effect on me. Only slashing attacks can harm me."

"Slashing attacks huh? Beast Release Jutsu!" Kenji rushed him and grabbed on to his legs with his claws. "Rolling Death attack!"

Kenji rotated around the shinobi's body, flaying him open and letting him fall. Kenji stood with blood covering his face and hands. He was led back to his cell and handed his shoes. Kenji began meditating for his next fight.


	16. Saved by the Rival

For the next couple of months all Kenji did was fight and train. He had fought in about thirty fights. He felt his mind beginning to strain of not being home. Some of his thoughts turned to following this Ishigaku without question. He kept himself focused on his loyalty to Konoha. Asuma and Kurenai would be so angry if he betrayed them now. His thoughts turned to Shizune, he'd fight to see her again, and he'd fight and make sure that he would never betray Konoha.

He had gotten almost all of his gear back by now. The only thing missing was his Kyoketsu shoge. He often wondered if Ishigaku knew the secret behind that weapon. He pondered it while doing some training. He wondered if the Village was even looking for him anymore. Oh well nothing he can do about it now. He was getting a drink of water as he was called out of his cell.

Kenji walked down the corridors to the arena. It was empty save for Ishigaku sitting on his throne. He tossed down the Kyoketsu Shoge. Kenji grabbed it and he looked around confused.

"I thought I was supposed to kill your champion before I earned this?" Kenji said with a puzzled attitude.

"Oh you are, he is coming in a moment, but I want you at your full fighting potential to fight against him." Ishigaku said with a sneer, "I'm even allowing to use your jutsu in here. A true test of loyalty you see."

Kenji saw someone coming through the fog of the corridor. He was a large man wearing a white robe. Long black hair cascaded down his back, his torso covered by a green flak vest. His headband covered his forehead, with the hidden leaf symbol engraved upon it.

"Kento!" Kenji yelled.

"Yes Kenji, he captured me after I was sent to find you. You see I understood what you now understand now. There is no way out of here without Ishigaku's blessing. I will kill you now, so that I may taste freedom." Kento said, but he saw a wink in his eyes.

Kenji smiled and they went at it for several minutes. Kento was in top form using the best Genjutsu he could find. Kenji would pull attacks just before they would fully connect. All to put on a little show for Ishigaku.

"How did you get past the first few matches without your Genjutsu?" Kenji asked him as they fought.

"That's a secret." Kento said narrowly dodging one of Kenji's attacks.

They fought their way closer and closer to Ishigaku's podium. He was loving every second of the fight. He was laughing and screaming in excitement. Soon they were about twenty feet from him.

"Now Kenji!" Kento yelled.

As he did Kenji did a little spin and threw the counter weight end of the Kyoketsu Shoge around Ishigaku. When it had successfully wrapped around Kenji and Kento grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into the pit.

"I had him under a Genjutsu the entire time. He only thought that I was fighting people." Kento stated offering an explanation.

"Fools, there is a reason why I am the boss." Ishigaku said grabbing a hold of the chain.

Kenji felt heat travelling up the chain. Kenji unwrapped the chain and pulled it free from Ishigaku's grasp. They watched as he did a series of hand signs.

"Lava Clone!" He yelled as magma poured from his body making a secondary version of himself.

Kenji quickly looked around. The walls of the arena were smooth. However with the door being opened all the water would run out if he tried his water release. Kento was fighting off the clone to the best of his ability, but being horrible at Taijutsu he was having a hard time. Kenji then had an idea. He took a few paper bombs and tied them to some kunai. He narrowly dodge a strike as he did. Kento was sent flying with a blow, his robes being burned. Kenji picked him up and threw several of the paper bombs into the walls just above the doorways.

They planted in to the wall perfectly. Kenji did his standard hand sign to detonate the paper bombs. When they detonated, chunks of the wall fell down and covered the door way. Kenji moved Kento as Ishigaku made another attempt at a strike against the two of them.

"Water Release!" Kenji yelled, soon the arena was filling full of water.

That turned the lava clone into a solid block of rock. Ishigaku climbed to the top of the water. The three of them using chakra control to stand on top of the water. Ishigaku laughed as he touched the ceiling with his bare hand after doing a series of hand signs... Kenji did a series of hand signs. They both finished their hand signs at the same time.

"Fire Salamander summoning jutsu!" Ishigaku yelled.

"Hidden Crocodile Jutsu!" Kenji yelled.

From the ceiling several small fiery salamanders came pouring form the ceiling snapping their jaws at Kento and Kenji. They dodged the attacks effortlessly, but as they did the salamanders were falling into the water heating it up. Ishigaku took a step forward and a large Crocodile made from water lunged up and bit at his leg. Another appeared and snapped onto the other leg. As they pulled apart his body turned to a chunk of stone.

"A substitution jutsu!" They both yelled.

"Where did the real one go?" Kenji asked looking around.

"There!" Kento pointed to the area where Ishigaku first touched to summon his salamanders.

They jumped up into the hole and began the slow path to the surface to follow him. Lucky they did, all those salamanders were causing the water to boil. When they reached the surface they saw him standing in the sun. He turned to them and smirked.

"Lava Release Breath of Magma Jutsu!" He yelled as a cloud of lava emanated from his mouth heading for their direction.

Kenji pushed Kento out of harm's way, but took a majority of the blast. He stayed standing however and looked around, they were near an oasis. His injuries prevented him from moving very fast. Kento looked to Ishigaku, who immediately turned and kicked Kento in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Kenji threw a shuriken toward Ishigaku, who effortlessly deflected it. Kenji limped to the oasis dodging attacks from Ishigaku. When they finally reached the oasis Kenji stopped and turned to Ishigaku.

"Here is where it ends Ishigaku! Do your worst!"

"Poor little Leaf shinobi has no more tricks huh? Oh well, time to die!" Ishigaku tossed a volley of shuriken into Kenji who allowed them to hit. He fell into the water and allowed the blood to mix with it. "Guess that wasn't enough to kill you, this will be however!" He walked closer to the edge of the water.

When he did he saw Kenji doing a series of hand signs and the put his hand onto the water. Kenji looked up and smirked at Ishigaku. Kenji's eyes soon closed as he passed out. His body raised from the water on the back of a very large, around twenty-five to thirty foot long, crocodile. It was wearing armor on parts of its back, legs and belly. It looked towards its back.

"Kenji, you should have summoned me sooner, little weakling. I would have made this man putty on the ground before me." The large crocodile looked at Ishigaku, "I am Hebikio, Eldest of the Crocodile children. This young man is under our protection and I don't really care who you are. Now you die!"

"Well I won't die so easily!" Ishigaku pulled several shuriken and tossed them at Hebikio.

They simply bounced of his armor and Hebikio set Kenji down. He pivoted on his back legs and hit Ishigaku square in the chest with his tail. He was sent flying, but he landed on his feet. Doing a series of hand signs.

"Lava floor jutsu!" He yelled

The ground beneath Hebikio turned to lava and began burning his feet. He roared in pain as he rushed Ishigaku. Ishigaku dodged the attack, but had forgotten the tail again. This time it pinned him. "Time to end this little insect! Body Sever Attack!" Hebikio bit down onto Ishigaku and started shaking him back and forth. Blood was spraying everywhere as his body was torn to pieces. When it was all done Hebikio came and checked on Kenji. Kenji was waking up as Kento was as well.

Kenji looked up into the eyes of Hebikio as he was carrying Kento over from where he fell down. Kento applied some bandages to Kenji's wounds. Kenji turned to Hebikio and nodded. Hebikio shook his head.

"I will take you two to the Sand Village. There you will receive proper medical care until you can leave to your own village. Then I will leave you weak ones." Hebikio said in usual condescending way.

"Wait we need proof that he is dead." Kenji stated.

Hebikio supplied a hand, which would be enough. They were carried on the back of Hebikio until they got to the Village. They were immediately taken into the emergency room. Their injuries were quite severe and needed medical attention. Kenji's were the worst, his body covered in puncture holes from shuriken, and he was covered in burns. A message was sent to Leaf Village, informing the Hokage that they were found. The Hokage informed them that someone would be a long to take care of them.

While they were in the hospital they heard the sounds of voices outside their room. One of which sounded like Asuma, the other Kenji wasn't sure. When the door opened Asuma came over to Kenji's side of the bed. The other person was Amakeru, Kento's father, why he had survived and Mendari didn't was beyond Kenji. Kenji turned to Asuma.

'You are going to be in here for a couple of days alright Kenji. They say that your injuries were pretty severe. Once you are cleared for travel I'll be taking you back to the Village. Until then I'm going to explore Sunagakure for a while." Asuma said rubbing Kenji's head.

Kenji just nodded and fell asleep. Asuma left the room, as did Amakeru. Kento drifted off to sleep soon after that. Kenji had nightmares of the time he spent in that hell hole and began screaming in the night, tearing his bandaging off. Medics soon swarmed him holding his body down as they reapplied bandaging.


	17. Hog Hunting

A few days later Kenji and Kento were taken back to the village. They were immediately delivered to the hospital for the rest of their treatment. Kenji would sit up and study his scroll into the late hours. The medical team called in a specialist to talk to Kenji about his nightmares. Kenji would talk about how many shinobi he killed, many of which had only lost sight of their real goal of escaping. Kenji was regretting all those people that he killed and began to cry when he realized that many of them probably had homes and families.

Kenji after that was soon cleared to leave the hospital. When he left though he was told no missions higher than C-rank until they could get his guilt under control. Kenji put his clothes back on and began to wander the village. He went to his fishing spot and sat under the tree that was growing there. He drifted off to sleep, finally finding some comfort.

Kenji awoke the next day and walked around the village. He made his way to Ichiraku ramen. As he was walking there, however, he heard a bird call overhead. It was a messenger bird from Kurenai. She was looking for him at the Hokage's office.

When he got to the office it was the Hokage and Kurenai sitting at the table. Kenji was confused, but stood at attention regardless. They motioned for him to step forward, which he complied and moved forward.

"Kenji in light of your last mission. We feel that you should be placed on low level missions until you are cleared for duty psychologically speaking. You shall be back to doing missions here in the village and shall only leave if cleared by me. Now for your next mission you are to help capture some wild hogs that have been tearing up a farmer's field. I'm not going to lie Kenji, I expect you to have this one done by the end of the day. Once this one is done, come on back, and I'll send you on your next one. Oh one last thing, the reason Kurenai is here is that she is evaluating your composure and your resolve. She will, in the end, be able to clear you for higher level jobs." The Hokage said handing Kenji the job slip defining the details of the job.

"It will be done Lord Hokage." Kenji said kneeling before leaving.

Kenji made his way to the farm quick as possible. When he arrived he saw the farmer hard at work tilling the field. He asked Kenji if he would be willing to help. Kenji grabbed a hoe and began digging away. Soon it was getting dark and Kenji had yet to see any of the hogs. He was invited to dinner by the farmer and his wife, which Kenji nodded and entered the small house.

"So Kenji, you are that young man we keep hearing about. The one people are afraid that will betray the village?" The farmer's wife asked.

"Leave the poor lad alone Ma' he has been working to dang hard to be answering your questions." The old farmer, who had introduced himself earlier as Pa', said to Kenji as they were eating.

Kenji began eating his meal and watched as the two of them argued about asking Kenji. He could tell that the two of them deeply loved each other however. They would argue a bit then laugh about the argument. Kenji soon began laughing with them. Soon the meal was over and Kenji went outside to check the field.

As he was standing guard outside he heard some noises coming from the bushes. It was a small boy about nine to ten years of age. Kenji approached him in the dark and the boy looked scared at first, but then saw Kenji's Hitai-ate.

"Hey ninja, what are you doing here in my parents yard?" the boy asked.

"I'm here checking for wild hogs. What are you doing out here so late?" Kenji said with a leer in his eye.

"Just came home late from a friend's house, no big deal."

"Well, because you decided to come home late, I had to help your father out with all his chores. Next time be more considerate of your father and help him out."

Just then several large hogs lunged at the boy from the tree line. Kenji grabbed the young boy and pulled him from their path. He set the boy on top of the house and then dropped down again. Kenji lunged at one of the hogs as it approached the garden area. He grabbed a hold of its large tusks and knocked it to the ground. The farmer came out with his gun and saw that Kenji had knocked one to the ground already. The other two were staying back it seemed. The young boy looked on in amazement.

Kenji slipped into the pond nearest the other two hogs staying back. They watched him in silence and as he got right next to one he locked eyes with it. It came closer, obviously thirsty, and began drinking form the pond. Just as it got comfortable drinking from the pond Kenji lunged out and grabbed on to it with his claws and fangs. He dragged it into the pond before climbing out himself. Two of the hogs were unconscious and now all that was left was the third.

It charged Kenji and Kenji tried catching it before it ran him over. He got plowed in the chest and was sent flying backwards. Kenji stood just in time to dodge before it tried running him over again. Kenji made some hand signs and called forth a water clone. Soon the hog was fighting off the two of them, this one obviously the biggest of the three. Kenji's clone grabbed a hold of it and stopped it from charging, while Kenji came up to it and punched it in the side of the head. It was knocked unconscious by the punch and Kenji turned to the farmer.

"Well Pa' looks like you have meat to last you a while. I'm going to check the area to see if that was all the hogs that could be destroying your farm." Kenji then disappeared into the tree line.

The son looked down at his father, "Dad that was amazing. I see why the Hokage asked us to help him out."

"Yea son, he will definitely be a great shinobi." The farmer said watching Kenji disappear.

After several minutes of searching the forest Kenji only found a few more groups of hogs. They were far enough away from the farm not to be a bother. Kenji made his way back to the farm and informed them of the progress he had made. They nodded and sent them on with the best of luck.

Kenji made his way back to the Hokage's office and entered the doorway. Luckily enough Lord Hokage was still awake and in his office. Kenji knocked upon the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." The Hokage yelled out.

Kenji came in and kneeled, "The hogs out at the farm have been taken care of and the farm is safe from future attacks."

"Thank you Kenji, you are doing a wonderful job, sometimes we must put aside what we know and do something different. In time you will understand what I am talking about. For now, I've got nothing else for you check in with me in the morning."

Kenji made his way home and was stopped by several people. Some were still afraid of him, but most were beginning to finally accept his appearance. Kenji got to his door and climbed into bed. Hopefully things would get better he thought before falling asleep.


	18. Academy Teacher A new assignment

Two years later Kenji was standing before the Hokage with Kurenai. The Hokage was holding their records in front of him. He was smiling and looked them up and down. He read through each of the files one after another. Checking them over carefully, he set them down.

"You two will be going to take the Academy Teacher Exam. I think that you two are best suited for this out of most of my Chunin." He said, letting them take it all in.

"Yes Lord Hokage. When is the Exam?" Kenji asked in a little darker tone than normal. It was on the anniversary of the mission to the Land of Wind. He had never really been the same since.

"In one week, you know where the location is." He said before sending them out of the door.

They walked together for a while before Kurenai asked Kenji if he was alright. He smiled and nodded his head and told her that he was going to go over his training books. She shook her head as he left. _He has gone through a lot. First having no family, Second most people in the village distrust or hate him. Then Shizune leaves. Then Sensei Dies when the Kyuubi attacks. Finally his ordeal in the Land of Wind. He is strong though, he'll work through it. _She ran off hole to go train as well.

Kenji found Asuma training in a courtyard, training hard as usual. Kenji had saw training with Asuma as the most productive as they were both close to mid-range fighters. They worked hard for several hours before Asuma called for time. Kenji had barely broken a sweat, while Asuma was panting heavy. Kenji was getting strong quickly, Asuma believed that he was compensating for the fact that his mind was shaken.

Asuma didn't doubt that he would be able to break free from this slump however. Kenji walked away after the training and went on home. Asuma looked after him and shook his head. At least he hoped Kenji would, he decided he would go check on Kurenai.

One week later Kurenai were at the Exam grounds with all their gear. Two Jonin were standing guard outside. They were informed that they were the last two to arrive. When they walked into the grounds they bumped off of rocks and other people. They were in total darkness when they heard a voice from above them.

"Welcome to the academy teacher exams. You will be graded on your survivability and your knowledge as a shinobi. There are traps and you will be facing off against each other in two man squads. You arrived with your partner, however you will be tested against each other as well. Meaning if I, the proctor, feel that one member of your team was less than exemplar, than I will fail them as well. I will give you fifteen minutes to spread out and think of tactics."

Kenji and Kurenai waited for the rest of the crowd to disperse. Kenji looked through the room, having a distinct advantage with his night vision. He saw that no one was near them, so they began discussing their plan.

"I think the best approach is to let them thin each other out a little bit before we go in there. People will get thinned out and we will take whoever is left. Sound like a plan?" Kenji pointed out before they were suddenly ambushed.

"Looks like that plan will have to be on hold for a minute. While we deal this this guy." Kurenai stated blocking a pair of kunai.

"Watch out Kurenai!" Kenji yelled catching her before she activated a trip wire.

"Thanks Kenji." She said stepping forward.

Kenji issued a series of hand signs. Lucky there was a pool of water near them. "Water Clone Jutsu!"

The person was distracted as both Kenji's and Kurenai attacked him. Once they beat him they decided that Kenji's clone would circle the left side. Kurenai straight down the middle, while Kenji took the right side. Her Genjutsu worked regardless if she or other people could see her or not. Kenji and his water clone would use the outer walls where water had gathered. They could use many more of their jutsus that way.

The proctor smiled at what he saw. Instead of them striking out on their own they were using their environment to their advantage. They were working together by being alone. After a couple of hours they had successfully avoided the traps and finished off everyone else in the exam area.

"Congratulations to you two. You are two of six that are not unconscious. The other four are ok only because they managed to avoid your onslaught. They had forgotten The Leaf's hidden killer would be taking this exam." He laughed as the other four emerged from rocky precipices. "I call this exam officially over, you will see your results tomorrow.

They walked out of the examination area. They made their way back to the main body of Konoha. They decided to get some dinner at Ichiraku ramen. They ordered their bowls and when they did they saw a young girl helping behind the counter. She couldn't have been older than six or seven.

"Who's the young girl Mr. Teuchi?" Kenji asked as he set his bowl down.

"This is my daughter Ayame. She will be learning how to cook like her old man." Mr. Teuchi smiled. "What's the occasion, you two don't usually get together unless something important happened."

"We just took the Academy Teacher Exam and whether we passed or failed, it doesn't matter, as long as we take the next step in our careers." Kurenai said smiling after she finished her meal.

"Well eat up you two, you are two of my favorite customers." Mr. Teuchi turned and went back to work.

The next morning Kenji ran for the display board up at the academy. He met up with Kurenai along the way. They both were too excited to chat, but the company was nice. They mad it up to the board. They saw that the four other people who had taken the exam were up there. It looked like they slept there. Kenji and Kurenai walked up to the board trying to squeeze in to see.

"I made it!" Kurenai yelled, "You did too Kenji. We both are going to be academy teachers!"

Kenji smiled it was about time that he was going to be useful. After they had taken him off of high rank missions he had completed so many low rank ones he was beginning to feel like a Genin.

He walked away from the board with Kurenai. The board had stated that they were to see the Academy director if their name was on the board. They made their way down the hall and met up with the director. He gave them each a room and class assignments, he made sure that they understood their duties Then he waved them out of the room, with the final word that classes don't start for another month, so get lesson plan ideas and teaching equipment to his desk by the end of the month.

Kenji went on home to get his lesson plans made up and get his teaching equipment ready. He had to think long and hard about how he was going to teach his first class how to be shinobi. He thinks long and hard about what taught him to become a shinobi. _Fishing can help teach them patience. However for the first the first while of doing it I'll have them fish where there are no fish. They pass if they can get passed my little ruse._

That was one thing he could do. He liked the idea, however he would need more ideas if he wanted to bring this to the Academy Director. He thought of other ideas, ones that would cater to their needs as shinobi in training. First things first, he would have to teach them the basics of course.

Over the next couple of weeks, there were papers stacked high with ideas. He had many put into his pack so he could deliver them to the director at the end of the week. He had already come up with his class rules, the top three were; 1. Bullying will not be tolerated, 2. Treat others with respect, we all are comrades regardless of what you believe, and 3. Homework will be done on time and brought in on time or you will receive no grade, there will be no partial credit for late work.

Kenji brought all of his lesson plans to the director's office. Kurenai was already inside going over her lesson plan. He heard the director make several comments, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Soon the door swung open and Kurenai came out. She smiled at Kenji and patted his head.

"Don't worry, it's just a formality. He'll probably like anything you come up with." She said before going to her new class to start setting up for the first day.

The director called Kenji in and as Kenji entered he told him to sit down. Kenji sat in the large chair in front of the director. The director grabbed the paperwork and scrolls that Kenji had written all of his plans on.

"I see, well this is interesting." The director said while leering over the documents at Kenji.

"What is interesting sir?" Kenji asked.

"You and your partner's teaching styles are almost completely opposite. You are going to be strict and disciplined, while she is going to be friendly and laid back. It will be very interesting to see how each of your classes turn out." The director said before handing the paper work back to Kenji. "Classes will be brought in in one hour, go get your class room ready."

Kenji got up and bowed, leaving the office and moving down to his class room. It was his old class room when he was going to the academy. Sensei Yamiguchi had been promoted to Jonin to fill the void after the Kyuubi attack. Kenji bowed his head and looked around the room. He had a lot of memories in this room. He went to his original desk and saw that his carvings were no longer carved into the top of the desk. _Someone must have sanded it down after I had left. _Kenji had thought to himself.

He went back to the front of the class and began writing things on to the board. Things including the rules for his class and the curriculum for the first quarter of the year. He put a paper on the desks of each of the students. It was a simple reading assignment, but geared toward being a ninja.

After a while students started funneling in to the class. Some looked shocked and a little afraid when they saw Kenji. He simply told them to find a seat and they would begin class immediately. He turned and looked at all the class, most of it comprised of students between the ages of four to about six. They all looked at him in shock, he simply smiled before starting his opening statement.

"Hello and welcome to my class. I will be your sensei, my name is Kenji. I will be going around the room asking you your name. Please be as clear as you can be, I've got a little water on the ear, too much time swimming in the swamp I guess." Kenji said with a smile.

The class laughed at that one. Good he was hoping to get a good response. The students stood up one by one and gave their names. Soon it came to one small boy, he stood up slowly and looked over at Kenji.

"My name is Tsun." Kenji immediately noticed that this boy was sad about something, he also couldn't be any more than three years old.

"Yea Tsun. Too Soon!" Two kids began to pick on Tsun. "He was only sent here because the orphanage didn't have any more room for a little twerp like him."

One young girl, who introduced herself previously as Isis Hyouma, a member of the Hyouma clan, stood up. "Leave him alone, you shouldn't make fun of someone whose parents died. They died defending this village from the nine tails. He carries the burden of being head of his clan at this age, even if he is the last one."

Kenji was soon in the two kids faces glaring them down. "You are going to make fun of him for not having any parents. Or starting in the academy soon? Isis was right. You should regard him as a hero, not your personal punching bag. I will not tolerate bullying in my class understood." Kenji's face had taken on a grumpier mood then his smiling face before.

"Ye...yes sensei…." The two boys managed to stammer out.

"Now," Kenji's demeanor turned back to normal, "Let us begin shall we?"


	19. A day of class

A few years had passed and he was taking his class outside. He had taken them to a large field with a pond in the center. They all ran around for a little bit and got plenty of sunshine. Kenji like taking his classes outside. He felt that they were more productive.

He was sitting on a large rock watch them all play. He called them all to him while he glared at them. They had to realize that it was a hard job being a shinobi. Some kids began to notice and were looking a little scared. Slowly and surely kids came and sat down.

"Alright class," As he began speaking, while glaring at the class, butterflies started landing on his face. "Go away I'm trying to be terrifying!" The kids got a large laugh out of that. "Today we will be practicing our evasion tactics. We will be playing a game called Hide and Seek. I will be it and it will be my job to try and find you. You are free to use any skill that you have learned. Be warned, however that if you leave the training area I will be forced to punish you. Now go hide."

The kids went off into hiding areas, while Kenji covered his eyes. Some hid in the pond, others went up trees. Kenji gave them all plenty of time to hide and soon he was looking all over for them. He found many students in the bushes, a couple up the large tree. He walked out across the water and pulled a couple from under the water. He was missing two students, Tsun and Isis, where could they be? Kenji took a large whiff through his nose, but all he could smell were the majority of the class and the earth beneath his feet.

Kenji looked all over and soon found him, sitting behind the wall. Isis was with him and they were talking about different things. Soon kids were laughing and poking fun at him. Kenji turned and glared at them, to which they immediately quieted up. Kenji put a hand on Tsun shoulder.

"Am I in trouble Sensei?"

"You did leave the training area. So yes. I am wondering why you left though?" Kenji said walking with him back to the field.

"I figured if this is evasion training then why I should be limited to the current area is beyond me. I should get out of the area as quick as possible." Tsun said shuffling his feet.

Kenji shook his head explaining to him the only reason they had the area limitation is so that he could find him later. Kenji turned to the whole class and said that class was done for the day. Their homework was on the differences between physical and Spiritual chakra. Tsun sat at the edge of the pond, he seemed to have been crying. Kenji told him to come on, they'd go get dinner together.

They made their way through town talking about things. Kenji learned that Tsun is into glass blowing and is often at the glass blowers shop helping out when he gets the chance. Kenji found this to be interesting and laughed when Tsun said that he wanted to invent more jutsu's involving glass. Kenji explained that making a jutsu takes a lot of time and work and that he didn't recall anyone ever using glass before.

"Sensei can I show you something?" Tsun asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kenji said half expecting a frog or something like it.

Tsun put his hands together and concentrated hard. Soon he pulled his hands apart and showed a little glass shuriken. Kenji looked it over and was amazed. He set it back into Tsun's hands and looked at him puzzled.

"Remember when you went over bloodline abilities? Well my family were all glass users. Unfortunately I do not have anyone to teach me how to use it anymore. They all died when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Maybe you could help me learn how to do it better." Tsun said smiling at him.

"I'll do my best in class, it will really be up to your Jonin sensei when you graduate the academy." Kenji said, soon realizing that he had hurt Tsun' feelings. Tsun had really began to look up to Kenji as an older brother. "I'll do my best to help you though ok, now go on I'm paying for tonight's meal. You go on and get on your homework."

Tsun left and ran on home. Kenji looked over to Mr. Teuchi and waved him good bye. He headed on home and began doing some training. He took a long shower and went back into his room, sat on his bed, and looked at his night stand. There were two pictures, one of which was Mendari Sensei, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kenji when they had first become Genin, that was twelve years ago now. Asuma had become a Jonin by now and had left the village, because of some disagreement with his father. Kurenai and Kenji were academy instructors now and Sensei was…gone now. The other picture was taken by Sensei, it was Shizune and Kenji. He wondered where she was now. He climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Consulting Another Test of Loyalty

Six years had passed and Kenji was called into the Hokage's office. He walked along the hall ways of the academy grounds. He had to transfer his class to return to his duties as an Elite Chunin. As he walked a long he saw that many academy students were training out in the quad. He knocked on the door and the Hokage had him enter.

"Lord Hokage?" Kenji asked as he entered.

"Kenji Waninoumi, your first mission, now that you are back to active duty, is to go and be a consultant for a feudal lord. There have been a number of assassination attempts and he wants the Leaf's most knowledgeable, when it comes to assassins, to come aid him. I figured who better then one of the Leaf's top assassin's during the Third Shinobi war. You are to meet him in Namade Village, a city north of the Leaf. Be careful, we have reason to believe that the assassins are from the mist."

Kenji nodded and then headed out. He grabbed his bag from his house and headed down the road. He travelled down the road a ways, stopping every so often to practice his jutsu or to rest his weary feet. At night fall he had found an inn. He put on his mask, sunglasses, and hood so he wouldn't scare people. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"Greetings sir, how may I help you?" A little old lady said from behind the counter.

"I just need a room for the night." Kenji said looking all around the room.

"Right away. You a leaf shinobi?" Kenji just nodded. "Well just make sure that you do not ruin the room."

"I'll do that ma'am." Kenji stated as she led him to a back room.

"Feel free to utilize the hot springs while you are here."

"I feel that I will just stay in my room for the night, but thank you." Kenji said as he entered the room.

After another day of travelling he made it to the village. Some people nodded at him, but they mostly moved out of the way. He decided to move to some back roads, so he wouldn't bother the civilians. When he moved into an alley he was suddenly surrounded by several men. Kenji looked them all over, _these men aren't shinobi, more than likely just common muggers. There were only four of them, I won't even break a sweat._

"Hey there give us all your money and you won't get hurt." The largest man said.

"Hey boss are you sure we should rob a shinobi? I don't think that is a good idea." Another said.

"There are four of us and only one of him. We can take him easy." The boss said raising a sword to Kenji.

"You should listen to your comrade, but if you really want to do this I promise not to use any of my Ninjutsu. In fact I will beat you using only my hands and feet, no weapons either. You are free to use your weapons if you so desire of course." He noted two had swords, one had a club, and the final one only had his fists.

"I'll take that bet." The leader said rushing him.

Kenji dropped down and did a sweep kick. He tripped the guy just as the club guy did a powerful downward attack. Kenji pivoted his kick upwards and hit the club guy in the jaw. The man using some decent Taijutsu skill then came in. He swung at Kenji and Kenji simply caught the fist and through the man into the other swordsman, effectively knocking them both out as well. He came to the boss and sat on his chest.

"What did I tell you? I only used basic Taijutsu to beat all of your men. Our lowest ranking Shinobi could have done all that. Think about it if I had wanted to kill you all. Now be good little boys and turn yourselves in." Kenji said pulling down his mask and removed his sunglasses, looking down into the man's face.

"Oh my god you are a monster. A monster!" The man yelled.

Kenji figured it would be best if he covered his face back up and left the alley. As he was leaving a guard came up to him and questioned what the yelling was about. Kenji first showed his Hitai-ate. The guard nodded and then asked again. Kenji explained that the men in the alley tried to mug him, so he taught them why it was a bad idea to try and mug a shinobi. The guard was pleased with the response and started to walk away. Kenji stopped him and asked to be taken to the lord's palace as he was here to be a consultant for the recent assassinations. The guard nodded and led Kenji to a stately manor.

The guard led him inside and announced him to the feudal lord. "My lord Kagate, the shinobi you asked for from the hidden leaf is here. His name is," he turned to Kenji.

"Just Kenji milord. Perhaps you know of me already?" Kenji said kneeling in front of lord Kagate, bowing his head.

"Oh yes I remember you. During the third shinobi war my family had come under attack by the village of the stone. You were one of the four young shinobi that came and rescued me from the hostage situation. Glad to see you again lad and glad to see that you are as mysterious as ever." The lord Kagate said laughing.

The first thing Kenji did was check to see the level of security on the palace grounds. He asked the guard captain about numbers of men, equipment, and most importantly if they had any shinobi in their employ. The guard captain explained in detail all the information and shook his head about the shinobi part.

Kenji nodded, that was why he was here after all. He wasn't here to just be a consultant, this was also another one of the village elders' tests. The enemy was of the mist village and Kenji was sent? There were more qualified people to send for consulting, also if there are enemy shinobi that means that there are other ninja here. _ANBU. _Kenji thought knowing that they were here watching him, but they would only step in if things got too bad or if he betrayed the mission.

Kenji wandered the grounds, checking for things like secret entrances and points of entry. He didn't like the large lake at the back side of the mansion. This would be one of the key locations if they were to strike.

Meanwhile walking along the back walkway was the ANBU black ops commander watching Kenji, while in disguise. _He would make a fine ANBU, I can tell that he has already deduced that we are here. Luckily enough he doesn't know where and how many of us there are. He will do fine on this one I have faith in him. _

Kenji met back up with the guard captain after his check of the full perimeter. The lake led in to the forest outside of the village walls. He would have to pay extra attention to that lake, but he couldn't let his only focus be there as they could try anywhere. Tonight would prove to be along night.

After several days of checking the property the night finally came. "Dusk fell and Kenji heard the loons call. He nodded as he saw guards doing the patrol routes he had recommended. He had two water clones circling the grounds. Kenji stayed to the north side near the lake, one clone would walk on the east side of the house and check the south, as it came back however the final clone would be on the west side and be at the south side when the other was not and vice versa.

He overheard some of the guards, "I feel weird moving from the back of the house and seeing that ninja and then I'd go to the front and see him there as well. How are we to tell if an enemy attacks if there is already a shinobi here?"

Suddenly he felt a something touching his back, he turned his head and saw Kenji who was smiling behind his mask when he would whisper, "If I was the enemy shinobi, you would be dead by now. Keep it quiet as you can see we shinobi can be as quiet as the night. You must have all your senses trained to root out the enemy."

Kenji jumped back and restarted his checks. He would periodically check in on Lord Kagate. Kenji saw him sleeping peacefully and went back out the door. He went back out to the lake and watched the birds slowly glide across the surface. He admired the simple peace and beauty of it. As he was watching he saw a couple of shadows move quickly from one bush to another. There were a total of three. Kenji kept his clones at the sides of the house for insurance.

Soon the guards were falling asleep before Kenji's eyes. _They are definitely making their move. They started with a genjutsu to knock out the guards, then they figured their superior numbers would take me out._ "Release!" Kenji yelled, keeping himself from falling asleep.

"Concealing Mist jutsu!" Kenji yelled after making his hand signs.

The three figures stopped and he heard them yell out, "Hey you Hidden Mist too?"

Kenji had slipped into the water quietly and waited for them to enter the mist. They began moving into the mist and Kenji grabbed a hold of ones legs pulling them under the water. The shinobi looked confused until he saw the Leaf Hitai-ate. Kenji pivoted downward and kicked the shinobi flat into the chest, sending him flying out of the water.

When Kenji climbed out of the water he noticed that one of them had stayed back, maintaining a hand sign. _He must have to maintain the genjutsu through focusing. I have to take him out first. _Kenji rushed him, but as he was getting close the lead man got in front of him.

"Your fight is over here friend." He grabbed Kenji's arm and threw him back toward Lord Kagate's mansion.

Kenji skipped across the top of the water like a stone. He figured these guys to be at least Chunin level, so he was going to have a real fight on his hands. The good news was that they threw him back into the mist where he would have the advantage. He stood atop the water and waited for those two to make their move.

As he waited he was meditating, focusing his sense of smell. One was moving around the mist trying to avoid Kenji. The other moved in to the mist engage him. Kenji dodged an attack and leapt back to the guy trying to move into the lord's estate. When Kenji moved behind the shinobi he grabbed him behind the shoulder and threw him back into the lake.

The one in the mist responded, seeing his friend thrown in to the mist in front of him. "Crashing Water Hammer Jutsu!"

A large amount of water came crashing down taking out part of Lord Kagate's wall along with it. Kenji narrowly dodged it and made a series of hand sings when he landed atop the water from his dodge.

"Water Bullet Jutsu!" Kenji shot a series of bullets at the enemy shinobi.

One dodged rather agilely the other took the full force of three of the water bullets. He was stunned, but Kenji knew that he wasn't down yet. The one that dodged moved in to attack Kenji. _These guys are obviously more Taijutsu than Ninjutsu. That's fine my Taijutsu skills are almost as good as my Ninjutsu, thanks to training with Asuma all those years._

He attacked Kenji with a powerful kick that Kenji caught, swinging the shinobi up and dropping down on the water with a slam. Kenji picked him up and dropped the leg down over his knee. The shinobi pulled his leg juts before the leg made contact and stepped back. He then launched a barrage of blows at Kenji. Kenji was definitely getting hit by some of them, but managed to block most of them.

The man saw that Kenji's mask had dropped off during the fighting, as did the hood and sunglasses. He looked at Kenji and began to understand. _He is a Waninoumi, I can't get in close to him. Looks like it's up to kunai for this._ The shinobi jumped back even further unleashing a barrage of kunai. Kenji side stepped most, pulling his Kyoketsu shoge off from his belt in the process, however on of the kunai pierced his thigh. Kenji pulled the kunai out from his leg and dropped the bladed end of his Kyoketsu shoge down.

He began to twirl the chain making a series of spins with it. The enemy shinobi revived his ally and jumped back. He threw more shuriken at Kenji which were blocked by the spinning chain. The enemy shinobi, at least the one standing made some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Soon a large snapping turtle appeared. Kenji smiled _so he wants to do summons then._ Kenji made some hand signs and dropped his hands onto the water. "Summoning jutsu!" The water grew quiet. The enemy shinobi laughed.

"Looks like you don't have anything to summon. Go get him Takasen!"

"Don't order me around like that, I'll get him when I'm good and ready." The large snapping turtle said as he moved slowly to Kenji.

As Takasen was swimming across the top of the water, Hebikio was swimming underneath. Kenji dropped under the water and was immediately replaced by a water clone that had come from the side of the house. Kenji swam under the turtle seeing Hebikio swimming ahead. Kenji got back above water on the back side of the turtle called Takasen. When he surfaced the enemy shinobi smiled as they pointed weapons at him.

"You have fallen for our trap! We knew that you would dive under Takasen, knowing that he is a slow turtle. So we would wait for you to reach the other side and attack you when you got here."

"No you have fallen for mine." Kenji said pointing behind them.

When they turned the saw Hebikio lunging out of the water with the genjutsu shinobi in his mouth. He bit down with all his force and they all heard a sickening crunch. When he died numerous palace guards began waking up. They all saw Takasen moving slowly toward the palace, but also saw that Kenji had weapons pointed in his face. However they saw the last of the water clones move behind the enemy.

The guard captain told the guards to wait before attempting to move in to aid. "This isn't over he said."

The last two of the shinobi turned back to Kenji terrified, they knew that there was a large, fast moving crocodile somewhere under their feet. However they laughed at Kenji.

"You should have come after us with that crocodile. Now we can just kill you and be done with it." They said about to stab Kenji with their weapons.

"Are you sure I'm even the real one?" Kenji said pointing behind them.

"We aren't falling for it, there is no one you made another water clone." Just as they were about to stab him again, the clone grabbed one and tossed him back to where Hebikio was swimming. Hebikio lunged up and dragged him under the water. The final one turned to Kenji and the water clone, looking back and forth between the two of them. Kenji stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"The first thing you did wrong was underestimate me. The second you did wrong was allow your friend to be out in the open using his Genjutsu. The third thing you did wrong was use the expected entry way. The final thing you did wrong was assume that because I was down, that I was out."

Kenji and the clone both kicked him into the air and then let him fall. Takasen disappeared when Hebikio ate the second guy. Hebikio had left as well and Kenji was left with this shinobi. Kenji kicked him hard in the chest as he landed. The shinobi caught the foot and smiled.

"Haven't you been wondering why I haven't been fighting?" The man said "I've been building my chakra up and I have been watching you fight. I know that you are a great strategist, but strategy doesn't work on me."

The enemy shinobi dropped Kenji on to the water. As Kenji stood the guy was behind him. Kenji then turned to do a kick which the last shinobi dodged. Kenji jumped back and let his Kyoketsu shoge fly toward the opponent. The shinobi kept dodging them effortlessly. Kenji began to see what the guy said was correct, in more than one way. Kenji smirked.

"Beast Release Jutsu!" Kenji's inner beast appeared and he dived under the water.

The guy looked around at the water. _Beast release? What is that? Is that one of their family's secret techniques? I haven't seen it before. _ He began frantically searching for Kenji under the water. As he started to take a step he felt one leg held down. He looked back at the leg in terror. Kenji's nose, eyes and arm were out of the water. Kenji's hand was gripped around his calf muscle.

"Rolling Death attack!"

He shredded up the shinobi's body, the shinobi screaming the entire time. The guards stepped back out of fear. They applauded when Kenji resurfaced, although he was covered in blood, some of it being his own. The guard captain asked them to go check on him.

When they got to him Kenji had already found his mask, hood, and sunglasses and were putting them on. They checked over his injuries and helped him into the Mansion. Lord Kagate had been awoken by all the chaos and had been the only one to see Kenji's real face, well him and his personal physician. Kenji was walked inside and into a small room.

Lord Kagate told the guards to leave and the physician had come into the room. "So Kenji that is what you look like. I' am surprised to see the infamous Waninoumi clan is in the Hidden Leaf. Before I call guards to have them arrest you, maybe you can explain your story to me. I feel that I owe you one after all and I always repay my debts."

Kenji went into explain his life story thus far and how he was only associated with the clan in name and appearance. Lord Kagate nodded his head, "That sounds like something Hiurzen Sarutobi would say." He turned to a back panel in the wall, "you can come in now."

It was the ANBU commander and three of his ANBU, Kenji tried to get up and bow, but he told him to stay down while a medic ninja healed his injuries, as minor as they were. The ANBU explained why they were there.

"However, I could tell that you already knew that we were here. You are becoming a great Shinobi, your sensei would have been proud. Now were also here to take you home and give a full report to Lord Hokage." One of the ANBU picked up Kenji and they all went home.


	21. Sentinel Duty, Naruto Passes the Class

After a couple days of recovery he went to the Hokage's office. He had been summoned for a new mission and was excited to get started. Idle hands and all that Kenji would say. When he had gotten there he saw that the new leader of the Torture and Interrogation Division, one Ibiki Morino was in the office against the back wall.

"Lord Hokage sir." Kenji said kneeling.

"Kenji Waninoumi, for your next mission you will be a sentinel for the first part of the Chunin Exam. Please go in a transformation jutsu so that the Genin aren't put off by your presence. Ibiki is here as he is the Exam's first proctor." The Hokage stated turning to Ibiki.

"Kenji, you are to watch the examiners throughout the exam and watch for cheating. The exam is tomorrow, get plenty of rest as you will need to watch carefully. I will give my opening speech, as well as the rules for the examination. During that time you are to be under the effects of a transformation jutsu, look just like everyone else understand. After I give you the signal you are to release your transformation. You will cause some to look over at you in shock. I would call that grounds for disqualification." Ibiki said with a stern look on his face.

Kenji bowed as he left the office. He had still yet to make Jonin, mainly because the Jonin selection committee still doesn't trust Kenji. He was surprised to hear that he was being pulled off of Teaching for this assignment. Oh well he made his way home stopping by where he first became a Genin.

He smiled when he saw a group of Genin pass him by. He smiled as they bickered back and forth. The loud mouth blonde was obviously Naruto Uzumacki. He had a lot of issues, but overall Kenji liked him. Naruto had been ostracized by most of his class, mainly because the older generation knew that he was the vessel of the nine tailed fox. The other two with him were Sakura Haruno, Kenji had heard she was top of her class, but in his opinion she had proven mostly useless on their missions, and Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.

They all waved and gave their greeting when they passed him. Showing him respect was normal as he was still a Chunin. Naruto went running off as they went their separate ways. Kenji went on home and got ready for the exam tomorrow. He took a shower and thought about his Chunin examination. He hoped that at least one of these Genin would graduate to Chunin.

The next morning he showed up at the examination room, shortly before the Genin would arrive. He walked along the room going to the back room where the rest of the proctors were waiting. He felt like he was the oldest in the room, he wasn't bothered by it though. He had a job to do and he would do it regardless of what others thought.

After a while he heard Genin pouring into the examination room. Ibiki smirked a little and held his hand up for people to wait. They heard a commotion in the examination room as one of the Genin was yelling something about being the next Hokage. They heard a small fight breaking out. Ibiki then tossed a smoke bomb into the room, which he and all the other proctors moved into the room.

"Silence Degenerates!" Ibiki shouted to the room. "It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the exam and from this moment onward your worst enemy. First you candidates from the Hidden Sound Village! No doing as you please before the exam. You want to be failed at the get go?"

"Sorry. It's our first time taking the Exam's, so we flipped out…despite ourselves sir." The lead Sound Ninja stated

"Humph! This is a good opportunity, so I'll say this. There will be no battles, competitions, and the like without the permission of the proctors! Even if you get permission, actions that could lead to the death of an opponent will not be permitted. Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately! Got it?!" Ibiki said glaring around the room.

"This Exam looks to be easy!" said another one of the Sound Ninja.

"Now then, we will start the first test of the Chunin Exam!" Ibiki yelled to the crowd. "Turn in your applications, take one of these number cards in exchange and sit in the seat matching that number. After that, we will hand out the paper for the written test!" Ibiki shouted out.

Kenji overheard Naruto complaining about it being a written test. He laughed to himself as he was thinking _here we go, Ibiki going overboard again. Oh well it can't be helped, it'll help weed out the week. Maybe things will go well and everyone will be dropped for cheating. _Kenji chuckled to himself. Ibiki sure was taking after his mentor with this exam. Kenji helped pass out tests and then found his seat along the wall while Ibiki finished the speech.

"There are several important rules to this first test. I will take no questions, so listen well accordingly. First off is the first rule! You are given ten points each from the start! The written test has ten problems in all! Each problem is one point. This is a point deduction system, you are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong. If you get three wrong you will have seven points! The second rule! Pass or failure will be determined by the total points of the three person teams." Ibiki informed the Chunin.

Kenji smiled, that really hit them. He hoped that at least some would understand why it had to happen that way. Kenji sat back in his chair and waited for Ibiki to finish his speech. Soon Sakura Haruno yelled to the class.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean…total points of the teams?!"

"Shut up! There's a perfectly good reason for this! Shut up and listen! If you've got it here is the most important next rule. Those who are deemed by the sentinels as having committed an act of cheating or something similar to that… will have two points deducted for each act. In other words there may be those who will be dismissed during this test without waiting for test grading. Know that those who commit awkward cheating…will bring ruin upon yourselves. If you aspire to become a Chunin at all, know that shinobi should act like exemplary shinobi. One more thing, in the case of even one person on the team getting zero points… Everyone on that team will fail!" Ibiki said coolly.

That caused most of the room to react. Sakura nearly exploded in panic. Naruto was sweating bullets. He didn't want to be the reason his team failed. Kenji couldn't help but chuckle as the whole room reacted to this newest bit of information.

"By the way the final question will be given in forty-five minutes after the start of the test. The time for the test is one hour. Begin!" Ibiki pointed to Kenji the moment he said begin.

Kenji dropped his transformation and watched the Genin. He saw many react in shock and began writing their names down. He then leaned over on his fingers and watched his row, waiting for any sign of cheating or looking at his freakish appearance. He looked around the room and watched each Genin carefully. He knew it would take a little while for them to figure out that they had to cheat. After several minute he saw a Genin lean closer to the person next to him. He wrote that Genin's number down. He continued to watch, twenty minutes into the exam he had eight numbers written down, come groups had already been kicked out. Soon the first guy he had caught leaned over again, it was his fifth time.

"Number thirty-two you and your squad are out. Please take your things and get out!" Kenji yelled.

The young man just got up, apologizing to his team as they left. Things sure had changed from when Kenji took his exam. Now they were playing host to many different ninja villages. He called out a few more numbers and they were to get up and leave immediately. Kenji watched the room, seeing some people who were probably cheating, but he had no discernable proof. Soon it was time, forty-five minutes into the exam.

"All right! Here is the tenth question! But before that, I'm going to add some rules for the last question." Kankuro from the Sand Village came back in from the bathroom, just as Ibiki was getting started. "Aren't you lucky? It looks like playing with the dolls wasn't a waste, after all? Anyway, sit down." Ibiki waited for Kankuro to take his seat. Ironic that Kankuro is a puppet master. Looks like Ibiki caught him on it. "Let me explain! These are the hopeless rules. First you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this tenth question!"

Temari, one of the other Sand Village Genin, calls him on it. "What's the catch, what if we say we don't want to take the tenth question?!"

"If you choose not to take the exam, then your score will be zero. In other words you fail. Of course the same goes for the two others in the same group. And…one more rule…If you chose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly, then you will have to…Relinquish your right to take the Chunin Exam forever!"

Soon a young Genin stood. Kenji recognized him as Kiba Inuzuka, He apparently wasn't pleased. "What kind of ridiculous rule is that?! There are loads of people here that have taken the Chunin exams multiple times!"

"You're just unlucky. I make the rule this year, but I did give you the option to go back. If you aren't feeling confident then you can choose not to take it. You are then free to take the exam next year, or the year after that."

Kenji sat back in his chair. In all the times that Kenji had to deal Ibiki he always had to be theatrical. Although Kenji couldn't deny that it got results. Kenji watched in anticipation.

"Then let's begin…The tenth question… Those who will not be taking it raise your hands! Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!"

Many people began raising their hands. They were soon called out to leave and many more followed. Kenji kept an eye on his row. He noticed that the nine rookies still were not raising their hand. He felt that at least one of them would, especially Naruto. He waited to call on another group.

Naruto slammed his hand on the desk standing up and yelling, "Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it, but even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I will become Hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scared!"

"I'll ask again! It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit now is your chance." Ibiki said one last time. He looked over to all of the sentinels, which they nodded. Kenji realized that Naruto gave them strength with his speech and that relaxed their nerves. "I like your determination! Then, for those who are still here…The first Exam you have passed it!"

Kenji chuckled to himself as the Genin exchanged looks of confusion. Kenji scribbled off names. Looking at Naruto's partial name as he stopped writing in the middle of it. He didn't actually fully cheat in any way. Kenji listened as most of the Genin voiced their disproval. Ibiki offered his explanation. As normal it was long and overly dramatic, Kenji had stopped listening. He watched as Ibiki removed his bandana showing off his torture wounds. Ibiki gave some long explanation about the importance of information, then recovered his head with his Hitai-ate.


	22. The New Apprentice

Soon a large black ball came flying through the window. It unfurled and out stepped a Kunoichi by the name of Anko. She was earlier than she should have been. She gave her opening little speech and the sentinels were ushered out of the room.

Kenji walked along the road on his way home when a familiar face came running up to him. It was Kakashi Hatake, they had gotten to know each other before Kenji had become an instructor. Kakashi was the only one that agreed with the Hokage that he should be in ANBU. Unfortunately not everyone agreed.

"Oh hey what's up Kakashi?"

"Oh, not much, just the Hokage wants to see you."

"That pupil of yours, Naruto, he is going to be a great leader someday." Kenji said while walking to the Hokage's office.

"You see that too huh?" Kakashi said before disappearing

Kenji made his way to the Hokage's office, when he entered he saw that there was a stack of papers on his desk. Kenji looked over them and saw that the Hokage was busy writing. The Hokage turned to Kenji and smiled.

"Kenji, I've got a special assignment for you. You are to be in charge of training one of your old academy students. He will be your apprentice. His name is Tsun Kekeni. He has made Genin, and wasn't able to fit in any three man group. We figure that this will be a perfect opportunity to grade you for potential promotion to Jonin. The council wants to see if you have leadership qualities, considering most of your special missions have been solo operations this is a good opportunity. You are my most qualified Chunin, do Konoha proud." The Hokage said calling for Tsun to come in.

"Hello Sensei" Tsun said giving Kenji a hug.

"Hello Tsun, good to see you. Sorry I got removed from being a teacher, but I was called into active service again."

"It's ok my teacher was alright, he helped me out a lot. Not as much as you did though." Tsun said with a big smile on his face.

"Ah it does my old heart wonders to see a reunion so wonderful. Now you two get started. Kenji, make sure to make progress every day." The Hokage said taking a puff from his pipe.

Kenji and Tsun left the office and made their way to Ichiraku ramen. When they got there they saw that Naruto was there, with his former instructor Iruka.

"Oh hey Iruka, and Naruto how are you two doing?" Kenji said offering Tsun a seat.

"Oh Hi Kenji, is this your disciple? Glad to see that the Hokage has you training someone. You deserve to have a student." Iruka said.

"Hi Kenji Sensei, so I have a question. Why do you look like that?" Naruto pointing out Kenji's scaly skin bluntly.

"It's similar to a Kekkei Genkai Naruto. Kind of like the Sharingan or the Byakugan, understand?" Kenji informed Naruto before ordering two pork bowls.

Naruto and Iruka soon left, leaving Kenji and Tsun to eat their meals in peace. They finished their meals and went on home. Kenji told him to meet him at the academy tomorrow and eight o'clock Kenji would be waiting. Kenji made his way home, on his way however he overheard someone talking. He moved over to a wall and listened in.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" It sounded like one of the sound ninja.

"Yes, make sure not to kill the Uchiha boy. We wouldn't want to upset the master." Another one said.

"Hang on, I thought I heard something." The third said peering around the corner. He met eyes with Kenji. "Never mind it was nothing. Kenji was glad that he learned that Genjutsu.

They made their way around the corner and saw him there. He waved at them with a smile on his face. They glared at him and then he glared right back. They shuffled along and disappeared into the night. Kenji wondered what they could have been talking about.

He went on home and did some late night crunches and some pushups. He looked at his pictures. He would have to get on of him and Tsun now, he chuckled to himself. He would get it taken tomorrow by Asuma or maybe Kurenai. He knew they wouldn't be busy while their pupils were taking the Chunin exam. They would be more than willing to take it for him. He climbed into his covers and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke at about six in the morning. He got himself a glass of water and some eggs for breakfast. He put on his gear and grabbed his back pack. It was about seven o'clock when he left his apartment. He made his way slowly heading to the academy. He passed by training area forty-four, he saw that many of the hopeful Genin were sitting outside watching. They were probably going to fill out their release forms.

He finally got to the academy at seven forty-five. Tsun so far hadn't shown up yet. Kenji began going over one of his books about training pupils one on one. As he was reading he heard the familiar sound of scrambling feet. He looked up to see Tsun running up.

"Sensei did I make it on time?!" Tsun was yelling.

Kenji looked down at his watch, low and behold Tsun made it with five minutes to spare. Kenji had him follow him down the stairs and through Konoha. They took a very convoluted path as Kenji was testing Tsun's sense of direction. When they got to the training area that Mendari sensei had taken squad twelve for their first test. Kenji sniffled a little bit as they had inscribed a small memorial in the stone that was there.

Tsun knew why Kenji wept and bowed his head. Kenji shook his head and pulled out a length of rope tying it around him. He then attached six kunai to the rope. One was Red, one was black, and the rest were silver. Kenji adjusted the belt so it was nice and snug.

"Ok Tsun, here's the deal. You will do your best to take the red kunai. If you grab a silver you will try again. If you grab the black you will do five hundred pushups. If you cannot finish the pushups you will move into squats until I call time. Then you will try again. If you grab the black again you will not get lunch. We will be going all day until you can get one of them understood?" Kenji said before walking along the edge of the water. "One other thing, you will have to come at me like you are attempting to kill me."

"Yes sensei!" Tsun yelled.

"Begin!" Kenji yelled jumping back.

"Glass Clone Jutsu!" Tsun yelled making two clones, which could only assumed to be made of glass.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Kenji yelled in response, making his standard water clone.

They fought at each other for several minutes. Tsun making lots of progress, but not getting close enough to grab a kunai. Kenji was always one step ahead. The clones were certainly keeping him on his toes however. Kenji planted a firm kick into one and when it shattered it sent razor sharp glass into Kenji''s leg.

"Concealing mist jutsu!" Kenji disappeared into the wall of mist and retreated behind a rock. He began pulling shards of glass from his leg. _That Jutsu is dangerous. I'll have to keep in mind to not strike them with close range attacks. _ In that second of thought he felt a hand grasp the rope and tug. When he jumped up he looked to on top of the rock behind him. Tsun was smiling holding one of the kunai. Kenji smirked at him and pointed at the kunai. It was black.

"Ah man! I thought for sure I had it that time." He said hopping off the rock.

"Well you didn't come on do your exercises." Kenji said as he started doing some pushups.

"Um sensei I thought you said I would do the pushups, why are you doing them?" Tsun asked.

"I would not ask you to do anything that I couldn't do." Kenji said continuing to do pushups.

Tsun got down and started his pushups. As he did he saw that the kunai were still around Kenji's torso. He reached for a kunai and grabbed a hold of the red one. Once he removed it however it turned to water, along with the rest of Kenji.

"A water clone? That isn't fair!" Tsun yelled.

"Which isn't fair, the fact I used a water clone to full you? Or that my water cone did more pushups then you did?" Kenji said from up in a tree.

"Both." Tsun said pouting.

Kenji hopped down and walked over to Tsun. They sat with each other on the edge of the water. Kenji made sure he had ample time to rest before having him try again. Tsun soon jumped up and faced Kenji. Kenji looked at him arching an eyebrow, maybe this will be more fun than he thought.

They went back to it. Sparring each other for another couple of hours before it was time for lunch. Kenji stopped the two of them and began to eat lunch. While they were eating Kenji rested his head back. While he did, Tsun made a copy of the red kunai out of glass, he then switched the two before finishing his meal. Kenji noticed, but let him have this opportunity.

Once lunch was over Kenji stood up and they went back to it for several minutes before Tsun pointed out the flaw. Tsun planted a kick onto Kenji's chest as he did the glass kunai shattered into dust. Kenji, acting of course, looked confused. Tsun pulled out the real kunai smiling.

"Good job. That was very good. You used the art of deception to replace the real one with an almost exact copy." Kenji ruffled Tsun's hair before they left the training area.

They went up to the Jonin deployment area. Kenji knocked on the door and noticed that it was Kakashi that opened the door. "What you need Kenji?"

"I was just wondering if someone could take a picture of my pupil and me."

"I would, but I'm busy. Asuma is here you want me to maybe…?" He responded

"That would be nice."

Asuma soon stepped out with a camera in hand. They went to the front of the Academy and gave their best pose. Asuma clicked the picture and gave them a copy when it printed. Kenji and Asuma shook hands and patted each other on the back. They separated and Kenji took Kenji back into town.

They made their way to the memorial statue, when they saw that Anko and two ANBU black ops were there. They were standing over three dead bodies. Kenji decided now would not be the best time and they went to Kenji's favorite fishing spot instead. They started fishing and began chatting.

"Sensei, I was wondering. Why aren't you a Jonin?" Tsun said shuffling his feet, embarrassed.

"It's ok Tsun. The reason is that the council still has yet to trust me. They think that I will betray Konoha. The best that the Hokage is willing to give me is Elite Chunin. I've been deployed on B-rank and some A-rank missions. I guess that I will have to earn it." Kenji said with a big grin.

Tsun nodded, he still didn't quite understand. He felt that Kenji would tell him when he was ready. Kenji looked over at his pupil and ruffled his hair. After having no bites for several hours they went back up to the academy. The Hokage was standing outside, Kenji told Tsun to wait there.

Kenji jumped up to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity. I'm going to really enjoy training Tsun."

"Very good Kenji. If you don't mind Kenji, I've got a lot on my mind." The Hokage said.

"Yes sir. Anything I can help with?" Kenji asked.

"I'll let you know, trust me." The Hokage said placing a firm grip on Kenji's shoulder.

Kenji went back to Tsun and sent him home. Kenji walked the quiet roads back to his home. He passed by a group of people, they were talking about how quiet it was with most of the Genin at the Exam. Kenji stopped by the apothecary took pick up some medicine for his leg. After getting what he needed he walked the long home. When he got home he placed his copy of the picture in a frame. He got out of his gear and went back to sleep.


	23. Orochimaru Invades

A month later Kenji took Tsun to the arena for the third and final part of the Chunin exam. They got into their seats and watched as the contestants made it onto the battlefield. They had seven this year. Those three from the Sand Village, and four from Konoha. Kenji looked over the prospects, Naruto being one of them. Tsun sat being impatient for the whole thing to start.

The Hokage stood up in his spectator's box and announced to the whole crowd. "Everyone, thank you very much for coming for the Village Hidden in Leaves Chunin Exam. We will now begin the final round matches for the eight who made it through the preliminaries! Please watch until the end!"

Kenji looked at the field, he saw only seven. Maybe there was an eighth that was still on the way or something. Soon the matches were underway. The first match was between Naruto and one of the Hyugga clan, Neji was his name. He match went for a long time with it seemed that Neji was on top. However Naruto pulled a quick one with one of his shadow clones. The match was over and Naruto was declared the winner.

Kenji was surprised at the victory, although he knew that there was more to him than most did. The next match was about to begin. It involved Sasuke Uchiha, but he wasn't there. Kenji said to himself that they should disqualify him, which would really be a punch to his ego.

The Hokage announced that they would allow a special postponement. Kenji shook his head, there was definitely something else going on here.

"The next match is Shino against Kankuro. Come on down!"

"I give up. I forfeit my match." Kankuro said raising his hand from the stands.

The next match was amazing. Kenji was on the edge of his seat when the Genin entered the battlefield. They were Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the desert. He knew Shikamaru was a brilliant strategist from his talks with Asuma. He didn't know much about this Temari, but he had heard that she was pretty intelligent as well.

He watched the fight for a while. The match was kind of slow paced he would brace himself every time Temari used one of her wind jutsus. Tsun was watching in total amazement, Kenji ruffled his hair, and they went back to amazement. Shikamaru had led Temari into the perfect trap. He had extended his shadow possession jutsu through the hole that was made during Naruto's match with Neji and had captured her in it.

"I give up." Shikamaru said raising his hand.

Kenji was shocked. He had that match in the bag. He definitely deserves to be Chunin. Kenji cheered as Shikamaru left the arena and Temari was left standing there. The next match would begin soon.

Suddenly Sasuke showed up and the whole crowd was roaring wildly. Kenji looked up at the stands. Something was definitely up, he just wasn't sure what yet. The proctor called the match between Sasuke and Gaara of the Sand. They both went into the arena and the match was soon to start. Kenji kept his eyes off the arena and more to what was happening in the stands, especially the Hokage's stand.

Suddenly the whole crowd roared as the arena lit up. Kenji took a look and saw that Sasuke had ignited his chakra into his hand. _So…Kakashi had taught him the Chidori, amazing. _Kenji looked down and saw that Gaara was inside a protective shell of sand. Sasuke rushed down the wall and planted the attack into the shell. A scream was heard from the inside and Sasuke took a jump backward as a large sandy arm stretched from the sandy shell.

"Wha…what is that? I've never seen anything like it. Tsun I have a feeling something bad is going to happen any moment you ready?" Kenji said looking down at his apprentice.

"Yes sensei!" Tsun responded.

Something bad was definitely going on. Kenji watched the faces of the crowd, he could sense the chakra coming off of Gaara as he emerged from the Sand shell. Kenji continued watching ready to react the first moment something went wrong. Soon feathers started falling in front of his eyes and he began feeling sleepy. _A Genjutsu, but where? Who was causing it? _He thought looking around as he saw what he thought was a member of ANBU finishing up some hand signs.

"Release!" Kenji released the Genjutsu for him and Tsun.

Then there was an explosion up at the Hokage's platform. This is what Kenji was afraid of. He looked around and saw Guy and Kakashi also had released the Jutsu. Kenji made sure that Tsun was ok. ANBU was on the way to protect the Hokage and the feudal lords. Kenji figured it would be best to take Tsun out of here. If there was an attack here there would be attacks elsewhere in the village.

Kenji came up to Kakashi, who only nodded patting his shoulder. Kenji and Tsun went into the village to check how things were going there. Soon many Sound Village shinobi were flooding over the city walls. Tsun and Kenji got back to back, Kenji drawing his Kyoketsu shoge. Tsun pulled out two sai and they clashed with a couple of shinobi. Kenji looked for the best alternative. They moved to the water and began leading them across it.

Tsun used a glass clone to lure them across the water to Kenji. Kenji had prepared his hidden crocodile jutsu. Soon many of the shinobi were being engulfed by gnashing teeth of water crocodiles. There were still numerous shinobi. Tsun jumped back as Kenji took a bite out of his thumb. He put it to the water and soon Hebikio appeared tearing Sound shinobi to ribbons.

"There are a lot of shinobi sensei. I don't know how long we are going to last." Tsun yelled as he trapped a shinobi in his glass coffin jutsu.

"I understand the problem Tsun, but we need to keep fighting! Water clone Jutsu!" Kenji said now using his water clone to fight. "Water Prison Jutsu!" the water clone had one of them imprisoned.

Soon a Giant three headed snake broke through the wall. They all looked in terror as sand ninja began pouring through as well. _This is just great. Are they here to start a war? _Kenji thought as he flung some shuriken into a nearby enemy. He watched as many of his allies fell to the attacks from these enemy shinobi. Kenji soon heard Hebikio shout out.

"I must leave puny one, I'm injured greatly."

"That's fine Hebikio you did well enough."

Kenji looked around and noticed that they were surrounded. He knocked Tsun to the ground before twirling his Kyoketsu shoge attacking each of the opponents in a fraction of a second. The moment he saw an opening he grabbed Tsun and they moved to a better area. One that wouldn't have them so easily surrounded.

Kenji and Tsun were moving and attacking as a team. _What is really going on here? There has to be a reason that they broke the treaty. _Kenji led Tsun to training area forty-four, the forest of death. Kenji grabbed his hand and they jumped over the fence, disappeared in to the forest, and waited for the enemy to pass.

Once Kenji was sure that they enemy had moved on he grabbed Tsun and they headed to the caves behind the academy. He knew that under an emergency drill that is where the academy teacher would be taking the students. They made their way carefully through the village and once they got to the academy they saw Iruka leading a group of students up the path to the caves.

"Iruka wait up!" Kenji yelled.

"Oh Kenji what is it?" Iruka said.

"I'm placing my Genin here to help you watch the students. I've got to go back to do some patrols" Kenji said with a nudge.

"Oh yea, plus it'll be good practice to help him watch after the students with me on this drill." Iruka said waving for Tsun to follow.

Tsun knew that they were avoiding the fact that there was combat going on. He decided to play a long for now. He followed Iruka and they went up the ramp to the caves as Kenji disappeared back down into the village.

Kenji maneuvered through the village fighting off different sound and sand shinobi. Just as he defeated yet another attacker he noticed that he was getting tired. He had to play this smarter. He went to a lake that he knew was deep enough and stood on the water, but upside down, knowing he could hold his breath for a while.

He noticed a Sound ninja walking across the surface of the water, trying to be stealthy. Kenji flung the bladed end of his weapon up through the water and pulled the ninja underneath. Soon the spikes were jabbing into the body and shredding it up as Kenji climbed out of the water. He was going to slowly make his way back to the arena.

When he got back to the arena he saw that a giant barrier jutsu had been placed on top. He came across Tsuzumi Sarugaku, a fellow Chunin level ninja. "How's the situation here?"

"That Gaara kid from the sand village just fled, followed closely by Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumacki, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara are in hot pursuit, following one of Kakashi's ninja dogs. The Hokage was taken up to the top of the building and then sealed inside of some impenetrable barrier jutsu."

"Damn, so I'm no use here." Kenji said tightening his hands into fists.

"Yea sorry about that. What's it like in town?"

"Almost nonstop fighting." Kenji said while running back into town.

When Kenji arrived back into town he saw that a large toad was fighting the giant snake. It must have been Master Jiraiya come to assist. Kenji leapt up to the roof top near the giant toad. Watching as the fight lay out in front of them, hoping that they would catch a break. At least there was something good to come of this, Kenji had gotten over his fear of killing others, albeit only when it's necessary.

Soon many more of Konoha's ninja came to assist and began driving off the invasion. The enemy Shinobi began the retreat and things were beginning to look better. Ibiki came down to Kenji.

"How are you holding up?"

"Good sir." Kenji said smiling.

"Glad to hear it, one final push." Ibiki said defiantly.

The invasion soon over, they had found out that Orochimaru was behind it all. The Third Hokage had died in the process. There was going to be a funeral for him in a couple of days and all were expected to attend. Kenji met back up with Tsun and they walked to the watering hole that they fished at most frequently. They started crying and after a while it was time to go meet for the funeral.


	24. Shizune Returns

The funeral had been similar to the one they had for the Fourth Hokage. There were another six fallen comrades. Kenji stood in a somber silence until Tsun turned to him. Kenji patted his shoulder and had him face forward. They watched and most people cried for the duration of the funeral, although you couldn't tell, because it was raining. Kenji just watched silent. When the rain finally stopped, the funeral was over and they were allowed to leave, Kenji took Tsun back to their favorite fishing spot.

The next day Kenji had Tsun help with the rebuilding process. A lot of people were working hard rebuilding the village after the attack. Kenji and Tsun were working when they saw Jiraiya taking Naruto somewhere. _Wonder where they are going? Must be important if the Sanin is going. _Kenji went back to lifting some rubble out of a walkway. Tsun was painting a wall when Kenji called him down for lunch.

They made their way to the barbecue place and sat down to a meal. They could over hear people talking about the chaos of the attack. Kenji shook his head at that and they began their meal. While they enjoyed their meal people would stop and gawk at Kenji. _Man you'd figure people would have grown used to me by now. Guess not. _

He would smile and wave, which they would take as him trying to be friendly. He went back to his meal when he noticed Tsun looking at him, "What's up Tsun?"

"I was just curious, why don't you use a transformation jutsu to look like everyone else?"

"I shouldn't have to. People should like me for who I am understand?"

"I understand, but people seem to be afraid of you or hate you more than like you. Besides myself, I can think of only two people that really like you that I've met."

"Oh and who are those?" Kenji said feeling a little called out.

"Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei." Tsun said with a confidence.

"Well there were others, but they are dead now. However there is also one more, although I have no idea where she is." Kenji said looking out the window. Tsun tried to press for more information, but Kenji remained quiet

They finished their meal and went back to work. This kind of work took time and they knew that they wouldn't be done for a while. Oh well it was good physical training and Tsun needed plenty of it. Plus it gave Kenji an opportunity to give back to the village. He was carrying some lumber over to one of the carpenters when Tsun ran up to him. There was an accident and one of the Genin was stuck under some rubble. Kenji ran to the location with Tsun.

The Genin had his leg caught under a large pile of rubble and didn't have the strength to lift it off. Kenji moved in to start lifting the lumber off and several on lookers started antagonizing him. Saying to let a real shinobi help him and not have some monster do got knows what. Tsun was about to step in as Kurenai walked up to Kenji, placed a hand on his shoulder, then began to help him lift the rubble of the Genin. They looked in amazement as she helped him.

When the Genin was safe they had Tsun take him to the hospital. Kurenai turned to the on lookers, "Instead of insulting a man that is trying to help someone, you should have pulled together and tried to help him. This man is a real shinobi of Konoha and was only doing his job as a mentor to the next generation. Please go back to work everyone."

Kenji got up and thanked Kurenai, but mentioned that their words stopped hurting a long time ago. He walked back to where he was working. _At least the man he was carrying lumber for didn't seem to mind him, _Kenji thought as he dropped the lumber in a pile. They shared a cool drink of water and then went back to it. Soon it started getting dark.

As it was getting dark Kenji and Tsun visited the grave marker to pay their respects to all of their fallen comrades. They made their way home to their respective houses and went to bed. What Kenji didn't know was that he was going to get the surprise of his life with in the next month.

Kenji and Tsun were hard at work in the reconstruction efforts when Kenji thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It was a blonde woman, with a brunette following her around. Kenji thought they looked familiar, but shrugged it off due to stress.

After a while of doing some work Kenji and Tsun were drinking some water when some Chunin were walking by, Kenji managed to hear their conversation.

"I can't believe that Naruto fought against that Kabuto and managed to convince Lady Tsunade to return."

"Yea that kid has become quite amazing. I'm still amazed that he even threatened to try and take on Orochimaru."

Kenji's eyes widened, _Lady Tsunade is back. If she is back then that means…_ "You two, have you actually seen the Lady Tsunade? I mean are you sure that she is here?"

They both turned and looked at Kenji with a leer. "Why does it matter to you, you mist shinobi spy."

"Careful there Amato, I here that Ibiki vouches for him, and he even is an elite Chunin. That means that he outranks us." He turned to Kenji, "We haven't actually seen her, but it is spreading through the village like wild fire sir. Can we go now?"

Kenji nodded and went back to work. Tsun looked at him all confused. "Sensei, why are you so concerned if the Lady Tsunade is back?"

"Remember that one other friend I mentioned a while back? She was Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Let's just get back to work for now. I bet it's just a rumor anyway.

Asuma found Kenji and Tsun at their usual spot, fishing at the stream. He ran up to them panting.

"Hey you two, come to the Hokage's residence. We are to welcome the new Hokage." He said as Kenji stood.

"Asuma is it…?"

"That's a surprise." Asuma said with a smile on his face.

"From this day forward, I am the ruler of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Fifth Hokage!" It was lady Tsunade.

He gave time for the crowd to disperse before moving to the Hokage's office. He told Tsun to go hang out with some of the other Genin, he had some business to take care of.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in."

He walked in and saw Tsunade at her desk and off to her left was standing a beautiful kunoichi with short black hair, holding a pig. Kenji stepped forward and bowed.

"Oh please, we all know you're not here for me. You are wondering where Shizune is." She said pointing at the kunoichi.

"Shizune, is that you?" Kenji said.

She turned around and looked at him. She gave a big smile and set the pig down. She ran up and gave him a big hug.

"How have you been Kenji? What have you been up to?" She asked letting him go and picking the pig back up, "By the way this is Tonton, and he's my pet pig."

"Oink." Tonton said defiantly.

Kenji nodded and was about to tell her about all he had been doing these past fourteen years when Tsunade stopped him. He bowed in apology and she reminded him that this was a place of business and that they'd have to take their reunion elsewhere. Shizune apologized to Kenji, informing him that she had a lot of work to do. Kenji sighed and then left, walking away slowly.

"We can meet later tonight to talk ok. Ichiraku sound good?" Shizune said before he closed the door.

Kenji ran off to go meet back up with Tsun and saw him being accepted for a change. Kenji walked away tossing a note to him. Tsun read the note; _we will meet up tomorrow, for now have fun. You know the usual spot and usual time. _Tsun waved as Kenji took off.

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office they had pulled out Kenji's file. They looked over it in amazement. For someone not in ANBU he sure had a lot of assassinations under his belt, a total of seventy-five. He was classified as an Elite Chunin and had been an academy teacher and is now a solo instructor with one pupil. They had also seen that he was a prisoner of a hostile shinobi for several months and had been rescued by one Kento Tsaidashi. They looked at each other shocked.

Later that night Kenji was standing outside Ichiraku ramen hoping Shizune would show up. She came around the corner, Tonton trailing behind her. They went into Ichiraku and took their seats. They ordered their meals and Kenji looked over to Shizune who was blushing.

"What is it Kenji?" She said with a small smile.

"I…I just missed you is all. So what have you been up to, I mean besides training with Tsunade." Kenji asked.

She blushed a deep crimson. "Well if you can call all of it training."

She went into detail talking about Tsunade's gambling habits. Kenji laughed and told her some of the missions he was put on. She was amazed to hear that even though he had done so many missions for Konoha, that they still didn't trust him enough to make him Jonin. She would see if she could talk to Tsunade about potential promotion.

They talked back and forth for hours catching up on every detail. They reminisced about their days at the academy and how things had changed. They finished their meals and told Teuchi that they'd be back eventually. He said that he expected many more dates, to which Shizune blushed.

The next morning Kenji met up with Tsun. They were apparently wanted up at the Hokage's office. They walked up the long flight of stairs and knocked on the door. She called them in, they immediately noticed the piles of paperwork on the desk and all over the floor. Shizune was doing her best to straighten in up and smiled when they entered.

"Kenji you are really the only one I can call on for this mission. It's an A rank mission, but I think you and your apprentice can handle it. Understood?" Lady Tsunade asked. "It's in the Land of Rivers, in the Village of Reeds. They supply most ninja villages with their paper, including ninja scrolls. There have been a series of murders and I want you two to investigate. Knowing your expertise I think that you are best suited for this kind of work." She said sipping some tea

"Understood Lady Hokage. We will leave immediately." Kenji said bowing down.

Shizune laughed as Kenji pushed Tsun down into a bow. "Kenji you don't have to bow to Lady Tsunade. She isn't like that."

"Oh I don't know Shizune, this is a welcome reprieve from that Jiraiya talking about his research or that Kakashi reading those books in my office." Tsunade said arcing an eyebrow.

Kenji took that opportunity for them to leave. He guided Tsun out of the office and back down the stairs. They went and packed their gear and slowly made their way to the village entrance. As they got to the Village entrance Shizune ran up to them. She held up a piece of paper. Kenji took a look at it, it was a photograph.

"That is your contact in the village. From the intelligence we have gathered he doesn't care for shinobi, but the lord of his land has forced his hand. Be careful Kenji and come back home safe." She said slightly blushing


	25. Village of Reeds

Kenji waved and guided his young pupil down the road. They took breaks every so often ad when they did Kenji would be training him hard. They would spar some nights and train in Ninjutsu others. By the end of the first day they were already tired from their training. Lucky enough they found an inn.

They entered the inn and looked around. A grizzled old man stepped from behind the counter.

"How may I help you? Ah you are shinobi, well all are welcome here." The old man said.

"Just a room for myself and my pupil here. We will just be resting for the night before we continue on in the morning." Kenji had made sure to put on his cloak and mask to hide his features before entering the inn, so as not to scare anyone inside.

The old man nodded and showed them to their room. Kenji opened the door and stepped in. He checked the room over carefully, looking for any sort of surveillance equipment. When he was comfortable he turned to the man and nodded. The man gave him a key and went down the stairs. Kenji turned to Tsun and they agreed that they would get a goodnight sleep.

The next morning they left the inn, after paying of course, and continued down the road. If they kept up at this rate they would be at the village tomorrow afternoon. They made their way and saw that there was a group of people coming toward them. They had weapons on their backs, some in their hands. _They looked like a group of bandits, no more than six._ Kenji thought to himself.

"Hold there you two, this here is our road and no one gets by without paying the toll." Kenji was right in his assumption.

"Ok how much?" Kenji said, he didn't like paying disreputable people like this, but they had a mission elsewhere.

"As much as you have." One of them snickered.

"Fair enough." These guys obviously had no idea that Tsun and Kenji were shinobi. He remembered that both he and Tsun wore their bands on the same arm, and their arms were covered by each of their cloaks.

Kenji intentionally moved his cloak so that they could see the leaf insignia. Some backed up a little bit, one decided to ask. "Hey, you two ninja? Ninja from the Leaf Village?"

'Oh why yes we are. My name is Kenji and this here is my protégé, Tsun. We are travelling to the Land of Rivers. I had no idea that the road leading to it was your road. I would have packed more money." Kenji was using the training he had received from Ibiki to its fullest potential. "Now, how much was that you said?"

"Um boss we had no idea that these guys was ninja. What do we do?" One of the larger ones said.

"They are willing to give us the money I say we take it." The lead man said.

"Oh it looks like I spent the last of my money on that inn up the road last night. I'm sorry I just don't have any." Kenji had slipped all his money into one of his pockets as he pulled out his coin purse.

"Then we will just have to pay that inn a visit." The lead man said.

"You will not harm that inn, or that man understood." Kenji said with a glare.

"Someone is going to pay us, maybe your little twerp here?" The lead man stated.

The lead man took a step toward Tsun, who nodded at Kenji, who then nodded right back. "Glass clone Jutsu!" "Water Clone Jutsu"

Soon the six men had four enemies to fight. Kenji took a step toward the leader and began doing random hand signs for intimidation factor then function. Tsun did the same and took one more step forward. One of the men tried to strike the glass clone, which shattered on impact covering the man in razor sharp glass.

The lead man screamed, "I'll kill you for that."

"Well you can't deny that they are loyal to one another. Tsun do it now."

Tsun did a series of hand signs and then raised his hands, "Glass Storm Jutsu!" He said as he lowered his hands. Soon the men were getting shredded by a sand storm, of glass. They screamed in agony before Kenji told Tsun to dispel it. The men were shredded, their clothes as well. They huddled up on the ground and were crying.

"I don't want to hear about you harming or robbing any more travelers. Think about it, if that was what my pupil could do, imagine what I could do." Kenji said holding one of their heads up so that they could look him in the eye.

Kenji and Tsun continued down the road and stopped for a break shortly after noon. They made a lunch of fish and potato stew and relaxed under a large oak tree. Kenji would quiz him on berries that were safe to eat and the different type of natures that people could have. After a while they got up and continued on the road.

When they arrived in the Land of Rivers it was raining, at least they were wearing their cloaks. They made their way to the Village of Reeds stopping and asking for directions when appropriate. When they arrived in the village, people were shutting their doors and windows as they passed. They would avert their eyes and hide their children. They finally found the man who they were supposed to meet.


	26. Truth revealed

"Are you Hirameki? We were told to meet with you regarding the incidents that have transpired." Kenji said to the man.

"Yea I'm him. Are you two Shinobi? Don't look like much. Come inside my office where it's drier." Hirameki said looking up at the rain.

Kenji and Tsun entered the office. Tsun immediately took his cloak off and sat near the fire. Kenji kept his on while he talked with Hirameki. Tsun was all too familiar with how people outside the village reacted when they saw Kenji. Hirameki however wasn't and was getting very suspicious.

"Your pupil there doesn't seem to mind going without his cloak. What's the matter with you? You covered in scars or something? Little baby hiding from the big bad normal man?" Hirameki said rubbing at his eyes.

"It's just better that you don't see my actual skin. I have a tendency of scaring most village people like yourself, if not immediately being hated. Now tell me what's going on here?" Kenji asked pulling his cloak tight.

Hirameki began to talk about the history of the village and Kenji rolled his eyes. He proceeded to ask about the murders that have transpired. Their locations, the person involved, the weapon used, and any other useful bit of information. Hirameki told them the people that were involved, most were very important when it came to the production of paper for ninja scrolls and other tools. When it came to the location, it seemed that it was always by one of the many canals that flowed through the Village. As for weapon, he told them that is where it got weird, it looked like large reptile attacks, and however there are none in these canals.

Kenji scratched his chin, and shook his head. No doubt about it, it was his father that was involved. Kenji turned and asked, "Who else is left in charge of paper production?"

"Most of the village is involved, but when it comes to your ninja scrolls, the only person left is Saito. He was the mill chief's son. Now that the chief is dead he's in charge."

"Well that's suspicious. What has been done in the way of questioning him about his involvement with these murders?" Kenji said scratching his chin.

"Humph. He's the one paying your village for your investigation. If he is involved it's the dumbest thing he could do." Hirameki said with a slight chuckle.

"I'd like to see the crime scenes if at all possible. That means now." Kenji said looking at Tsun, who was already ready to go.

"Yeah, yeah." Hirameki said as he moved across the small room to the door.

They were led around the village and allowed to view each of the crime scenes. Kenji reviewed the evidence at each of the scenes. _Definitely a Shinobi's work at each of them, question is why? _Kenji thought to himself. He held up a piece of ninja wire leading from the wall to the water's edge. It was so thin that he almost missed it, it must have been a trip wire to inform the shinobi when to strike.

Kenji asked to see the other crime scenes and they soon were away. He examined all of them and so far all had a similar trip wire set up. Kenji was soon putting two and two together. It soon was getting dark out and he knew that he would need sleep before continuing. He told Hirameki to put Saito under surveillance. Kenji and Tsun went to the inn and got rooms for the night.

Kenji was going over the evidence before him. He knew that his father was more than likely involved. He knew that his father was not a rogue shinobi, at least by his bingo book. That meant that someone had hired him for this job. Kenji only had two suspects, Saito and Hirameki. Both had motive, Saito would be placed in power over the whole operation. Hirameki would, if they managed to eliminate Saito, get the rights to the whole mill operation. Kenji decided that he would visit with Saito tomorrow, so that he could get an idea of what this man was like. Kenji drifted off to sleep soon after that.

Kenji awoke to Tsun pounding on the door. When Kenji opened the door Tsun came in, with a most interesting piece of information. "Sensei, there has been another murder. This time a regular worker. Nobody super important."

"First things first my young protégé, all life is important, use a different adjective next time. Secondly, take me to this crime scene I must see it now." Kenji said as they ran out of the inn.

When they got to the crime scene the victim was of a regular worker, adult male, mid-thirties. Kenji looked over the crime scene, this time it had been done a lot more efficiently and was a cleaner job. That was most puzzling. _They used the more violent and messier crimes to get me here, but these cleaner more efficient ones to keep me here. There were going to be a lot more deaths unless I could figure this out quickly. This also means that the kills will be random and no way to track his movements. _Kenji thought to himself.

"Hirameki, I'd like to speak with Saito if that is at all possible." Kenji said as he stood up.

"I'll take you to see him now I guess, but be warned he only talks to people about important matters if they play shogi with him." Hirameki stated as he led Kenji and Tsun to the large residence at the end of town.

When they arrived they entered the house, removing their shoes at the door. Kenji told Tsun to watch the front door to make sure that they were not bothered. Kenji was led, what he could only imagine was one of Saito's stewards, down several hall ways. Kenji was glad that he was wearing his socks under his shoes. They soon arrived to Saito's conference room.

"Do you play?" Saito said showing off a large shogi board.

"I haven't played in years, but I will try." Kenji said as he sat down.

"Very good. So you are the shinobi that the Leaf sent to investigate these terrible murders." Saito said starting the game off.

"Yes, my pupil and I are here to investigate these crimes so that we may continue good relations with you and your mill." Kenji said moving his first piece.

"Ah so you brought a pupil as well? Interesting. So why have you come to talk to me?" Saito said looking over the board and moving another piece.

"I believe that I know who is behind these murders. I came to inform you that I will be patrolling the village with my pupil at night. We will stick to the roof tops until we see something suspicious. That way we are not confused with an assailant attacking from the water." Kenji moving another piece into a defensible position.

"I understand. You say you believe that you know who is behind these murders, I'd like to know your theory?" Saito said, with almost a whisper as he moved his piece, a smug expression on his face.

Kenji moved his final piece into place as he stood. "His name is Kandao, he is a master at the hidden killing arts." Kenji pulled out his bingo book and showed a picture. "Oh by the way I think that move is game."

Saito looked at the board and it sure enough was game. Kenji walked out the door and grabbed Tsun. Kenji informed Tsun of the plan and made sure that he understood it was going to be a late night. Kenji said it loud enough for Saito to hear in his conference room. Tsun looked at him confused all Kenji did was smile. For now they went back to wait until night fall.

"Sensei, why were you yelling about going on patrol tonight? I mean I was right next to you." Tsun said with a look of confusion.

"Because, we were being over heard. Saito had heard me earlier, but did you notice how one of the servants was a little bit too close to you and I? I have a feeling that it was my father in disguise. Now that he has heard that we are patrolling tonight one of two things will happen. One, no attacks will happen, he doesn't want to risk getting caught by the two of us and having to fight us off."

"What is the second sensei?"

"You will know it when it happens Tsun. For now get ready it is almost night fall." Kenji said tightening his mask and wrapping his cloak.

They went out that night, moving from rooftop to rooftop. They scanned every inch of the village and so far so good. They would split up every so often and meet back up. Making sure to keep the times they were separate random so that anyone watching them wouldn't figure out a good time to take them off one at a time.

Kenji had a tendency of staying close to Saito's residence. He never actually went in fearing that someone might mistake him for the killer and arrest him on sight. As things progressed through the night, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Then as the sun was cresting the mountains Kenji heard a scream and they moved to investigate.

There was a young boy, about Tsun's age attacking a person, stabbing them in the gut with a knife. Obviously a mugging gone wrong, taking advantage of this killer striking fear in to the hearts of people. However as Kenji was about to throw a kunai to stop the boy, a large watery crocodile leapt up from the water and dragged both mugger and victim into the canal.

Kenji looked for signs of the assassin. He looked into the canal and saw a man about forty-five meters out. Kenji threw his kunai as hard as he could. The moment it struck the man the man dissipated into water. _A water clone, damn it. Now I know how it feels. _Kenji thought to himself.

Tsun whistled to get Kenji's attention, but as he did Tsun was grabbed by two more figures. Kenji gave pursuit, but lost them as they went into the currently abandoned mill. Kenji leapt over the fence and began looking around. He started using his sense of smell to track Tsun. No good though as all he could smell was mulch and drying paper. Kenji looked around and saw a panel in the floor was loose. He pried it open and began to look around. He noticed that it was a tunnel, with a light at the end. After checking for traps he hopped into the hole and followed the tunnel.

When he got to the end he noticed a ladder leading up. He then climbed up the ladder and pushed against a trap door. He was suddenly in Saito's conference room, he made his way through the conference room and through the halls. There was a single light at the end of a large room at the back side of the house. Saito was sitting on a throne with Tsun tied up next to him. Kenji ran forward to check on him. He was soon stopped by several shuriken.

"Hello there Kenji Waninoumi. Welcome to my little game." Saito stated pulling the ropes around Tsun tighter.

"What's going on here Saito?" Kenji said while he looked for the location of the shuriken.

"A simple game. As you may have already deduced, it was I that hired Kandao to perform the assassinations. I hired him specifically and I requested you specifically because I thought it would be interesting. You both want to kill each other and to the victor I will give exclusive rights to my paper mills production to their village. Well that is what I told Kandao here. You just get your precious Tsun back if you beat him." Saito said with a smirk.

"You killed your own family, a worker… Just to watch my father and I fight?" Kenji questioned.

"Oh heavens no, killing my family was necessary for me to seize control of the mill." Saito said laughing.

Soon Kandao emerged from a small pond behind Saito. Kandao walked behind Saito and looked to Kenji. Kenji glared at Kandao removing his Kyoketsu Shoge from his belt. Kandao pulled a series of jagged edged sword from the sheaths on his back.

"Oh stop showing off you two and begin already." Saito yelled.

Kandao leapt forward and attacked Kenji. Kenji returned with a block with the blade end and attacked with the counter weight wrapping it around Kandao's leg. Kenji leapt onto the back wall and pulled as hard as he could. He then jumped up into the rafters and dropped down, wrapping the chain around a beam. Kandao's body disappeared and was replaced by a log.

Kenji cursed that he got caught by a substitution jutsu. He began searching the room and outside. He saw Kandao out on top of the water waving for him. Kenji went out the door and issued a series of hand signs. Soon Kenji had two water clones next to him. He sent them across the water first and sure enough one of them was attacked by the family's secret Hidden crocodile jutsu.

The moment the water stopped its churning Kenji made his move. He threw his Kyoketsu Shoge out and entwined Kandao's torso. When he felt the chain connect he pulled hoping the spikes would cause lacerations. The body dissipated and splashed into the pond. Kenji's water clone responded by throwing some shuriken at the top of the roof.

"So where is that sensei of yours boy? Mendari right?" Kandao said effortlessly dodging the shuriken.

"She died if you must know, almost thirteen years ago." Kenji said throwing a kunai at where he was going to land.

"Oh that's too sad. How did she go?" Kandao asked mockingly, dodging it at the last second.

"What do you care?" Kenji shouted tossing hand signals, "Concealing mist jutsu!"

"Anyone should care at the death of a family member." Kandao said as he snickered, moving in to the mist that Kenji had supplied.

"What do you mean family member? She was just the ANBU operative in charge of capturing my mother and a dear sensei. What was she to you?" Kenji shouted as he attacked a shadow moving past him.

"Foolish boy, she never explained to you?" Kandao stated as he attacked a shadow, the mist was more confusing then he thought. "I guess it's my job as your father. She was my wife's sister, or more importantly your aunt!" He shouted obviously getting more frustrated.

"My aunt, but then why was she with the hidden leaf?" Kenji asked getting more confused.

"Your mother and Mendari were both hidden leaf ninja, your mother happened to betray the village for the during the second shinobi war. She soon met me, we got married and then she was pregnant with you. Finally the ANBU had caught up with her and brought her back to the hidden leaf. There she had you, I didn't really care until I found out she had made a record of our clan's secret techniques. Then we hunted for her, but we found out that she had died during birth of you." Kandao said as they clashed blades and then disappeared back into the mist.

Kenji suddenly snapped to full attention. Even if what Kandao said was true, Kenji had a duty to put this man down. He had to do it for Tsun, the village, and for Mendari's memory. He focused his chakra and calmed his mind. He had a plan, but it was going to hurt.

Kenji rushed Kandao who tossed several kunai piercing Kenji. Kenji's body disappeared and a log was in its place. Kandao turned hearing footsteps behind him and slashed with one of his jagged swords. The body splashed into the pond, he then looked up and saw Kenji dropping down. He threw several more shuriken upward hoping to dispel the substitution. Kandao turned away, until he felt a droplet on his shoulder, it was blood.

It was too late Kenji had dropped a pile driver into the top of Kandao's head. He was knocked to the bottom of the pond. Kenji had kunai sticking out of his arms and legs, he began pulling them out, but began to feel dizzy. They were poisoned and the toxins were moving quickly.

"This is perfect, the last two members of the Waninoumi clan fighting in my backyard. Maybe I will get lucky and they will wipe each other out." Saito said laughing.

Kandao turned to Saito as he reached the surface. "What do you mean the last?"

"Oh I just hired a rival clan in your village to wipe you out. It is the least you get, Kandao, you killed my mother!" Saito said crying out.

Kenji fell to the ground, passing out due to poison. Kandao turned and threw a kunai, it pierced Saito's shoulder pinning him to the wall. Kandao moved over to him and slashed across his torso. Just as he did he looked over and saw that Hirameki had just come in.

"Looks like you are in charge of the Mill now Mr. Hirameki. My son is dying, I trust you to look after him. He tried to protect your boss until the end. I'm leaving." He moved over to Kenji and brought him over to Hirameki, stuffing something in Kenji's pocket.

"So you are the killer? You are this shinobi's father? When did he know it was you and when did you know that it was him that was coming, if I may ask before you leave." Hirameki asked Kandao.

Kandao moved to a high wall and jumped to the top of it. "The answer to both is day one." He jumped down off the wall and disappeared into the night.

Hirameki looked down at Tsun and Kenji, they were willing to fight each other over something as trivial as a mill? Shinobi have it rough don't they. He carried them back into town, being a big guy it sure had its perks. He was a little shocked at Kenji's real appearance, but after this whole affair he understood why he hid it


	27. A Little Marathon

Kenji awoke and he was in Konoha hospital. He looked around the room and saw that Shizune and Tsun were in there. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks, the poisons in your system were very complex. Your pupil here showed a lot of devotion carrying you all the way here. He says he didn't stop running until he got you here. A three day trip turned into a one. This kid is quick." She said smiling at Kenji.

"Thank you Tsun, where is my gear?" Kenji asked about to sit up.

"Slow down there mister, your still in recovery, you aren't going anywhere for at least two more days." Shizune said gently pushing Kenji back onto the bed.

"Yeah, I understand. Tsun I trust you to train while I'm out of it ok?" Kenji said laying back down.

"Yes Sensei!" Tsun got up and left.

"Oh Kenji, we found this in your pocket. It looks like it's a note of some kind." Shizune said.

Kenji grabbed the note and read aloud;

_ Kenji,_

_ We will continue this fight at a later date._

_ My heart wasn't in it._

_ We will determine the fate of our clan soon._

_ Kandao, your father._

"Well you aren't fighting anyone for now." Shizune said sitting on his bed.

Kenji smiled and she smiled. She leaned in close to him and he could feel her breath on his lips. Just as they were about to connect the door flung open. It was Lady Tsunade, poor timing as usual. Shizune snapped up and blushed.

"I'm not going to reprimand you for having romantic relations Shizune. Just make sure that he's healthy enough for that kind of activity. Time and place for everything you know."

"Yes milady. I'll be going now." Shizune stood up and left.

"I came to check in on you Kenji. I wanted to inform you that the Council is still on the fence about your promotion. Now in the case of Shizune." She sat on his bed and got really close. "You break her heart and I will not only break your body, but when you recover I will send you back to the academy." She said with a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

She got up and left him sitting in his bed. After a little while Asuma and Kurenai came in. "We are only in here for a few minutes, we just wanted to catch you up."

"What's been going on?" Kenji asked.

"Well for starters while you were gone, Sasuke Uchiha ran from the village to join Orochimaru. Some of our pupils are here in the hospital that's why we were already here."

"Are they doing ok?"

"They have finally all stabilized, but things were looking scary for minute for Choji and Neji. Luckily enough some of the Sand ninja showed up to assist in the pursuit. Naruto is taking it the hardest however. He promised that he'd bring Sasuke back, but he has failed so far." Asuma stated.

Kurenai leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You just focus on getting better ok? Everything will be alright."

The next couple of day's people came in and out of his room. Some telling him to get better soon, some dropped off books and food. Shizune stopped in when she could get a break from Tsunade. Kakashi stopped in his room the day he was going to get released.

"Hey Kenji. How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess. I am hopefully clearing out today."

"That's good, I hope you don't mind, but I took the opportunity to train your pupil a little while you were here. Considering Sakura and Naruto went with Jiraiya to investigate the Village Hidden in the Sound. I figured it would be good time management to help your pupil out some."

"Since when has the great Kakashi had good time management skills?" Kenji said with a grin.

"You of all people should know why I'm usually late." Kakashi said with a cold stare.

"You're right." Kenji said as Shizune came in. When she did Kakashi was gone.

Shizune came up to his bed side. She set some paperwork down and sat on the bed. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Finally." He said smiling.

They filled out the paper work and she allowed him to get out of bed. He got dressed and gave her a hug. They left the hospital together, but as he stepped out the door Tsun ran into him. Kenji ruffled his hair and the three of them walked together to meet with Tsunade. Shizune opened the door as she heard Tsunade laugh.

"Kenji you are a miracle worker." Tsunade said, obviously a little drunk.

"Milady?" Kenji asked

"That old buzzard Hirameki had stopped the production of paper for the Village Hidden in the Mist and doubled it for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Good work Kenji, just what I'd expect from our Elite Chunin. Now I've got to discuss some important details about the Akatsuki with you. We know that they are going to make a move on Naruto in three years, Orochimaru also has plans for Sasuke in three years. Things are going to get rather dull for a while. I suggest that you take this opportunity to make sure that Tsun is ready for the Chunin exam."

"Yes Lady Hokage understood!" Kenji said looking at Tsun.

Kenji and Tsun left the office and went to their favorite fishing spot. They fished for a few hours before heading home. Kenji got to his door and put the key into the lock. He opened the door, kicked off his shoes, and began looking at the pictures on his nightstand. He looked at the one with Mendari. He shook his head and began to cry, he had lost another family member, and he didn't even know. He placed his feet up onto the bed, rolled onto his side and cried himself to sleep.

Kenji began the next morning drilling him on different styles of code and various kunai throwing techniques. They drilled all morning, got a quick lunch and went right back to drilling again. Kenji was going to make sure that he wouldn't have to cheat, he would just get the answers right.

People would stop by and watch them train. They pushed every day for a new high, it was a training regimen that even Might Guy could appreciate. If they weren't studying they were physically training. If they weren't doing either of those they were training in battle tactics and covered strategy.

The next day they stood in the middle of an open field. Kenji raised his hands up. For this exercise it was only going to be hand to hand combat, no tools no weapons, and no jutsus. Tsun moved around Kenji watching his movements. Kenji pivoted slightly and Tsun rushed in. Kenji picked his foot up in for a kick. Tsun got caught in the chest by the kick.

Tsun got up from the kick and ran back in to Kenji. They traded blows for a while before Kenji had them stop. They had lunch and Kenji had them relax and meditate. They focused their chakra for several minutes until Kenji called for Tsun to stand up.

Kenji smiled at Tsun, "We are going to do a little sightseeing around Konoha. This one was taught to me by Sensei Guy. We are going to run a marathon through the village."

"We are going to do what?" Tsun said with a terrified look on his face.

"We are going to run a marathon." Kenji said with a grin.

They began their run and Kenji was moving ahead of Tsun. He yelled out for him to keep up. Tsun stayed behind most of the run and Kenji laughed as they did the run. They went all over Konoha stopping by some of the biggest land marks in the village. After a few seconds at each of the landmarks they would continue running. When they finally made it back to their training area Kenji had them stop.

"Sensei that was exhausting. How could you keep so far ahead of me?"

"Beats me" Kenji said with a smile as he pulled leg weights off his legs. Tsun dropped his head in embarrassment.

After months of training they were called into Tsunade's office. They made their approach and entered her office. She hated to halt their training, but she had another mission for them.


	28. To the Land of Water

"I'm sending you to the Land of Water. We are signing a peace treaty with the Mizukage. It seems without their access to the paper their economy has gone into decline. It also helps that they have a new Mizukage in power. You will be going with our ambassador to start peace negotiations. Send him in."

"Lady Hokage I'm right here." It was Kakashi.

They all turned to the window where he was sitting reading his book. "You will be under Kakashi's guidance, it will be the four of you, Kakashi and Sakura with Kenji and Tsun. I am hoping for a good report, and please don't start an all-out war."

"Yes Lady Hokage!" Kenji and Tsun yelled.

"Right." Kakashi said coolly.

"Right away Ma'am." Sakura stated having come in at the last minute. "But what about my training?"

"You will get time to practice while you are in the Land of Water. I have a feeling you four will all have time to kill. This mission may take a while. I'm just glad that Naruto has left with Jiraiya for his training. We would really have a mess on our hands. Kenji we are expected a certain person to cause problems with these negotiations. Do your best to, put him at ease, in whatever you see fit."

They left the office, went home and grabbed their gear. As Kenji was leaving Shizune stopped him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come home safe and in one piece this time." All Kenji could do was nod.

They made their way down the main road and headed for the bridge leading to the Land of Water. Kakashi would have much preferred taking a boat like he did the last time he came here, but this would be quicker. They crossed the bridge and made their way to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kenji looked around uneasily, he was expecting his father to appear out of anywhere.

They entered the village without any interruption or hostility. Kakashi told Tsun and Sakura to go get an inn ready for the four of them. Kenji was to survey the city while Kakashi informed the Mizukage that they were there. Kenji dropped his hood and his mask, he knew people were used to his family's appearance here.

He walked around the town for a while and saw a section of town that was closed off. He looked up on the sign that led into it. It had his family clan symbol on it. Kenji noticed that there were guards stationed near the entrance.

"Hello, can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Oh my god are you a survivor?"

"Well kind of. I've never been to the village if that helps."

The guard noticed his leaf village band and immediately quieted up. "No one is allowed in under the authority of the Mizukage."

"Understood, I just wanted to know what happened." Kenji said shrugging his shoulders.

"The clan hall was attacked by a group of shinobi. If that is all please leave."

Kenji turned to leave and heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned drawing a kunai and got ready to throw it. When he saw that his father had his hands up, he lowered the kunai, but only just a little. His father came up to him and shook his head.

"Kenji, I may not like where our country is going, but I'm not going to fight you anymore. You are the last of the Waninoumi, the last of our clan after me. If I killed you that would leave us without a legacy. Please forgive me, let us move forward and have peaceful negotiations like our two villages are doing."

Kenji walked with him a while and they talked about things. Kenji agreed to not openly attack him, but he didn't have to like him either. They agreed that they should put the past behind them for the betterment of their clan.

"Kenji will you track down who did this to our clan. Will you end their lives for our clan?" Kandao stated.

"No. It was you clan. Not mine, my family is in Konoha. Some of it is here with me. I won't track some group of rogue ninja down because a man that tried to kill me asked me too. Now if they do anything to harm the family I have now I will kill them."

Kenji was shocked when his father changed in to Kakashi. Kakashi was smiling, albeit you could barely tell through that mask. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded. Kenji looked at him confused and began stammering.

"What is going on Kakashi?"

"This was a test that the council wanted me to do while we were here. They wanted to really test your loyalty and you passed."

"But what about my father?"

"Oh he is our unknown on this mission. He hates that the Mizukage is going to be signing a peace treaty with us. He told the Mizukage that he would rather be a Missing-Nin then side with Konoha. He stormed out after that and he hasn't been seen since."

"Understood, so I will keep an eye out for him during peace negotiations."

"Right. I'll have Tsun and Sakura stand guard of the doors on the inside during the first few days. You will be covering the water ways and roof tops. I know it's a lot to cover, but I'm sure that you have it covered.

The first night went over relatively easy and talks were going well. Kenji maneuvered across the rooftops along with other shinobi, selected by the Mizukage herself. Kenji cleared a large portion of town before heading back. Once he got back to the Mizukage's palace he saw that Kakashi and the two Genin were walking out together. He dropped down to meet them and they walked back to the inn together.

When they got to the inn Tsun and Sakura quickly passed out, but Kakashi and Kenji stayed up into the wee hours of the morning. They talked about the difference in what each side was asking for and how different people would want different things. They crashed shortly after that, but as they fell asleep Sakura and Tsun came in waking them up loudly as ever.

"Sensei wake up!" They both yelled

Kakashi and Kenji rolled over and groaned. They burned a little chakra to wake themselves up before going back to work. While they were watching the main doors in the conference room Sakura was practicing her medical Ninjutsu, Tsun was practicing his glass Ninjutsu. They went at it for hours. Kenji was checking water ways today, didn't find much until about seven at night.

He saw a shadowy figure disappear into the side of the Mizukage's palace. He followed it and found a secret doorway into the palace. It led to the rafters above the conference room. He saw the figure drawing out a kunai and was getting ready to throw them. He tossed his own Kunai knocking the first set out of the air. Kakashi immediately responded by getting the Mizukage down.

"I can defend myself you know." She said.

"I'm aware of that milady, but if I didn't knock you down to save you, then how bad would it look if I dropped down without you." Kakashi stated before jumping back up.

Kenji was already clashing with the shadowy assailant. He soon realized that this was not his father as this person had an entirely different fighting style. Kenji fought with the man for a couple of minutes before he looped the assailant's ankle with one end of his Kyoketsu shoge. He kicked the assailant in the head, sending him one way as Kenji dropped another.

This pulled the assailant around the rafter and he dropped down on the table with a thud.

Kakashi grabbed the man and unmasked him. He was a boy, no older than Tsun, Kenji dropped down and noticed that this boy was the same one that was in the land of rivers. He thought he had died. Kenji relayed the information to Kakashi.


	29. Acceptance

"Must be Kandao's apprentice. He showed you that he killed the boy, but he was really reprimanding the boy for an out in the open kill." Kakashi stated looking at the boy, who had a slash across his headband.

Kenji let Kakashi take over the interrogation. Ibiki had used Kenji in interrogations before, but as a shock and awe. People from Mist Village were far to use to the Waninoumi clan for that to be effective. Kenji stood back as Kakashi did his best to get any information from the boy.

After a couple of hours they realized that it would be best just to lock him up and try again later. As some Hunter-Nin came into grab the boy the boy swallowed a pill. The boy began to shake and spasm. Soon after that he was dead, he had used a poison pill. They would get nothing form him now.

They went back to their inn and went over the events that transpired. Kenji mentioned the secret door and how there were probably be others. Kakashi informed the team that there were Mist ANBU guarding the Mizukage tomorrow as they all needed a break from the negotiations. They would pick them up the next day.

They travelled around the Village the next day and took in the sights. The village was covered in a perpetual fog and it was really humid. Kenji loved the feel of the weather, everyone else seemed to have been hating it. He walked amongst the people and they didn't give them looks of hate or malice. They seemed to be accepting of him and Kenji had finally felt accepted. Kakashi noticed this and bowed his head.

"Um Sensei, why is Kenji sensei acting like such a weirdo." Sakura said as she noticed Kenji shaking hands with people and talking with complete strangers.

"Well Sakura, just like with Naruto, the moment Kenji was born most people in our village hated him." Kakashi stated hoping her brain would grasp it.

"Yea but why?"

"You don't know? Kenji's family is from here, the Village Hidden in the Mist. His clan were heroes during the second and third shinobi war. They were enemies of Konoha, but Kenji was born in Konoha. His mother died at child birth and his father, as far as we know, is a missing-nin. Kenji had to grow and develop feelings of trust with people, even still most of Konoha doesn't trust him. Even the council that picks Jonin have skipped over him every time selection has some up, simply because they don't trust them. People just don't trust him."

"What about you sensei?"

"Oh me? He is a great shinobi and would rather die than betray Konoha."

"I see."

Kenji came back over eager to get back to work. They wandered around the village and Kakashi and Kenji immediately noticed that they were being followed. They guided Tsun and Sakura down an empty alley and checked their surroundings.

The moment they turned their pursuer dropped drown. It was one of the ANBU of Hidden Mist Village. He discussed information with Kakashi to which he turned to the group. Kenji looked over to him and was puzzled.

"They are changing the guard and wanted us to take over for the night shift." Kakashi said smiling looking at their looks of shock and then immediate frustration.

They went back to their normal patrol route, with the exception that Kakashi was standing guard inside with Sakura while Tsun was outside with Kenji. They patrolled every inch of the Mist Village and just as the Sun started to crest the mountains Kakashi called them back.

"Sensei, I don't think this Kandao is going to attack."

"Then why would he send his pupil knowing that it was going to be a death trap." Tsun asked.

"To test our defenses. If his pupil came back at all Kandao would know that meant we let him go. He would have killed him right there so that way he wouldn't have been able to get tracked."

"Sensei couldn't you track his smell with Pakkun?" Sakura asked.

"His smell is all over this village more than likely." Kakashi said despairingly shaking his head.

They make their way to the inn and trudged to their rooms. When Kenji opened the door to his room he saw a note on his pillow. He quickly moved over and read it. It was from his father. He immediately brought it to Kakashi's room. Kakashi quickly read over the note;

_ Kenji,_

_ Meet me behind the Mizukage's palace at dusk. _

_ Come alone. _

_ I will kill the Mizukage if you aren't._

_ This fight will be to the death._

_ For the Future of Our Villages!_

_ Kandao._

"Well I guess we will know where he is tonight. I also know that he will probably have the place trapped. You would be going in to a death trap. He said you must get there alone, he didn't say when. Kenji get a couple hours of rest I'll go check out the area until just before dusk." Kakashi stated scratching his chin.


	30. Showdown on the Water

Kenji slept for a while, as well as he could. Tsun and Sakura took turns watching him until mid-afternoon. He awoke and ate a large lunch and got his gear already to go. When he put on his Kyoketsu Shoge Sakura marveled at it. Kenji proceeded to the backside of the Mizukage's residence and looked around the back edge of the wall.

Kandao was standing there had both his swords pointed at Kenji. Kenji drew his Kyoketsu Shoge and raised it defensively, the long chain tight between his the counterweight hand and the blade hand.

They both rushed each other, Kandao attacking low and high with his jagged swords. Kenji blocked with ease as the chain extended between his hands. They jumped back and made a series of hand signs. _I hope they are doing their job guarding the Mizukage._

"Concealing Mist Jutsu!" They both yelled.

Soon a thick mist rolled up filling the area. Kakashi was watching from a safe distance. Both he and Sakura had terrible memories of that mist the last time they were in the Land of Water. Kenji and Kandao were circling each other in the mist. They could smell the location of one another. The mist was just a formality, but as Kandao stepped out onto the water he felt something tug him under.

Hebikio grabbed hold of his leg and dragged him under and began rotating as hard as he could. At the last second Kandao used a substitution jutsu. Kenji remained on the dry land and nodded when Hebikio surfaced. Kenji got into the ready position and watched for any signs of attack.

"So it seems you know the family summon jutsu. Very good, what else do you know?" Kandao said almost challenging Kenji to use another of the Hiden Techniques.

Meanwhile Tsun, Sakura and Kakashi were fighting off rogue ninja that Kandao had enlisted in his Coup. "So much for peaceful negotiations." Kakashi stated with a chuckle.

"At least we aren't bored while Kenji is down there fighting." Tsun said.

"Yea well I have a feeling that Sakura is going to get real live practice here before we leave here."

Kenji got a large gash across the arm as Kandao attacked. Kenji looked hot in the eye and put his weapon back on his belt. "Beast Release Jutsu!" Kenji's muscles tightened even more than before, his speed doubled, and his claws and fangs grew out.

"Very good, now show me the family Taijutsu technique." Kandao said raising his arms activating his own beast release.

They rushed each other and gripped each other around the legs. "Rolling death attack!" They both yelled as they rotated as hard as they could. They shredded up each other's bodies. When they finally pulled away they both were bleeding profusely, but they kept standing. Kenji issued another series of hand signs.

"Hidden Crocodile Jutsu!" Kenji smiled as he noticed that his father was standing on the water.

Suddenly Four large crocodiles lunged from the water and bit down on each of Kandao's limbs. They crushed and pulled him down under the water, but did not eviscerate him. When Kandao's body washed up onto the shore he was breathing hard and bleeding out severely. Kenji crawled over to him, bleeding from his own wounds he pulled a kunai and put it to his father's throat.

"Wait Kenji, I'm dying you don't need to do that to me." Kenji thrust the kunai towards Kandao's throat, but was suddenly stopped by Kakashi.

"Let him talk Kenji."

Kenji dropped the kunai and let his father speak, "Take these as a parting gift from father to son. You did well. You deserve to carry on the family name in to this new generation. I was to set in my ways, never willing to change, but through you the clan will live on."

Kenji passed out due to his wounds. Sakura knelt down beside him and began to try her medical Ninjutsu. Kenji was still unconscious when they carried him to the Mist Villages hospital.

Kenji awoke several hours later, with Kakashi, Sakura and Tsun in the room. "You passed out. You should really work on that." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yea Sensei, you never know what strangers might have come by." Tsun said smiling.

"Your father went to die, you know that right?" Kakashi said. "He had taken a delayed reaction poison pill. Even if you didn't kill him he would have ended up dying any way. He was here not to kill the Mizukage, but to test you. It's amazing at what great lengths he went to make sure that you should carry the name. He really was a great man, even if we viewed him evil, he was just doing what he was ordered to do as a shinobi. Despite his feelings towards your sensei, which I believe that there was personal hatred between the both of them. You should be glad that you had a father that loved you so much."

Kenji dropped his head and winced in pain. He was bandaged from head to toe. He laid back down and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded as he escorted the other two out of the room. Kenji looked out the window and sighed. Kakashi came back a moment later and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Negotiations have gone well. We are now allied with Mist Village." He said, "You are getting cleared right now for travel, however if we get into combat we are instructed to run until we get some assistance."

Kenji mumbled through the bandages on his face. Soon a medical ninja came in and nodded that they were cleared to travel home. Kakashi slung Kenji over a shoulder and helped him get dressed. They soon were crossing the bridge that they had crossed so many days ago. Kenji walked on his own as much as he could and would stop and look at the water every so often.

They took their time getting back giving Kenji plenty of time to recover. Kenji smiled and soon took the bandages off his face. His lips were scarred and he had some scarring across the face, not as much as Ibiki though. Kenji laughed when they made that distinction around the campfire one night.


	31. A day in town

A trip that normally would have taken just a few days took about a week to get back. When they finally arrived in Konoha's large doors people were laughing and smiling that they were home safe. Someone even shook Kenji's hand. People were commenting on how he looked like hell, but he'd manage especially since Tsunade and Shizune were in the village.

When Tsunade saw them coming up the path and heard people yelling about the successful mission and saw people shaking Kenji's hand she smiled. _Maybe this will change that stupid council's decision. _She welcomed them into her office and even a chair for Kenji to sit in.

"How did the mission go, I got the letter that it was a success, but I want to hear it from your words."

Kakashi went into a long speech about the dullness of peace talks, but turned to Kenji for other details. "I think he can be more specific about what happened between the shinobi Kandao and himself."

"Well Kenji, what happened?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"Kandao Waninoumi is dead. I am the last of the Waninoumi clan. We fought for several minutes and I finally got the upper hand on him." Kenji stood up. "If you don't mind milady, I am going to go home and get some rest, to let these injuries heal." He turned and began to leave the office.

Shizune bumped into him on her way in. "Oh sorry, Kenji your back." She sounded happy until she noticed his injuries. "You look like hell. Permission to take Kenji home Ma'am?"

"Go ahead and in fact I am placing him under your personal care Shizune. I'm giving you time off to take care of him until his wounds are fully healed. Do you understand me?" Tsunade said with a scowl.

"Yes Ma'am." She said as she helped Kenji down the stairs and to his home.

"Are you sure she won't need you?" Kenji said as he winced at some of his wounds still being tender.

"She has Sakura and she will probably just use this time to slack off and not get any work done. I'll send one of the Jonin to check on her every now and then."

They finally arrived at Kenji's home. It was the first time Shizune had ever been inside his home. She saw a bookshelf; none of the books were on it, a small kitchen, with clean dishes all over it, the bed wasn't made and his off duty clothes were still on the clothes line.

"Kenji Waninoumi, you need a woman in your life." She said with a chuckle.

"I thought I already had one." He said looking into her eyes.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. When she bumped one of his bandages he pulled away wincing in pain. She chuckled to herself before helping him stand back up. They both ended up laughing at that one.

After a couple of days of mending Kenji's injuries Shizune was tired. She lifted up bandages and saw the underlying skin was healed it was up to his body to heal the scales. She woke him up while removing his bandages and he sat up and kissed her cheek. She blushed and threw the bandages in the trash. He was soon dressed in his off duty clothes. A simple grey shirt and grey pants with black shoes.

"I'm going to go and get the clan logo printed on this one. I need to represent my clan now that I am the sole surviving member. Let's go Shizune." He still had three days of off duty time, but Shizune gave him the ok to go out and be amongst people.

They soon found the building that screened shirts for print. He walked in the building and Shizune smiled as they shook his hand, thanking him for helping with the alliance with the Mist Village. He just told people he had nothing to do with it, that it was all Kakashi and the Hokage he was just a bodyguard.

After a few minutes his shirt was done and dry. The pattern, a grey circle, with a green triangle pointed down, and a black vertical slit pupil in the triangle. He put it on over his fishnet shirt and thanked them for getting it printed on. HE paid them the fee, plus a little tip for making it in a hurry.

He took Shizune to where they first met and watched the Academy students practice their shuriken throwing techniques. Iruka noticed them and decided to have a chat.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on?"

"Oh I have just been taken off of active duty for three more days while my injuries are healing. So I'm taking some time to walk around the village with Shizune."

"That's good, think you could give my class any tips? They sure could use it." Iruka said scratching his head.

"I can try." Kenji said grabbing a shuriken from Iruka.

"Not with your injuries mister. I'll show this class, you are to take it easy for the next few days remember. I know that you being qualified academy teacher makes you want to help out, but take it easy I got this ok." Shizune said grabbing a stack of shuriken.

She went over to talk to the class and was showing them different stances when Iruka bent down. "So are you and Shizune like…a thing now?"

"I'd like to think so. She does as well. So I guess you could say yes." Kenji said smiling.

"And Lady Tsunade lets you get away with this?" Iruka said looking scared obviously picturing Tsunade destroying the Village or some such.

"She practically gave us the ok when she made Shizune take care of me for the past few days. She knew that we had feelings for each other."

"I see well have fun with that." Iruka wrapped it up as Shizune was walking back over. The academy students were having difficulty getting the shuriken out of the training logs.

The next couple of days went by great, Shizune and Kenji going on many dates together. At the end of the third day she had Kenji remove his shirt. She felt over every scar and traced each scale. She smiled up at him and told him that she could clear him for active duty.

"How active?" Kenji said smirking.

"Not that active yet. I've got to go give my report to Tsunade." She said leaning in to give him a kiss. He pulled her in tighter, she laughed and pushed him away. "Not yet ok, maybe soon."

After a week of being out of the game they soon found him with Tsun back to training. Kenji had to make sure that he was ready for the Chunin exams. Kenji was going to hold off until he knew that Tsun was ready for the exams.

Kenji took Tsun out to their field and saw that Isis was out there sparring one of her Ice Clones. She was in top form and Kenji couldn't help but admire her form. He had Tsun begin stretching out while he went over and talked to her.

"Hey Isis, what's up?" Kenji asked.

"Oh hello sensei. I'm just sparring one my clone for training. My sensei has me slotted for the Chunin exams in a couple of years." She responded.

"Well Tsun and I can help you train, he is also slotted for the one two years from now." Kenji said, then calling Tsun over.

"Yea but I'm taking the one six months before that one." She said waving to Tsun.

Kenji brought his hand between them. They bowed to each other and Kenji dropped his hand. They both made there clones and began sparring each other. They used all of their jutsu that they could, that wouldn't kill each other that is. They fought like that for over an hour before Kenji stopped them. He pulled a box from his pack and opened it. It was grilled fish with rice balls. Tsun opened his and Isis brought her own as well. They sat down and ate their lunch in peace. Kenji then told them the plan for the afternoon.

"For the first hour you two will fight each other using only Taijutsu. Then after that you both will spar against me. Finish up your lunch and then we will begin." Kenji said as he put the lunch that Shizune had made for him away.

He stood up and watched them spar for a while. They would kick and punch, every so often kunai were pulled out and they practiced their weapon skills. After an hour Kenji stood up and came to them both. He raised his hands up and drew his Umi Yang sword. Tsun drew the Umi Yin that Kenji had given him and Isis pulled off her back a collapsible scythe she had gotten.

Kenji rushed forward, knowing that he had to get within the reach of Isis's weapon. He blocked and parried each of their attacks. They managed to keep the attacks fairly less than lethal. As they sparred him Isis noticed that they were not making and headway.

"This isn't fair Tsun. How are we supposed to beat him if he is going all out on us?" She yelled dodging an attack that grazed the edge of her hair as she ducked.

"Sometimes a shinobi will come across odds that aren't in their favor. An example would be if you had to infiltrate a fortress to steal a scroll detailing enemy movements from the mansion in the middle. As a side objective you are to not kill any of the five hundred guards guarding the fortress. That is something that you cannot change or remove. I am representing the obstacle, that thing that you cannot change or remove. So come and try again." Kenji said as he jumped back narrowly dodging that scythe.

They sparred like this for another few hours. They were exhausted and panting when Kenji called the match over. He told them that training was done for the day and sent them home. Kenji stayed in the field and began practicing his techniques. He was trying to develop a new jutsu to add to his family techniques.

As night fell Kenji made his way home. When he got to the house he saw that the door was open. He peered around the corner and saw that the light was on and the person was…rearranging books on the book shelf? He jumped from around the door kunai in his hand.

"Who are you?" Kenji yelled as the person jumped.

"Honey calm down, it's just me Shizune, I thought I'd clean your house up a little while you were out." She lifted her head into the light so he could see.

He moved in to the house and noticed that the whole house was cleaned up already. He made them both dinner and Shizune was appreciative. They sat and ate together before Shizune went home to get some sleep. Kenji had to get more rest before training Tsun the next morning.


End file.
